O labirinto
by Claire de Jour
Summary: Helen Hirsch Horowitz é uma mulher marcada por seu passado no campo de concentração de Plaszóvia. Morando nos EUA, vai a contragosto para Viena, na Áustria, acompanhar seu marido, que é regente da Orquestra Sinfônica de Nova Iorque. O encontro com um fantasma do passado irá assombrar sua mente e a fará questionar sua sanidade, onze anos depois da guerra! O que é real? O que não é?
1. Viena

Da janela do trem, pude avistar a estação Westbahnhof de Viena. Primeira vez que venho à Áustria, aliás, primeira vez que retorno à Europa em mais de dez anos e sinto um arrepio percorrer toda a minha espinha, como um mau presságio. Antes disso, passamos por Londres e Praga, mas nesses lugares eu me senti bem, não senti essa sensação esquisita que agora perturba meu pensamento. Meu marido, Samuel parece perceber, pois pega a minha mão direita e a segura com força. Entendo que sua intenção é a melhor possível e esboço um sorriso tímido, o mesmo sorriso fraco e forçado que me acompanha desde aqueles terríveis tempos na Polônia.

Pensar que estou tão perto da minha terra natal tampouco me deixa feliz. Na verdade, não sei mais o que é felicidade real e genuína desde aqueles dias horríveis de 1940, quando eu, meu pai, minha mãe e minha irmã Anna fomos arrancados de nosso lar e, forçados a levar não mais que uma mala cada um por um caminho penoso e frio, rumo ao gueto de Cracóvia. Por quase 3 anos vivemos apertados e acuados como ratos numa toca escura, úmida e mal cheirosa. As crises de bronquite que volte e meia me acompanham devem ser consequência de toda aquela umidade que entranhava no corpo e gelava a alma. Talvez esse frio todo tenha ajudado a manter as minhas emoções congeladas, em algum lugar inacessível do meu coração, cujo caminho nunca mais encontrei. Mas, tudo bem, estou viva, isso é o que importa!

Samuel me tira do meu devaneio e entrega minha mala de mão.

– Precisamos descer, querida, chegamos!, me avisa.

Dou outro meio sorriso, tomo minha mala de suas mãos, espero minha sogra e meu sogro saírem de seus assentos e sigo com o grupo, um passo de cada vez, rumo à saída do trem, rumo à Viena.

Na estação, continuo meu devaneio... Em minha vida, não sei mais se sou capaz de dar um sorriso verdadeiro e me sinto mal por isso, pois era do tipo que tinha um riso frouxo, fácil e aberto. As coisas mudam e desde a guerra eu mudei muito. Não sei se para melhor ou para pior, mas certamente não sei mais sorrir com a facilidade da juventude. A guerra e as privações me endureceram demais, o que é uma pena, pois sinto falta dessa alegria despreocupada que era uma das minhas características mais marcantes. Samuel sempre diz que gostaria de ter me conhecido antes da guerra, porque queria me ver "_sorrindo de verdade_". Dou outro meio sorriso ao me lembrar disso.

– Está feliz?, Samuel me pergunta, enquanto segura minha mão.

– Claro, como não?, minto. Acho que ele se satisfaz com essas mentiras de salão, porque sorriu (um sorriso genuíno, é claro), enquanto nos indicava o caminho para o ponto de táxi.

- Ah, Viena não mudou nada desde que estive aqui em 1935, meu sogro, Leopold, comenta.

– Claro que mudou alguma coisa, Leo, estamos em 1956, por favor. Houve uma guerra aqui!, minha sogra, Beth, como sempre, interrompendo o marido.

– Ora, por favor digo eu! Viena não foi atacada, pergunte ao Sammy, que lutou contra os chucrutes na Normandia. Ou pergunte a Helen, que ficou confinada naquele campo horroroso em... aonde foi mesmo, minha querida?

– Papai, por favor!, interrompe Sammy. – Helen não gosta de lembrar que esteve num campo em...

– Plaszóvia!, respondo secamente, tentando dar um fim àquilo tudo. – Estive em Plaszóvia, nos arredores de Cracóvia, Polônia!

Devo ter feito uma cara horrível, pois meus sogros e meu marido se calaram. Talvez o tom seco que usei tenha os assustado um pouco, porque costumo usar um tom de voz agradável e amável com todos eles. Mas, por favor, hoje não! Não quero falar sobre Viena, sobre Cracóvia, sobre Plaszóvia ou qualquer coisa que me lembre daquilo...

O passado é uma coisa esquisita. Você pode cruzar um oceano inteiro como eu fiz, e ir para um país cuja língua não domina, conhecer pessoas que jamais poderiam ter passado ou sequer imaginado o que você passou e ainda assim sentir como se os anos não tivessem passado. Estar presa ao passado é perturbador. E nem mesmo o terapeuta da senhora Horowitz, que gentilmente abriu espaço em sua agenda apertadíssima conseguiu me fazer falar sobre algumas coisas do meu passado que estão sempre presentes em minha vida, todos os dias, não importa o quanto eu me afaste, o quanto eu fale dos meus sentimentos em uma língua que não é a minha... Em uma vida que não é a minha, mas que forjei para mim como um ponto de fuga, como uma tentativa de manter o que me sobrou de sanidade, se é que realmente sou sã...

Meu marido, Sammy, ou Samuel para quem não o conhece bem, lutou no _front_. Americano de Nova Iorque, alistou-se voluntariamente depois de Pearl Harbour, num ímpeto patriota. Foi membro da Easy Company, era da divisão aerotransportada. Saltou na Normandia, matou pessoas, fez coisas que o desagradam e até hoje o fazem andar pela casa como um fantasma, amarrado a correntes fortes que lhe tiram o sono e o assombram, noite sim, noite não. Mas, mesmo com esse trauma, Sammy lida bem com a sua culpa, pelo menos parece lidar melhor do que eu. Talvez porque toque tão bem qualquer instrumento musical que lhe caia à mão. Ele é maestro e músico e acredito de verdade que a música é um instrumento poderoso de cura, mas também um poderoso instrumento de lembranças. Hoje, Samuel Horowitz é o mais jovem regente da Orquestra Sinfônica de Nova Iorque e tenho muito orgulho por ele. Refez sua vida porque precisava refazer, precisava esquecer. A música o salvou! A música nos aproximou!

- Helen! Helen!

- Acho que ela não está te ouvindo, Sammy, dê uma chacoalhada nessa distraída, preciso muito ir ao banheiro, apresse-a e faça, por gentileza, o check-in por mim, não posso mais esperar, disse minha sogra.

- Querida... Oh, querida, como você está distraída. Desça, chegamos ao hotel!

Eu tinha escutado tudo, só não queria ouvir. - Desculpe, meu ouvido esquerdo, eu...

- Tudo bem, meu amor. Sei que você perdeu consideravelmente a audição do seu ouvido esquerdo. Tudo bem, desça!

A desculpa do meu ouvido meio surdo é sempre convincente. Com ela, posso me dar ao luxo de fingir que não escuto certas coisas, a surdez parcial me permite ser mais seletiva com o que quero ou não escutar, com o que quero ou não responder. Dei outro meio sorriso e saí do táxi rumo ao hotel, rumo às minhas férias europeias, quase onze anos depois. De todos os lugares do mundo, certamente Viena não faria parte dos meus planos. Mas, para o bem ou para o mal, estou aqui!


	2. Pesadelo

O frio era mesmo de arrepiar. Entrava por todos os poros, latejava dentro dos ossos. O gueto de Cracóvia era tudo, menos um lugar quente. Mesmo nos dias tórridos de verão, as acomodações, que às vezes abrigavam mais de 4 famílias em 3 cômodos eram sempre muito geladas, muito escuras, muito mofadas. Com 16 anos, eu já tinha idade suficiente para entender que nossa situação ali não era provisória, mas também não era permanente. Era mais ou menos como estar em um limbo, à espera de qualquer coisa, à espera de nada...

Naquele quarto opressivo, dormiam 9 pessoas: papai, mamãe, Anna, eu e mais uma família com um casal e dois filhos pequenos, um com 10 e o menor com 4 anos. Havia também um jovem de 20 anos, filho de ninguém, sempre calado e muito sério, que não abria a boca conosco, a não ser para agradecer quando dividíamos qualquer coisa que tivéssemos a mão com ele. Dormíamos no chão, em colchonetes tão finos que doíam o corpo inteiro. Mas, àquela altura já estava acostumada, deitava e dormia uma noite inteira sem sonhos. Simplesmente existia.

Foi assim desde que chegamos, no inverno de 1940. O gueto de Cracóvia foi formalmente estabelecido como tal em março de 1941, mas a família Hirsch já poderia ser considerada veterana ali, pois estávamos há 3 meses penando com mais algumas famílias no local. Antes, havíamos passado por privações em nossa própria casa, porque, desde o início da guerra, o tratamento aos judeus mudou, e se antes já era ruim ficou ainda pior. Em pouco tempo, o espaço, que abrigava 3 mil pessoas, já contava com 15 mil seres humanos comprimidos em apenas 30 ruas e pouco mais de 3 mil cômodos. Muita gente não teve a nossa sorte e vagava pelas ruas, pedindo esmolas de pessoas que poderiam estar ali com elas pedindo também. O ar era pesado, fétido, opressivo. Vivíamos tão apertados e em ambientes tão insalubres que ainda não sei como não peguei tuberculose, tifo, sarna ou qualquer outra doença que costuma aparecer em lugares com grande concentração de pessoas. No fim das contas, eu já estava até acostumada. Quando completei 19 anos, em 1943, estava há tanto tempo confinada ali que achava que passaria o resto da minha existência entre aquelas 30 ruas. Mas não foi o que aconteceu.

Em março de 1943, mais especificamente numa noite tranquila do dia 13, eu dormia meu sono sem sonhos em nosso apartamento, quando fui acordada bruscamente por minha mãe, que me sacudiu violentamente.

- Filha, filha, acorda, se vista rápido, precisamos descer.

Ainda tonta de sono, tentei ser o mais ágil que pude, colocando as minhas roupas por cima da camisola. Anna, que aos 16 anos era mais rápida do que um raio, já estava pronta e zombava da minha dificuldade em encontrar os sapatos no escuro, pois mamãe tinha pedido que mantivéssemos a luz do quarto apagada. Fui até a cozinha e encontrei papai com Petr, o jovem que morava conosco, falando que precisávamos descer até o pátio, pois os soldados das SS apareceram de surpresa e estavam organizando filas; a outra família já tinha descido.

– Que hora pra fazer chamadas, eles sabem que todos que moram nesse lado do gueto estão aptos para trabalhar, então por que...

-Shhhhhh, silêncio Anna! Falaram para descer, então vamos descer, talvez isso não demore mais que meia hora, disse, ríspido, o meu pai.

Descemos todos, com a roupa do corpo e permissões para o trabalho, as _blauscheins_ nas mãos. Lógico que tanto Anna como eu não tínhamos formação alguma sequer para termos nossas permissões de trabalho, uma vez que não tivemos como completar nossos estudos secundários, desde o início da guerra. Mas, no gueto tudo era possível de se conseguir, desde que tivesse alguma moeda de troca. As nossas _blauscheins_ meu pai conseguiu trocando por um velho, mas muito bom, relógio suíço que ele tinha. O mercado negro do escambo funcionava maravilhosamente bem naqueles tempos. Por isso, eu estava tranquila, achava que com minha _blauschein_ seria poupada de qualquer coisa pior do que os trabalhos indignos que já estávamos acostumados a fazer. Mas, mal desci pelos corredores, senti que o ambiente do nosso prédio estava diferente. Alguns SS subiam e desciam rapidamente as escadas, escancarando as portas aos chutes e berrando para que fôssemos mais depressa, para agilizar as filas.

Corri como pude, me batendo entre a aglomeração de pessoas e tentando não me afastar muito da minha família. O problema é que colocaram meus pais numa fila, com pessoas de mais idade, e a mim e minha irmã em outra, repleta de jovens e adultos que ainda poderiam ser considerados mais fortes. Senti um tremor esquisito invadir o meu corpo e sabia que não era de frio. A sensação que tive foi que, a partir dali, não veria mais meus pais e isso me assustou muito. Gritei em direção a eles e ainda consegui ouvir meu pai dizer para eu me acalmar, que tudo seria rápido e logo voltaríamos para casa. _Casa_, como se aqueles 3 cômodos gélidos pudessem realmente ser a nossa casa... Continuei com os olhos firmes nos dois e em Anna, torcendo para que tudo acabasse logo. Mas, a coisa começou rapidamente a se transformar em uma fábula macabra, com muito empurra-empurra, gente gritando e desencontros de todos os tipos. Vi que a fila aonde estavam meus pais rapidamente era removida para fora de uma das 4 saídas do gueto, enquanto a fila em que eu e Anna estávamos só fazia aumentar. Quando vi meus pais saírem do gueto, pela primeira vez em 3 anos, fiquei apavorada, pois nunca tinha visto aquilo e pensei que talvez agora a coisa fosse ficar mais séria do que estava aparentando. Tentei gritar para chamar a atenção dos meus pais, mas um SS estúpido me deu um tapa no rosto que me deixou estupefata e surpresa. Nunca ninguém, nem mesmo meu pai havia me batido antes. Com o rosto ardendo de dor e de raiva, fiquei quieta, enquanto minha irmã, calada também, me olhava pasma com tudo o que estava acontecendo, principalmente comigo, sempre tão calma e ponderada.

Depois daquele tapa, todos na fila foram sendo empurrados para fora também. Esperei ver meus pais do lado de fora do gueto, mas não vi mais nada, a não ser muita confusão. Depois que saí, comecei a escutar tiros e a agitação ao redor foi me deixando cada vez mais apavorada. Eu e Anna fomos empurradas para um caminhão e levadas até a estação de trem de Cracóvia, com milhares de outros judeus. Obviamente que fomos acomodados em trens de carga, do tipo que levava gado, e se antes eu já estava com sede, ali dentro me senti em pleno deserto. Mesmo com tantas dificuldades, não tirava os olhos de Anna e ela não tirava os olhos de mim. Quando finalmente abriram as portas do vagão, depois de horas de espera, apesar da curta viagem, percebi que agora sim estava numa situação ainda pior do que o gueto. Fomos levadas até o campo de trabalhos e de concentração de Plaszóvia, nos arredores de Cracóvia. Eu já tinha ouvido uns comentários entre dentes no gueto sobre o novo campo, mas não tinha prestado muita atenção, pois pensei que jamais sairia de onde estávamos.

Foi com horror que percebi que tinham poucas pessoas com idade mais avançada por ali, todos pareciam mais fortes e mais aptos para o trabalho. Percebi também que dificilmente encontraria minha mãe ou meu pai por perto, mas me mantive alerta e esperançosa e não disse nada a Anna, afinal, não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Mas, quando me colocaram numa fila e Anna em outra, composta por pessoas mais jovens, adolescentes como ela, comecei a protestar violentamente. Cheguei a mentir minha idade, mas um guarda das SS examinou a minha _blauschein_ e não permitiu que eu fosse para a fila com Anna. Ela entrou novamente no trem e foi a última coisa que me lembro antes de desmaiar.

- Helen, Helen, meu amor, acorde, acorde! Você está tendo aquele pesadelo de novo! - escutei, ao longe, a voz de Sammy e abri os olhos e me ergui bruscamente na cama. Ele, como sempre fazia quando me acordava dos meus pesadelos costumeiros, me olhava amorosamente, mas apreensivo.

– Sonhou outra vez com a liquidação do gueto, amor? - perguntou. Sim, é claro que eu havia sonhado com isso outra vez, mas tentei disfarçar, dizendo que era apenas cansaço.

- Se quiser, ligue para Anna, temos uma boa diferença de fuso com Nova Iorque daqui e certamente ela estará acordada.

- Não, estou bem, é apenas cansaço.

- Tem certeza? Quer que eu peça à recepção para trazerem um chá?

- Eu estou bem, Sam, vou até a sacada tomar ar, tudo bem?

- Claro, mas não vou acompanhá-la, porque preciso acordar cedo para os ensaios de amanhã.

- Sim, sim, fique na cama, por favor! Eu estou bem, só preciso tomar um pouco de ar, disse.

Abri a sacada e contemplei Viena. A cidade estava calma, muito quieta, no seu ritmo normal para aquele horário. Respirei fundo, até sentir que o coração estava mais calmo. Mas não me sentia tranquila, era como se estar ali fosse errado, como se estar em Viena fosse uma provocação a _ele_, como se estar ali não fosse certo, como se eu fosse indigna de pisar em Viena, na cidade _dele_... Lembrar disso me provocou um arrepio e saí da sacada. Voltei rapidamente para a cama e abracei Sammy com força, como se para ter certeza que ele estava ali, que ele, Samuel Horowitz era real e que, por consequência, eu, Helen Hirsch Horowitz também era real e não a caricatura de pessoa que fui, enquanto estive em Plaszóvia, enquanto estive ao lado _dele_...


	3. Aparição

Abri os olhos e olhei para o lado vazio da cama.

– Sammy já foi. - pensei em voz alta.

Sabendo que o ensaio vai demorar, resolvo pedir o desjejum e começo a planejar o meu dia. O telefone toca.

- Alô! Atendo sem muito entusiasmo.

- Helen, é Beth! Sammy está no teatro e vai demorar, pensei que talvez você quisesse nos acompanhar até o _Schloss Schönbrunn_, é um passeio encantador.

Tudo o que eu não queria era passar um dia inteiro na companhia de Beth e Leo. Eles são ótimas pessoas, mas a necessidade que eu tinha de ficar sozinha era muito maior do que a de fazer passeios intermináveis com meus sogros. Mas, sabia que seria impossível me livrar da insistência de Beth, então aceitei.

Fomos de trem até _Schönbrunn_ e fiquei agradecida à Beth pelo convite, porque realmente o local é encantador. Percorri todo o luxo do castelo absolutamente embevecida por tanta beleza. Há muito tempo acostumei meus olhos às coisas mais simples, então confesso que o fausto do palácio realmente me animou. Fizemos um almoço maravilhoso no restaurante que um dia foi a selaria do palácio. Mais tarde, decidi explorar o jardim, porque tinha ouvido a recomendação de uma senhora que me disse que "_tão bonito quanto o castelo eram os seus jardins_". Como era longe, Beth e Leo preferiram ficar nos arredores do palácio, mas incentivaram minha caminhada solitária.

- Vá, querida, vamos esperar você aqui embaixo dessas árvores, vamos tirar um cochilo! - disse Leo, sempre com seu jeito bonachão.

Fui caminhando tranquila até chegar a uma espécie de parque de diversões, com espelhos que distorcem a imagem e um grande pássaro de metal no qual as crianças se revezavam, animadas, batendo suas enormes asas. Avistei uma grande concha acústica, semelhante a uma orelha. Parei intrigada na frente dela, pensando o que poderia ser, até que ouvi um sussurro, vindo da concha. Aí entendi que era uma daquelas conchas em que escutamos e podemos falar, como uma espécie de telefone sem fio.

Intrigada com o sussurro, resolvi participar da brincadeira que certamente alguma criança estava fazendo comigo e me aproximei mais. Sorrindo, inclinei meu rosto para o lado direito, para ouvir com meu ouvido bom. Mas o que ouvi ressoou em minha alma como se tivesse vindo diretamente do inferno!

- Lena!

Apavorada, virei minha cabeça em todas as direções possíveis, procurando desesperadamente a outra concha, a concha que emitiu aquela voz que há tanto tempo eu não ouvia, me chamando por um apelido que ninguém, a não ser _ele_, costumava usar para se referir a mim. Então olhei bem para frente e finalmente vi a outra concha... Mas não havia ninguém por perto!

Perturbada, corri até ali e fiquei olhando ao redor, sem entender se o que eu tinha ouvido era real ou simples fruto da minha imaginação que estava tão impressionável por conta das circunstâncias. A agitação das crianças ao redor era imensa, então procurei um banco e me sentei, tentando, em vão, controlar meu coração, que a essa altura estava aos pinotes. Como pode? Como pode depois de tanto tempo _isso_ ainda ter o poder de me assombrar assim? Como esse _desgraçado _volta do inferno para me atormentar? Tentei me acalmar e me lembrei de quando, ainda na Inglaterra, para onde fui com mais alguns judeus de Schindler logo após a grande marcha para fora da Polônia, recebi um telefonema do Tribunal Nacional Militar de Cracóvia, no qual me informaram da prisão _dele_ e me perguntaram se poderia atuar como testemunha. E o mais surpreendente é que não era para ser testemunha de acusação e sim de defesa! E, mais absurdo ainda, é que _ele_ é quem havia feito este estranho pedido. Surpresa e muito indignada, lembro que respondi:

- Há algum problema se eu não quiser me envolver? Serei presa ou processada por isso?

- Não, senhorita, não irá acontecer nada.

- Então peço, por favor, que não insistam. Não tenho nada para falar sobre esse senhor.

- Mas, esse foi um pedido do próprio prisioneiro que insistiu que a localizássemos e...

- Como foi que me localizaram?

- Acompanhamos os registros feitos pelo Exército Americano, que cruzou com os grupos de judeus que saíram dos campos de concentração, ainda em território polonês. Foram eles que levaram alguns de vocês até a base militar americana nos arredores de Londres, aonde a senhorita está no momento. Ficou fácil encontrá-la.

- Eu lamento, senhor, mas se estou tão longe da Polônia é porque escolhi estar, e não pretendo voltar. Esse senhor que está em julgamento terá que se virar sem mim. Sinto muito, é a minha palavra final!

- Certo, senhorita Hirsch. Não tornaremos a procurá-la. Desculpe-nos pelo inconveniente.

Lembro que desliguei o telefone furiosa e fui até o guichê da ouvidoria do quartel. Acho que nunca tinham visto eu abrir a boca, pois até então obedecia calada a todas às ordens (por sorte alguns oficiais americanos falavam polonês e assim conseguíamos entender o que nos pediam) e preenchia mais calada ainda a papelada que era empurrada a todos os interessados em imigrar para qualquer lugar, como era o meu caso. Fui percorrendo os corredores até que encontrei o que acreditei ser a ouvidoria e despejei, em bom polonês:

- Quem passou o meu nome para o Tribunal do Exército de Cracóvia?

- Perdão, senhorita? Perguntou, também em polonês, um sujeito de olhos e cabelos escuros.

Não sei o que se passou comigo ao cruzar o olhar com aquele homem, acho que senti uma bondade imensa vinda dele, algo raro, algo que naquele tempo só lembro de ter visto nos verdes e profundos olhos do Senhor Schindler, a lembrança daqueles olhos imediatamente me desarmaram. Comecei a chorar compulsivamente, enquanto tentava articular qualquer coisa... Deus, como detestava essa sensação de não saber o que dizer, sensação que me acompanhou durante todo o período em que estive em Plaszóvia... Como me faltaram os argumentos, saí correndo dali e fui procurar um canto para me esconder até passar a minha confusão de sentimentos. O soldado foi atrás de mim, não tive meios de me esconder com ele ao meu encalço.

- Por favor, saia, me desculpe, eu não queria ter falado daquela maneira. Saia, por favor, eu peço.

O soldado não só não saiu, como sentou ao meu lado, tirou um estojinho de um dos bolsos, abriu, pegou uma gaitinha de boca e calmamente começou a tocar uma melodia linda, algo que nunca tinha ouvido antes, uma música leve e alegre, até mesmo engraçada. Enquanto tocava, ele fazia caras e bocas, todo um gestual divertido que me prendeu a atenção. Foi tão divertido que, sem que eu percebesse, silenciou o meu pranto, silenciou o meu temor, silenciou... tudo! Aquela música foi tão surpreendente, tão inesperada, que eu simplesmente fiquei ali, novamente sem reação, mas encantada com a atitude daquele soldado. Não havia gestos rudes, não havia tom grosseiro, não havia insultos...

Quando ele terminou de tocar, guardou a gaitinha no estojo e se levantou, sem dizer uma palavra. Sorriu, fez uma mesura com o quepe e saiu. Acho que a gratidão que senti por aquele gesto é que me levou a procurá-lo em sua roda de amigos, durante o almoço do dia seguinte. Sem vergonha nenhuma, falei em bom polonês.

- Me chamo Helen, Helen Hirsch. E estendi a minha mão para cumprimentá-lo.

O soldado se levantou da roda e, estendendo a mão para mim, sorriu, devolvendo o cumprimento, em um polonês tão claro como se ele fosse natural do meu país e que só agora eu havia notado.

- Samuel Horowitz. Mas pode me chamar de Sam!

A bola de uma das crianças que estava se divertindo nos jardins do castelo acertou em cheio a minha perna e me fez lembrar aonde estava e o que tinha acabado de acontecer comigo. – Maldito _kommandant_! A simples lembrança de todo o horror desequilibra minha mente, me constrange, me irrita, me fere!

Com muito custo consigo me levantar e passo por entre os espelhos que ora me diminuem, ora me achatam, me alargam, me deformam – Exatamente como me sinto desde sempre, uma figura sem molde, uma figura sem passado, uma figura presa em estereótipos e pelo medo. Deixo a mente vagar quando percebo, por um dos espelhos, que estou sendo observada por uma figura achatada, disforme como a minha imagem refletida. Olho confusa por entre os espelhos e vejo a figura rapidamente se afastar, mas, ao mesmo tempo parar de costas para mim, na entrada do labirinto de hera.

Hesito por um momento. Devo seguir? É real? De costas pode ser qualquer um, não consegui ver direito... Decido ir atrás e me embrenho rapidamente no labirinto. A hera está alta, não tem como ver o lado de fora, só escuto uma música difusa, ao longe, vinda de um realejo. Com tudo isso embaralhando a minha mente, mergulho no labirinto, tentando acompanhar o som dos passos nas pedrinhas do caminho, tentando saber qual entrada ele pegou... Mas, ele quem? Quem você procura, Helen? Quem?

Corro mais um pouco, tento acompanhar os passos, me embrenho com vontade nesse labirinto, corro porque não vejo opção, preciso saber o que estou procurando, mas paro quando chego ao seu centro, pelo menos parece ser. Não tem saída, só se eu voltar por onde entrei. Dou meio volta, quando vejo, ao longe uma figura parada com um cigarro nas mãos, olhando fixamente para mim... Sim, essa figura me é espantosamente familiar. Está todo de preto, com um casaco de lã comprido que lhe vai até as pernas, um chapéu formal, e aquele rosto conhecido... Quer dizer, não consigo ver direito por causa do chapéu e também porque a mão dele está na frente da boca, com o cigarro. Também me parece ser um sujeito mais velho, mas daí me lembro do tempo passado e isso me dá ainda mais medo, afinal, se envelheceu é porque está _vivo_! Consigo ver claramente seus olhos... Ah, os olhos. Eu nunca esqueci _aqueles_ olhos. O olhar mais frio, mais desprovido de qualquer coisa que não ódio, os olhos azuis mais profundos, que seriam belos se não me causassem tanto pavor. Aqueles olhos não seriam de mais ninguém. Eu não estou enganada, eu sei o que eu vi.

- _Herr... Herr Kommandant_?

A aparição afastou a mão da boca, soltou a fumaça no ar e deu um sorriso perverso. Assim, cara a cara, 11 anos depois, vítima e carrasco, olhos nos olhos, olhos nos olhos...

- Lena!

Juro que ouvi outra vez, juro que ele falou o meu nome! Quer dizer, aquele nunca foi o meu nome, era um arremedo que ele usava para me chamar quando tinha preguiça de dizer o meu nome, o meu nome verdadeiro. Ele me chamou por um apelido que eu detestava e tenho certeza que o fez para que eu não tivesse dúvidas. Ninguém mais me chamou assim.

Não me permiti ficar paralisada ali, eu precisava entender o que estava acontecendo, mas, tudo o que consegui fazer foi vê-lo sair do meu campo de visão, me dar as costas e sumir labirinto adentro, como se fosse mesmo uma aparição saída do mundo dos mortos, ou como um Hades saindo do inferno, para dar o aviso a Perséfone, o aviso que sempre esteve me rondando e eu não percebia, não tinha consciência, o aviso que vinha em forma de angústia, que me dizia que ele, se pudesse, se fosse realmente possível, iria me procurar, iria, como o deus grego da morte e da guerra, me buscar para me levar com ele. O aviso dos meus pesadelos mais íntimos! Era ele, sem dúvida, era ele! Caí pesadamente de joelhos contra as pedras e deixei o meu corpo chorar... Eu sabia que ele tinha voltado.

Ali eu soube que ele veio me buscar!


	4. Encontros

**_Olá, amigos, segue mais um capítulo da história. Antes, porém, decidi responder às críticas que recebi até então. Muito obrigada e espero que gostem e comentem o próximo capítulo._**

**_Maria, muito obrigada por todas as suas críticas, tenha certeza que me ajudam a tentar melhorar um pouco a cada capítulo. Agradeço por todo o seu suporte e bondade ao apontar apenas as coisas boas. Acho que aos poucos estou respondendo, nos capítulos, às suas perguntas, como a questão do julgamento de Goeth, ainda não sabemos ao certo o que aconteceu com ele, mas sabemos, pela lembrança de Helen, que houve um julgamento. Quanto às crenças dele, você verá em breve se ele mudou. Helen ainda está cheia de dúvidas, que espero, sejam respondidas à medida que a história vai se desenvolvendo. Aguarde os próximos capítulos e, mais uma vez, obrigada por tudo._**

**_Lola, muito obrigada por suas críticas, espero que esteja gostando e continue acompanhando a história. Estou feliz que tenha se interessado em lê-la._**

**_Ana, eu não falo espanhol, tampouco me atrevi a escrever minha fic em inglês, porque meu inglês é muito pobre. Espero que consiga ler usando o google tradutor ou outra ferramenta que te ajude na compreensão do texto. E muito obrigada por estar acompanhando a história. Espero que esteja gostando._**

**_Elisa, fiquei encantada com sua crítica. Espero que nos próximos capítulos, fique mais claro se o que Helen viu foi alucinação ou realidade. Por favor, se estiver gostando, continue deixando suas críticas, me ajudarão muito! Obrigada por acompanhar a história._**

**_Ada, querida, saudações do Brasil. Eu esqueci de colocar na introdução da minha história, que me baseei sim no filme "O Porteiro da Noite", para dar uma visão da história Amon/Helen no pós-guerra. A ideia do marido músico foi, não para seguir ao filme, mas para que nos próximos capítulos, possa dar mais um toque de terror (para a pobre Helen) na história. Mas, sim, gosto muito desse filme (considerado por muitos como "maldito"). Me baseei apenas para esse início, não darei continuidade às semelhanças com o filme de Lilliana Cavani, mas, espero que mesmo assim, você continue acompanhando a história. Críticas como a sua certamente me ajudarão a conduzir a fic da melhor forma possível. Está sendo escrita para vocês! Um abraço, com carinho, do Brasil!_**

* * *

Escuto a voz de Sammy conversando com minha sogra na sala.

- Helen está deitada? Mas, ela não foi ao castelo com vocês?

- Foi sim, filho, mas ela caiu de joelhos no jardim e...

- Caiu? Como assim, caiu? Ela se machucou?

- É, fez alguns arranhões e talvez tenha ficado roxo por causa da pancada, ela não nos explicou direito como aconteceu, parece que foi explorar o labirinto e pisou em falso em uma das pedras.

- Nós não a acompanhamos, filho. Ela foi sozinha... - Escutei meu sogro se intrometendo na conversa.

- Como ela estava demorando pra voltar, Leo resolveu ir atrás dela e a encontrou sentada em um banco, parecendo estar um pouco aérea, sabe... Como se estivesse perdida.

- Certo... Eu vou vê-la, com licença.

Quando ouvi Sammy falando que queria me ver, imediatamente apaguei a luz do abajur e puxei mais a coberta, tentando esconder um pouco o meu rosto, que a essa altura deveria estar muito vermelho de tanto choro. Na verdade, tinha medo que Sam conseguisse ler nos meus olhos o que estava se passando comigo. Ele se aproximou da cama e, suave como sempre, sentou ao meu lado e passou os dedos nos meus cabelos.

- Ei, garota! Estava olhando pro céu e perdeu o chão?

Fingi estar meio sonolenta e respondi, tentando manter uma aparência de normalidade.

- Eu me distraí. Pisei em falso...

- Se machucou?

- Só um pouquinho. Uns arranhões aqui e ali, um roxo e está tudo bem!

- Quer sair pra jantar? Peter, nosso _spalla_ recomendou um bistrô às margens do Danúbio, não fica longe daqui, que tal?

- Ah, Sammy, você vai ficar muito chateado se eu preferir ficar quietinha aqui hoje? Estou cansada, caminhei o dia todo e depois desse tombo eu...

- Chateado eu vou ficar porque detesto a ideia de não estar com você. Mas eu entendo... Espero que me perdoe, mas estou faminto e muito curioso em conhecer esse restaurante. Eu vou me encontrar com Peter, Johanna e mais umas pessoas da orquestra às oito. Quer que eu traga alguma coisa para você comer?

- Não, não precisa. Eu vou pedir à recepção que tragam alguma coisa para eu comer no quarto. Seus pais vão com vocês?

- Não. Eles vão jantar no restaurante do hotel. Também estão cansados. Amor, vou tomar banho, não quero atrasar.

Sammy beijou minha testa e foi ao banheiro. Fiquei feliz que ele não tentou acender a luz, não queria de maneira alguma que ele visse no meus olhos como eu realmente estava me sentindo. Parabenizei a mim mesma por não deixar transparecer nada, tudo o que não quero é tirar a tranquilidade dele. Sei o quanto fica ansioso às vésperas de um concerto e não quero atrapalhá-lo de forma alguma. Depois que ele saiu e, sabendo que não seria incomodada por meus sogros, resolvo sair da cama e vou tomar meu banho. Ligo a torneira da banheira e tento não deixar meus pensamentos vagarem naquele labirinto, mas sei que isso é praticamente impossível. Aqueles olhos azuis tão frios, novamente fixos em mim, me deram a certeza que ele não está morto, tampouco preso. Ou eu estou ficando louca e ainda não me dei conta disso. Será que estou tão perturbada só por ter vindo a Viena?

Mas, e o julgamento? _Herr Kommandant_ foi julgado, eu sei... Pelo menos eu achei que tivesse sido, até porque recebi aquela ligação do Tribunal de Cracóvia. Lembro que quando encontrei com os Pfefferberg na turnê da Orquestra em Los Angeles, em 1950, Poldek havia me contado do julgamento.

- Não se preocupe. Ele foi enforcado, Helen. O maldito foi enforcado fazendo a saudação nazista. Teve o que mereceu!

- Eu ainda sonho com ele, Poldek. - lembro de ter dito isso ao meu amigo. Ao que ele me respondeu, da forma mais séria que conseguiu:

- Eu também.

Então, se ele morreu, como foi que eu o vi hoje? Se fosse apenas coisa da minha cabeça, uma assombração, uma ilusão, eu o veria do jeito que me lembro dele: uniformizado como um SS dos pés à cabeça, cabelo cortado à escovinha e, principalmente, mais jovem. O homem que vi hoje era mais velho do que me lembro, parecia ter passado dos 40 anos. E se ele morreu mesmo em 1946, tinha apenas 37 anos. Era 15 anos mais velho do que eu e o homem que eu vi hoje à tarde, sem sombra de dúvidas, ainda assim era mais velho do que eu. Então, será que era mesmo ele? Eu posso muito bem estar por demais impressionada em estar aqui, afinal, eu lembro bem do orgulho que ele sentia por ser de Viena, "a cidade da valsa, das boas óperas, da arte e da beleza", como ele gostava de se gabar. Não acho que seja brincadeira de alguém, porque contei tão pouco _dele_ para as pessoas que fazem parte da minha vida hoje, nem mesmo Anna sabe direito o que passei. Depois do nosso reencontro, eu e ela quase não falamos dos horrores que vimos e vivemos, tanto ela como eu achamos melhor não falar, não mexer no passado, pois ainda era duro para nós duas sabermos que os nossos pais e tantos outros não tiveram a sorte que tivemos, não conseguiram chegar até aqui. Afasto o pensamento do fantasma que vi hoje, porque não quero pensar que estou louca, não, não quero pensar nem que estou sã e vi o que realmente acho que vi...

Penso em pegar o telefone para solicitar uma chamada internacional para Anna, mas desisto. Entro na banheira e deixo a sensação da água morna tomar conta do meu corpo e aquecer a minha alma. Eu sempre vou achar que tomar um bom banho quente é um grande privilégio, pois em Plaszóvia os banhos eram sempre frios e rápidos.

Lembro o quanto eu detestava a falta de privacidade do campo. Os banhos coletivos, os exames médicos coletivos e absolutamente constrangedores, pois ficávamos todos nus circulando pelo pátio, com os SS nos olhando como se fôssemos animais ou algo pior que isso. Lembro muito bem a cara de nojo do médico da SS que me examinou em minha primeira semana no campo.

- Essa é forte, saudável, vai aguentar o ritmo do campo. Veja – abriu a minha boca de uma forma extremamente grosseira, invasiva:

- Tem todos os dentes, coisa rara!

Naqueles primeiros dias como prisioneira, trabalhei por um tempo na cozinha do campo. Não cozinhava, mas ajudava as mulheres a lavar, cortar e picar os legumes disponíveis e também na organização das coisas. Ter ido parar na cozinha foi uma benção, porque eu comia melhor do que muita gente e comer melhor em um campo de concentração significava mais chances de sobrevivência. Lembro muito bem do dia em que um oficial da SS entrou na cozinha, aos berros, dizendo para formarmos uma fila e irmos depressa para o pátio. E eu ficava cada vez mais apavorada com as inúmeras filas. Para onde iríamos dessa vez?

- Era só o que faltava, vão matar as cozinheiras agora? – Ouvi uma das mulheres da cozinha pensar em voz baixa. Só tive tempo de pegar uma manta para tentar me proteger do frio. O inverno em Plaszóvia era congelante e eu não podia arriscar ficar doente. Naqueles tempos adoecer significava morrer.

Eu fui com todas as outras mulheres que cuidavam da cozinha do campo, sendo puxada por uma delas, corremos como loucas até próximo à _villa_ que foi construída em tempo recorde para o novo comandante do campo. Foi aí que a moça ao meu lado me falou que o comandante estava precisando de uma empregada, por isso havíamos sido convocadas. Me animei, afinal, deveria ser menos extenuante que o serviço sem fim da cozinha do campo.

- Aqui estão elas, senhor! – Escutei o oficial falar a outro, que, pelo uniforme, tinha uma patente superior.

- Uma de vocês é uma garota de muita sorte. – o oficial de patente superior começou a falar, vindo em minha direção, fumando. – Há uma vaga disponível longe de todo esse trabalho exaustivo na minha nova _villa_. – disse ele, parando rapidamente na minha frente e voltando novamente para o início da fila. – Quem já trabalhou como empregada doméstica?

Todas ali rapidamente ergueram a mão, para que ele tivesse certeza que eram qualificadas para o trabalho. Como eu não tinha experiência como doméstica (o pouco que fiz na cozinha do campo não era o suficiente para me qualificar para o trabalho), resolvi não mentir, afinal, os SS pareciam farejar quando estávamos mentindo. Acho que fui a única que não ergueu o braço.

_- Ja_, - disse ele. - Embora eu não queira empregada de outros. É difícil tirar os maus hábitos. – e veio novamente em minha direção, senti que havia cravado os olhos em mim; mas, me mantive de cabeça baixa, sem coragem de olhar para ele. Com uma das mãos segurando um lenço, ele fez um gesto sutil para que eu desse um passo à frente. Eu dei e ele começou a falar, todo gentil, dando um pequeno passo para trás:

- Não quero que pegue meu resfriado! – sorriu para mim. – Como se chama?

- Helen Hirsch! – eu falei, mas acho que minha voz mal saiu.

- O quê?

- Helen Hirsch. – quando falei novamente, ele tossiu, o que abafou mais uma vez a minha voz.

- Como? Não ouvi!

- Helen Hirsch! – tentei falar um pouco mais alto. Assim que ouviu meu nome, ele afastou a manta que cobria as minhas mãos e as observou. Não sei o que ele quis ao fazer esse gesto, mas observou o quanto minhas mãos tremiam de frio. Eu finalmente o encarei e tentei esboçar um sorriso, para ser bem sincera, eu não sabia o que fazer naquele momento, então me esforcei em parecer alguém com aparência agradável ou, pelo menos saudável. Fazia tanto tempo que não me olhava em um espelho, tanto tempo que não tinha ideia de como estava minha aparência, que me esforcei ao máximo em parecer senão alegre (algo impossível dadas às circunstâncias), pelo menos apta ao trabalho. Ele me olhou intensamente, depois soltou a fumaça de cigarro, me olhou novamente e disse ao oficial que havia nos trazido: - _Ja_! – Eu tinha sido escolhida por ele.

- Ao trabalho! – berrou o oficial. – e nós saímos correndo dali, mas um dos oficiais me segurou forte pelo braço. – Você, não! Fique aqui!

Fiquei esperando as ordens para seguir para a _villa_, e com isso tive o primeiro vislumbre do que me esperava. _Herr Kommandant_ ouviu uma judia, ainda lembro do nome dela, Diana Reiter, que reclamou que as fundações de um dos barracões não foram feitas adequadamente e poderiam cair a qualquer momento. _Herr Kommandant_ ouviu a reclamação do guarda, conversou educadamente com a moça, que era engenheira (formada pela Universidade de Milão), até que assim, totalmente do nada, mandou matá-la. Depois que a moça morreu, _Herr Kommandant_ mandou os oficiais derrubarem tudo e fazerem como ela tinha dito. Passaram por mim, tranquilos e eu fiquei ali, atônita, observando o sangue jorrar da cabeça dela. Acho que ali eu percebi que o trabalho na _villa_ poderia ser bem mais do que exaustivo. Poderia significar minha sentença de morte.

Eu mal podia imaginar, mas já naquela noite, a minha primeira na _villa_, o meu inferno começou. Depois de um dia tranquilo de trabalho, aonde eu tinha feito o único prato que sabia cozinhar até então: carne assada - prato que o _Herr Kommandant_ inclusive elogiou, fui para as minhas novas acomodações no porão, junto da adega. Já estava deitada quando ouvi passos nas escadas. Rapidamente me levantei, a tempo de vestir meu casaco, pois não queria ser vista por ninguém usando apenas os arremedos de pano semitransparente que me serviam de camisola. Quando vi que era _Herr Kommandant_, em pessoa, pensei que talvez ele quisesse que eu preparasse um chá, ou algo assim. Ele olhou para mim, de cima abaixo e perguntou:

- Onde estão os ossos do jantar? – sem entender direito, eu tentei argumentar que os havia jogado fora. Foi aí que ele ficou furioso, assim, inesperadamente e me puxou pelos cabelos, com força suficiente para me lançar ao chão.

- Sua cadela estúpida! Quem mandou que você jogasse fora os ossos do jantar? Hein? Eram para os meus cães! Caso você ainda não saiba, tenho dois cachorros, Rolf e Ralf, que ficariam muito satisfeitos em morder a sua canela no lugar dos ossos que a _senhorita_ deliberadamente jogou fora! – o tom irônico com que disse aquilo enquanto enchia meu rosto e corpo de safanões me deixou perplexa.

Foi aí que cometi o meu segundo erro estúpido (o primeiro foi ter jogado fora os ossos do jantar):

- Por que está me batendo? – jamais perguntaria isso novamente, mas aquele era o meu primeiro dia e eu estava tentando entender, e quem sabe, evitar que aquilo se repetisse. E, com uma dose extra de sarcasmo, ele me respondeu:

- A razão por que bato em você agora é porque você perguntou por que eu estou batendo em você! – Levei mais alguns tapas, até ele se sentir satisfeito e sair do porão, pisando duro. Levei algum tempo para conseguir me levantar dali e voltar para a cama, confusa, perplexa e machucada. Aquela noite foi uma das muitas em que eu não consegui dormir, apesar de todo o cansaço.

Com essas lembranças dolorosas em mente, tento me recompor. Saio da banheira, me enxugo, coloco minha camisola e vou para a sala jantar. Sento à mesa, observo a comida, mas me falta o apetite. Depois da guerra, jurei a mim mesma que, não importasse o meu estado de espírito, sempre me esforçaria para comer, porque hoje eu tenho plena consciência que comer pode ser um luxo muito grande. Dou uma garfada, duas e, quando penso que estou indo bem, a lembrança daquele homem parado no labirinto, me observando intensamente me desconcerta outra vez. Me sinto envergonhada, como se tivesse estado nua na frente dele ou coisa parecida. Tenho cada vez mais certeza de que o que vi era real e não fruto da minha imaginação. Seus traços eram reais demais para serem de um fantasma. Toco mais uma vez na comida, mas não tenho mais disposição para nada. Como um lobo diante da presa, _ele_ farejou o meu medo.

Caminho até a sacada e respiro profundamente o ar de Viena. De repente, um arrepio me percorre a espinha. – Será que ele está me seguindo? Será que veio me seguindo de Londres, ou mesmo de Praga? Ou, pior ainda, será que ele sabe aonde eu moro? O que ele sabe de mim que eu não sei? O que eu vou precisar fazer para que esse monstro volte para o inferno de onde saiu e não me procure mais? É certo que ele não falou comigo, apenas me chamou pelo apelido que me deu, fez isso para me dar certeza e ao mesmo tempo me confundir mais. Minha cabeça começa a latejar e eu volto para o quarto, tomo um remédio e tento dormir, se possível, tentarei não sonhar.

*** Enquanto isso, no _Donau Bistrô_...**

_- Herr_ Horowitz? – diz o garçom, ao se aproximar de Samuel, com uma garrafa de vinho.

- Sou eu, pois não? – o garçom apresenta um vinho ao maestro.

- Com os cumprimentos do cavalheiro da mesa 8. É um _Heidi Schröck Ried Vogelsang_, um vinho branco, austríaco, safra 1943. O senhor me permite servi-lo?

- Uau! É claro! Muito obrigado! Quem fez a gentileza mesmo?

- O cavalheiro da mesa 8, disse ser um admirador!

Samuel Horowitz olha em direção à mesa 8, onde um senhor de cabelos claros e intensos olhos azuis, aparentando estar perto dos 50 anos, o observa. Assim que Horowitz olha para ele, o cavalheiro ergue a taça.

- Por favor, peça ao cavalheiro para juntar-se a nós. Se ele quiser, é claro!

- Pois não, senhor. – o garçom vai até o homem, que, ao ouvir o pedido, se levanta e vai em direção à mesa de Samuel.

- Posso ter a honra de cumprimentar mãos tão talentosas? – Samuel ouve o cavalheiro falar, em um inglês com acentuado sotaque alemão.

- É claro. – Samuel estende a mão. – Agradeço imensamente a gentileza. Sou Samuel Horowitz, maestro da Orquestra Sinfônica de Nova Iorque.

- Eu sei! – responde o cavalheiro, devolvendo o cumprimento. – Anton Klaus Prauchner, seu admirador...


	5. Amargas lembranças

_**Gostaria de agradecer às reviews que tenho recebido. **_

_**Maria, obrigada mais uma vez, suas críticas sempre construtivas estão me empurrando para tentar fazer o melhor. Fiquei feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo 4, espero que este te agrade também. Ainda não tenho às respostas às suas perguntas sobre se Samuel irá perceber o que se passa com Helen ou se o homem no bistrô é mesmo Goeth, porque esse capítulo vai mais a fundo nas memórias que Helen tem de seu passado. Quero com isso, fazer com que fique claro porque ela ainda é tão dominada pelo medo. Por favor, continue acompanhando e me diga o que achou.**_

_**Nicole, espero aos poucos elucidar a sua dúvida a respeito do homem no bistrô. Fico feliz que esteja gostando, por favor, continue acompanhando a história e volte outras vezes para deixar reviews, eu aprecio muito. **_

_**Mia, aí está o capítulo 5, espero que goste, até agora estou gostando do rumo que a história está tomando, e ficarei feliz se tiver mais reviews para me ajudar a escrever a história. Até agora estou empolgada, acho que muita coisa ainda pode acontecer.**_

_**Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a história. Não deixem de comentá-la. Lembrando que não compactuo com o nazismo ou com qualquer forma discriminatória de poder. Estou apenas contando uma história, sem intenção de ferir alguém. Aos que forem muito sensíveis ao tema, sugiro que não leiam.**_

* * *

Passo a escova pelos cabelos devagar. Uma escovada, duas, três... Penteio com cuidado, pois meus cabelos são ondulados e com tendência a embaraçarem facilmente. Enquanto me dedico à escovação, começo a perceber a agitação ao meu redor. Sammy está ansioso, andando para lá e para cá no quarto. Ele é profissional há tempo suficiente para manter-se calmo e seguro antes de uma estreia, mas, conhecendo-o como o conheço, sei que ele não consegue ficar totalmente relaxado, é mais forte do que ele.

- Sam, está tudo bem? – pergunto.

- Sim, sim, Helen, está. É a minha velha amiga, a ansiedade, que veio dar um olá antes da estreia.

- Você deveria estar mais acostumado a isso. A turnê já está acontecendo há algum tempo.

- Ah, não funciona assim para mim. Estreia é estreia! Além do mais, estamos em Viena, a cidade da valsa, das boas óperas, da arte e da beleza...

Ao ouvir Sammy referir-se à Viena daquela maneira _tão_ familiar me deu um calafrio.

- Sammy, o que você disse? – perguntei, em um tom assustado.

- Hã?

- Sam, você acabou de falar umas coisas sobre Viena...

- Sim, e o que tem isso?

- Você ouviu isso de alguém? Nunca ouvi você falar assim sobre a cidade, com esse discurso pronto e...

- Querida, todo maestro, todo músico, todo compositor pensa essas coisas sobre Viena, não falei nenhuma novidade. Isso é senso comum, por que me perguntou se ouvi isso de alguém?

Voltei a escovar os cabelos, tentando dar naturalidade à minha exagerada reação anterior.

- É que achei estranho, nunca ouvi você falar assim de um lugar específico.

- Helen, estou encantado com a cidade, com a atmosfera de Viena, com as pessoas... A orquestra me dá uma visibilidade muito grande, você sabe, e pessoas interessantes estão aparecendo. Um, inclusive, pode vir a ser um importante incentivador da orquestra aqui na Europa, um viabilizador, um mecenas, como preferir...

Cansada daquela conversa, tentei mudar de assunto.

- Tudo bem, querido, eu já entendi. Que bom que está feliz, animado, que está gostando da turnê. Isso é o mais importante! – disse.

Sammy se aproximou da penteadeira, colocou a mão no meu ombro e falou.

- Querida, use suas jóias mais bonitas e o vestido mais encantador essa noite. Quero você deslumbrante nessa estreia. Vai ser uma noite espetacular e eu quero que você esteja luminosa, para me ofuscar na recepção.

- Recepção? Que recepção?

- Oh, já ia me esquecendo, não te falei? O senhor que mencionei agora a pouco, o que pode vir a ser um incentivador das atividades da orquestra aqui na Europa, um milionário vienense... Enfim, nos conhecemos ontem no bistrô, que, aliás, é um restaurante fantástico e ele jantou conosco, sabe... Durante a conversa, ele insistiu em oferecer uma recepção num clube exclusivo.

- Hoje ainda?

- Sim, claro que sim.

- Você não vai estar cansado?

- Helen, você sabe como fico agitado após um concerto. Vai ser ótimo para relaxar. Não se preocupe, será uma recepção bastante exclusiva, para poucos convidados... Vou deixar você terminar de se arrumar sossegada, preciso ir ao teatro. Mamãe e papai irão com você mais tarde, tudo bem?

- Claro! Tudo bem, amor. – disse. Esperei Sam sair do quarto e peguei novamente a escova de cabelos. Tentei ondear o cabelo com a escova, mas acho que fiquei nervosa com aquela conversa e o que consegui foi emaranhá-los horrivelmente. Fiz um movimento brusco para tentar desembaraçá-los e a dor provocada pelo puxão me trouxe novamente péssimas lembranças...

_Herr Kommandant_ tinha especial predileção em puxar os meus cabelos. Ele o fazia com maestria. Bastava um erro, uma pequena falta, um descuido qualquer e pronto, lá estava eu sendo arrastada ou puxada pelos cabelos, era horrível, doloroso e extremamente embaraçoso. Na última vez que ele fez isso, me arrastou escada acima até o seu quarto e me jogou com força em sua cama, para que eu visse uma manchinha minúscula na fronha. Enquanto eu procurava a bendita mancha na fronha, vi que ele tinha tufos e tufos dos meus cabelos emaranhados em suas mãos. Como os que vejo na minha escova agora...

O pior de tudo é que ele não fazia questão de esconder esse tipo de atitude. Muitas e muitas vezes ele me pegou pelos cabelos em frente à _villa_, no quintal, nas escadarias da casa, sempre às vistas de todos, como se quisesse deixar bem claro a insatisfação que era ter uma criada como eu, "tão inútil quanto um copo quebrado". Lembro que quando eu era arrastada, o pessoal do campo me olhava com pena, até mesmo alguns soldados poloneses. Quanto aos soldados da SS alemães, acho que nunca despertei esse tipo de sentimento, pois a maioria ria da situação, para eles devia ser muito divertido ver alguém ser humilhado daquela maneira. E eu morria de vergonha, muito mais do que de dor, porque odiava ser o centro involuntário das atenções de todos. Simplesmente era constrangedor demais...

Consigo desembaraçar meu cabelo e afasto esses pensamentos desagradáveis. Escolho um vestido, me visto e me olho com atenção no espelho, procurando sinais da Helen que fui na Helen que sou hoje; tenho feito isso com muita frequência esses dias, como se estivesse procurando fraquezas, fraquezas que aquela _aparição_ certamente conhece bem. Apesar de estar mais velha, observo que os meus olhos castanhos não estão mais abatidos e cansados como antes, não, definitivamente não. A menina apavorada deu lugar a uma mulher descansada, com as mãos mais bonitas e a pele mais rejuvenescida do que quando era apenas uma garota trabalhando como criada para um monstro. Hoje tenho acesso à boa mesa, ao repouso, aos bons cremes, maquiagens e acessórios, à toda elegância vazia que aquele crápula prezava tanto nas mulheres da _sua_ _raça_. Perfeito cavalheiro com as mulheres arianas e um porco desprezível com as judias, em especial, comigo, a quem ele era particularmente cruel. Suspiro profundamente e me olho mais uma vez no espelho e me lembro de outro momento embaraçoso vivido na _villa_.

Eu estava limpando as janelas do balcão que ficava em frente a casa e era uma extensão do quarto dele; detestava ir até aquele lugar, porque sabia que _Herr Kommandant_ atirava nos prisioneiros do campo ali daquele balcão, mas, como as janelas precisavam ser limpas, eu estava lá, ocupada com este serviço. De repente, ele e Majola, sua amante alemã entram no quarto, falando alto, como sempre. Eu estava ajoelhada, muito entretida com o serviço, tentando alcançar os cantinhos da vidraça, quando os ouvi, fingi que não tinha percebido, pois não queria chamar a atenção e virar um alvo gratuito.

- Amon, eu simplesmente não acho que essa teoria faça muito sentido. Temos muito alemães com cabelos e olhos escuros. – ela dizia.

- Sim, temos, muito provavelmente devido a alguma mistura racial inadequada. – ele retrucou.

- Eu não sei, quantas pessoas conhecemos que são assim e tem as fichas limpas? Ou seja, que não tem sangue de outras raças em suas veias? Há muita controvérsia nisso. Aqui mesmo no campo já vi um ou outro judeu com olhos claros e cabelos loiros. – Majola insistia.

- Ironias da natureza... – ele dá um suspiro e continua. - Às vezes ela nos prega algumas peças.

- Veja, Helen é um exemplo. – Majola disse.

_- Droga_, - pensei. - _Notaram que estou aqui_.

- Exemplo de quê? Ela não é loira, muito menos tem olhos azuis.

- Eu sei, o que quero dizer é que ela não tem os traços dessa gente aqui do campo, é mais... como dizer isso de uma forma que fique adequada... _sofisticada_! Isso, ela tem uma aparência sofisticada.

Nisso, não pude deixar de reparar que a feição do comandante mudou, de relaxado para tenso. Ele foi até a gaveta do seu criado-mudo, pegou um livro e começou a folheá-lo. E então se aproximou de mim.

- Levante-se! – escutei aquela ordem fria e imediatamente me pus de pé, tentando não tremer.

- Olhe para mim – ordenou. Olhei direto em seus olhos frios. Ele parecia calmo, mas estava com uma aparência mais concentrada que de costume.

Ele olhava para o livro e olhava para o meu rosto, como se estivesse procurando algo ou me comparando com alguma figura impressa ali.

- Fique de lado, quero ver seu perfil... Assim não, sua estúpida, queixo para cima. – com a mão, levantou o meu rosto de maneira brusca.

Então ele ficou o que me pareceu muito tempo observando o meu perfil, até que falou em voz baixa, mas audível o suficiente para mim e para Majola, como se estivesse fazendo uma constatação para si mesmo e não tivesse percebido que mais pessoas poderiam ouvi-lo:

- Não me parece _untermensch_! Tem traços muito delicados. É tudo muito proporcional...

- Não te falei? Eu já tinha notado. – de repente, Majola dirigiu-se a mim, encantada por tê-lo feito perceber o que lhe parecia tão óbvio. - Se você não fosse judia, minha cara, abalaria muitos corações aqui no campo. Você sabe como esses soldados são e...

_- Halt die Klappe, halt die Klappe jetzt_! Não fale bobagens, Majola. Essa cadela não é nada além de uma judiazinha sem valor... _Sofisticada_, de onde você tirou isso? Essa criatura passa o dia limpando a minha latrina, não há nada de sofisticado nisso. – _Herr Kommandant_ parecia realmente zangado com a conversa de Majola.

- Desculpe, _Moni_, mas você mesmo comentou dos traços delicados dela...

- Eu não comentei nada e não me chame mais assim... _Moni _era como minha mãe me chamava... Deus, não deveria ter te contado isso, agora acha que tem liberdades, tenha dó. Vamos deixar a cadela trabalhar porque senão não jantaremos hoje.

Ele puxou Majola pelo braço e me deixou ali, parada, queixo para cima. Voltei às vidraças e tentei terminar o meu serviço, com toda a _sofisticação_ que me era possível naquele momento.

Volto de mais esse devaneio e me olho novamente no espelho. Hoje sei que o que ele fez aquele dia foi tentar me enquadrar em algum tipo de padrão nazista do que era considerado inadequado, indigno, _inferior_; quis provar para Majola que eu não era racialmente adequada. Devo tê-lo desapontado muito, porque não acredito que tenha encontrado em mim algo que pudesse me desqualificar como ser humano. Tento afastar esses pensamentos horríveis e dou um suspiro profundo.

- Essa noite não, _Hauptsturmführer _Goeth. Essa noite não vou permitir que a estrague. Nenhum travo amargo nessa noite doce! Sammy não merece, muito menos eu. Vou parar de me torturar com o _senhor_, não vou dar esse gosto a fantasma nenhum, seja de carne e osso, ou pura fantasia... Essa noite, não!

- Falando sozinha, querida? – Beth entra no quarto, como sempre, sem se importar com a minha privacidade.

- Não é nada, estou apenas me admirando. Estou bem? – Levantei e dei uma volta, para que Beth pudesse examinar o meu vestido, cabelos, jóias e dar o seu aval; nisso ela era uma perita. Escolhi um modelo império, rosado claro, bem fluido e prendi meus longos cabelos castanhos para trás, deixando que caíssem em cascata, do jeito que Sammy gosta; deixei o colo suficientemente à mostra, para destacar o delicado, porém belíssimo colar de topázio rosa, adornado com brilhantes e com brincos combinando, que Sam me deu há alguns anos e que até hoje é o meu favorito.

- Helen, o tempo é generosíssimo com você. Deveria se arrumar mais, está muito bonita, muito mesmo! Sammy tem tanto orgulho de você e da sua beleza. Você tem um porte altivo, uma beleza aristocrática...

- Ora, por favor, Beth, não é para tanto! – as palavras de Majola sobre a minha suposta _sofisticação_ voltaram à minha mente ao ouvir Beth me elogiar.

- É verdade, você não passa despercebida, minha querida. Sam me disse uma vez que quando te viu pela primeira vez, vestindo roupas que mais pareciam farrapos e suja, ainda assim, te achou lindíssima. Ele falou que você estava altiva, mesmo em farrapos e que se destacava na multidão. Aproveite, querida, esse tipo de distinção e classe não é todo mundo que tem. Você definitivamente é do tipo que atrai a atenção! E isso é ótimo! Deixe-me ajudá-la fechando esses botões aqui atrás para você.

Deixei que Beth terminasse de me arrumar, gosto desse tipo de atenção maternal que ela tem comigo, provavelmente seria o tipo de atitude que minha mãe teria. Sorri, agradecida pelo comentário tão lisonjeiro e divertido, tão típico da minha sogra. Acho que ela está certa. Hoje eu tenho plena consciência da minha beleza, já fui muito elogiada nos mais diversos lugares e faço questão de estar apresentável ao lado de Sammy, para não desapontá-lo. O tempo de andar esfarrapada já passou, o tempo de ser humilhada também. Posso ser tímida e um tanto quanto pudica, mas não sou hipócrita e não tenho mais a ingenuidade dos anos da guerra, sei muito bem que, mesmo sendo judia, portanto fora dos padrões _arianos_ de beleza, desde aqueles tempos horríveis atraía a atenção de soldados poloneses no campo, atraía também a atenção de alguns SS, ainda que fosse totalmente involuntário da minha parte, afinal, a situação em que vivíamos era terrível demais para que tivéssemos tempo ou vontade de chamar a atenção. Isso era perigoso demais em um campo de concentração, era melhor ficar incógnita e não se destacar, por motivo nenhum, afinal, quem não era visto não era lembrado e tudo o que eu queria era passar despercebida. Eu imagino que os SS tivessem nojo de mim, certamente, mas eu percebia vez ou outra uma ponta de lascívia no olhar daqueles homens, tanto para mim quanto para Rebeca Bau ou Milla Pfefferberg, que são mulheres até hoje muito bonitas. Mas não gostávamos disso, tínhamos vergonha e medo. Ainda me sinto assim em relação aos olhares masculinos, realmente, chamar atenção não é para mim. Sem contar que eu não gostava de atrair a atenção desse tipo de gente, na época eu via os olhares, mas não entendia direito quais eram as intenções. Eu já tinha ouvido algumas histórias esquisitas sobre homens da SS atacando as moças do campo, mas a maioria eram casos de agressão mesmo; quando eram histórias de cunho sexual eu ficava apavorada e com pena das garotas que passavam por isso. Eu me sentia segura por causa das leis raciais, pelo menos os SS alemães não se aproximariam, não ousariam desrespeitar a _Gesetz zum Schutze des deutschen Blutes un der deutschen Ehre_ que eram bem claras quanto à relações entre alemães e judeus, fora que eu achava que, por estar na _villa_ e ser empregada do comandante do campo me dava certa imunidade para esse tipo de ataque. Pelo menos era o que eu pensava.

Na verdade, o único que foi além, que de certa forma ousou alguma coisa a mais comigo foi _ele_, _Herr Kommandant_ em pessoa. E isso aconteceu uns poucos dias depois de ter me comparado às figuras daquele livro racista.

Lembro como se fosse hoje. Eu tinha tido um dia terrível de trabalho na cozinha, extenuante mesmo. Havia preparado um banquete completo, pois _Herr Kommandant_ estava dando uma festa, não lembro se tinha um motivo específico para comemorar algo, mas volte e meia ele organizava festas suntuosas na _villa_. Fui dispensada do trabalho muito tarde, pois, além de preparar a refeição, tinha que cuidar da limpeza da cozinha e até mesmo do salão. Ainda bem que tinha a ajuda de Helen, a outra empregada que trabalhava na_ villa_ comigo, a quem Goeth chamava de Susannah, para não confundi-la comigo. Também tive a ajuda de Rebeca e Milla, que foram convocadas do campo às pressas para nos ajudar. Foi uma noite e tanto, e quando tive a oportunidade de voltar para o porão, dei graças a Deus. Estava tomando meu banho, em uma tina improvisada no porão, quando ouvi alguns passos na escada. Rapidamente, saí da tina e corri para pegar a minha camisola. Como não tive tempo de me enxugar, fiquei com a camisola encharcada e colada ao corpo, o que me deixou ainda mais nervosa, porque sabia que não poderia ser vista daquela maneira, não estava apresentável para ninguém.

Quando vi que era _Herr Kommandant_, meu coração disparou. Pensei comigo mesma: - Oh, não, não de novo! O que esse homem quer a essa hora? - vi os seus olhos cravarem em mim, de um jeito muito diferente, mas que eu já havia visto outras vezes. Na verdade, a impressão que tinha era a de que só me olhava desse jeito tão intenso quando estávamos sozinhos. Dessa vez não pareciam frios como gelo, tinham uma espécie de calor, alguma coisa que eu não sabia dizer o que era. Ele se aproximou aos poucos e disse:

- Então, este é o lugar aonde você vem para se esconder de mim. - ele começou. Novamente, deu um passo à frente, ficando muito próximo a mim.

- Eu vim para te dizer que você realmente é uma cozinheira maravilhosa, e uma funcionária bem treinada. Quero dizer isso. Se você precisar de uma referência, após a guerra, eu ficaria feliz em dar-lhe uma. - ele olhou para mim com certa expectativa, mas não falei nada, pois tinha certeza que ele não esperava uma resposta.

Olhei para ele rapidamente, antes de baixar os olhos mais uma vez. Não consegui captar o que ele estava querendo com essa conversa vazia, por isso, tentei não fazer nenhum movimento brusco. Minha respiração era quase imperceptível, pois estava com medo até mesmo de respirar de uma maneira que ele considerasse ofensiva ou algo assim. Estava dominada pelo medo e sem saber como proceder. E ele continuou com aquilo.

- Você deve se sentir muito sozinha aqui embaixo, enquanto ouve todos no andar de cima se divertindo. Não é? Você pode responder. - ele disse isso, claramente esperando por uma resposta. Mas eu não sabia o que dizer, não queria de maneira alguma irritá-lo, porque já estava intuindo como essa _conversa_ terminaria.

- Qual é a resposta certa? Isso é o que você está pensando. O que ele quer ouvir? A verdade, Helen, é sempre a resposta certa. – permaneci calada, tentando não incomodá-lo.

Ele continuou aquela conversa sem sentido, como se eu tivesse respondido alguma coisa. Aquilo estava me apavorando tanto, que comecei a tremer violentamente, não era de frio por estar encharcada, e sim por medo, puro medo.

- Sim, você está certa. Às vezes, nós dois sentimos solidão. - ele parecia ter respondido seu próprio pensamento e não o meu. Ele se afastou um pouco de mim, e me deu as costas.

- Sim, eu quero dizer, eu gostaria, muito, de alcançar e tocar na sua solidão.

Ele se virou novamente, com um brilho estranho nos olhos. Ali eu senti que estava perdida, sem dúvida, algo iria acontecer. Seus olhos frios estavam diferentes, pareciam até mesmo tristes, algo muito inusitado para ele. E dessa vez não estava bêbado, porque o que dizia, apesar de ser estranhíssimo, tinha certa coerência. Ele se aproximou novamente.

- Como seria, eu me pergunto? Quero dizer, o que teria de errado com isso? - ele perguntou, em voz baixa.

- Eu sei que você não é uma pessoa no sentido mais estrito da palavra. – é claro, estava demorando para que ele dissesse algo desagradável em relação a mim.

- Talvez você esteja certa sobre isso também. Você sabe, talvez o que esteja errado não seja... nós... é isso... - gesticulou vagamente em torno dele. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo tudo? Eu simplesmente não conseguia entender, e isso me deixava cada vez mais apavorada. Mas o que houve a seguir foi ainda pior, ele se inclinou em direção a mim, de leve, aproximou seu rosto perigosamente do meu. Eu estava tão assustada que tinha certeza que ele conseguia ouvir as batidas do meu coração, que estava aos pulos.

- Não, você... Você está certa. Você tem razão nisso também... Quero dizer, quando comparam vocês aos vermes, roedores, piolhos, eu só... – ele continuou, cada vez mais perto de mim. De repente, parou na minha frente, com aqueles olhos azuis enormes e atentos ao meu rosto. Estremeci mais uma vez. Por conta da proximidade eu podia sentir o calor irradiando dele, enquanto eu estava completamente gelada e estarrecida.

Então, ele ergueu a mão, pensei que ele iria me golpear e fechei os olhos, esperando a agressão. Mas ele não fez nada disso. Quando abri meus olhos novamente, vi que ele tocava os meus cabelos de um jeito muito suave; naquela época eles estavam bem mais curtos, porque não podíamos tê-los muito compridos no campo, por questões de saúde e higiene. Tremi ainda mais sob o toque dele. Ele tocou meu rosto levemente, dando um leve sorriso, muito diferente das outras vezes em que se aproximou de mim e, justamente por isso, eu ainda não sabia o que viria a seguir e muito menos o que poderia fazer. Ele continuou.

- Este é o rosto de um rato? São estes os olhos de um rato? Então judeu não tem olhos? – aí veio o impensável... Sua mão se moveu em direção a um dos meus seios. Eu queria chorar por conta daquilo mas não conseguia me mexer, não _podia_ me mexer.

- Eu sinto por você, Helen. - sua voz mudou, de levemente doce para um tom mais frio, lascivo. Ele abaixou a cabeça e, por um momento, pensei que ele ia me beijar ou fazer coisa ainda pior.

Ele recuou antes que seus lábios tocassem os meus.

- Não, acho que não. - sua voz ficou novamente fria, inacessível.

- Você é uma cadela judia. – os insultos voltaram e, pelo menos, soube que o que iria acontecer era o de sempre, algo terrível, mas com o qual eu poderia lidar. Ele falou em voz baixa:

- Você quase me convenceu, não é? Não é? – começou a gritar e, antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ele levantou o punho e desferiu um golpe contra o meu rosto, o que me fez cair e sangrar.

Ele me derrubou na cama, e seus punhos desciam e subiam em uma interminável sessão de socos e tapas. E, para coroar aquela noite estranhíssima, ele se virou, apenas para voltar e derrubar uma prateleira em cima de mim. Depois disso, não lembro de mais nada, pois desmaiei... A sensação que tenho quando me lembro disso é ainda tão forte, tão presente, tão terrível para mim, que um arrepio mais uma vez me percorre a espinha.

- Está com frio, querida? – Beth pergunta, enquanto termina de ajeitar o meu cabelo. – Está toda arrepiada.

- É, senti um ventinho frio, mas já passou. – disfarço.

- Ótimo! Está linda! Falta apenas um toque final. – Beth voltou à penteadeira e pegou um vidrinho de perfume. Aspergiu no ar a fragrância e pediu que eu entrasse na "nuvem de perfume". Fiz o que ela disse e estava pronta.

- Vou apenas dar um retoque final na minha maquiagem e volto já. – Beth saiu e eu me olhei no espelho do armário, para me ver de corpo inteiro.

- Nada mal, Helen, nada mal! – disse para mim mesma.

Respiro profundamente e solto o ar, ainda lembrando daquele momento fugaz no porão e da surra que recebi, sem ter provocado, sem ter dado um motivo para aquela selvageria. Ainda que ele tenha tentado se aproveitar de mim, me tocado de forma tão íntima, nos seios, nos cabelos, no meu rosto, às vezes penso que fez isso para me dar um susto, para que eu não esquecesse de que ele era capaz de tudo. Que para ele não bastaria me ferir de todas as maneiras possíveis no corpo, ele queria chegar mais fundo; o tipo de terror que ele usava comigo era também profundamente psicológico.

Para ele, atemorizar alguém era demonstração poderosa de força, afinal, ele ali era soberano, poderia subjugar quem ele quisesse, da maneira que melhor lhe aprouvesse. Não à toa estou tão amedrontada com a aparição que vi no labirinto do castelo. Aquela demonstração de poder, luxúria e sadismo para mim foi a gota d'água daqueles anos de terror e acho que é a lembrança deste momento em particular na minha vida que venho tentando desesperadamente esquecer. Mas, quando acho que estou sendo bem sucedida nisso, vejo esse fantasma e não sei se tenho forças para lidar com isso novamente. Acho que em Nova Iorque, terei que procurar o terapeuta de Beth outra vez... Será algo com que terei que lidar. Só não sei como direi a Sammy que acho que estou mentalmente doente... Será exaustão?

Até hoje eu não sei se tento fingir que não entendi o que aconteceu naquela noite no porão. _Herr _Schindler me alertou muito bem antes mesmo que aquilo acontecesse, mas eu não tinha me dado conta, não até acontecer o ataque, não até acontecer _aquilo_. Lembro quando _Herr Direktor_ emprestou seus ouvidos às minhas queixas e tentou me consolar. Creio que para ele, _Herr Kommandant_ não sentia apenas luxúria ou sadismo por mim, porque lembro quando ele me disse que Goeth gostava tanto de mim que não me deixava usar a estrela de Davi na _villa_.

- Ele gosta tanto de você, Helen, que não quer que ninguém saiba que ele gosta de uma judia. - as palavras de Oskar Schindler ainda ecoam em meus ouvidos.

E por mais que eu não tivesse dado a devida atenção a isso na época, ainda hoje não sei dizer se Schindler viu além da superfície do comandante, ou exagerou no que disse para me manter calma, me dar a entender que ele não me mataria. Não acho que alguém com tamanha crueldade no coração fosse sequer capaz de sentir algo que não fosse desprezo por aqueles a quem ele considerava racialmente inferiores. Eu simplesmente não sei dizer o que ele pensava de mim. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, penso que, se ele voltou, se é que voltou e não é coisa da minha cabeça traumatizada, enfim, se ele voltou mesmo é porque provavelmente _Herr Direktor_ estava certo... Que, de uma maneira muito torta, muito particular, talvez fosse mesmo possível que Amon Goeth tivesse gostado de mim... Seria isso motivo suficiente para me procurar tanto tempo depois, se estivesse mesmo _vivo_? Ele se arriscaria a esse ponto, apenas para me ver ou me assustar em um labirinto?

- Helen. – ouvi mais uma vez a voz da minha sogra, ao longe. – Estamos prontos, está pronta?

- Sim, estou indo – avisei.

Pego minha carteira, abro a porta do quarto e saio, pensando em voz alta.

- Oh, Deus, eu realmente preciso me tratar... Preciso me tratar...


	6. Réquiem

_**Ada, obrigada por mais uma review, por favor, continue escrevendo e me dizendo o que está achando, é muito importante para mim.**_

_**Ao final do texto, deixo em sequência a tradução de alguns trechos do Réquiem de Mozart, conforme a ordem em que aparecem no texto. **_

_**Por favor, aguardo mais críticas, leiam e comentem, preciso saber o que estão achando, seus comentários funcionam como um termômetro e uma bússola para mim, por isso, comentem, comentem, comentem. Críticas construtivas são sempre bem vindas. **_

_**Ah, tenho colocado palavras em alemão e neste capítulo também coloquei em polonês. Como não falo os dois idiomas e recorro ao google tradutor, por favor, se cometer algum equívoco, peço desculpas desde já, me ajudem e me corrijam. Mais uma vez, obrigada por acompanharem e espero que gostem.**_

* * *

Teatro lotado... uma multidão prepara o espírito para a música de Mozart que Sammy irá conduzir. Não importa quantas vezes eu assista a um concerto, a emoção que sinto é sempre como se fosse a primeira vez.

Os primeiros acordes do _Requiem_ enchem o teatro e fecho meus olhos. Apesar da minha audição ter sido prejudicada, o som está claro e a música me preenche, me sinto viva! Estou muito perto do palco, perto de Sam e, quando abro meus olhos, vejo o quanto ele se entrega à música, a paixão com que apresenta ao público de Viena essa obra imortal. Abro o programa para apreciar o que diz a música, cantada em latim e confiro a tradução:

_Requiem aeternam dona eis, Domine, et lux perpetua luceat eis, __te decet_

_Repouso eterno dá-lhes, Senhor, e luz perpétua os ilumine._

Deixo a música penetrar em minha alma. Subitamente, meu coração, que até então estava em paz, começa a bater mais forte, como se tivesse sentido que algo não ia bem... principalmente à medida que a voz do baixo vai entoando o trecho:

_Tuba, mirum spargens sonum_  
_Per sepulchra regionum,_  
_Coget omnes ante thronum._

_Mors stupebit, et natura,  
Cum resurget creatura,_

_Judicanti responsura._

_Liber scriptus proferetur,  
In quo totum continetur,  
Unde mundus judicetur._

_Judex ergo cum sedebit,  
Quidquid latet, apparebit:  
Nil inultum remanebit._

_Quid sum miser tunc dicturus?  
Quem patronum rogaturus,  
Cum vix justus sit securus?_

Vou mais uma vez ao programa, para conferir a tradução, pois a reação que tive à letra é muito sensorial, então vejo o que significa:

_A trombeta poderosa espalha seu som  
pela região dos sepulcros,  
para juntar a todos diante do trono._

_A morte e a natureza se espantarão  
com as criaturas que ressurgem,  
para responderem ao juízo._

_Um livro será trazido,  
no qual tudo está contido,  
pelo qual o mundo será julgado._

_Logo que o juiz se assente,  
tudo o que está oculto, aparecerá:  
nada ficará impune._

_O que eu, miserável, poderei dizer?  
A que patrono recorrerei,  
quando apenas o justo estará seguro?_

Sinto meu estômago dar voltas, meu súbito mal estar é tão grande que preciso sair do teatro, sinto que se ficar ali vou sufocar, não estou conseguindo respirar, preciso sair... Me levanto rapidamente e vou passando depressa por entre os espectadores, pedindo desculpas, enquanto aquela música vai invadindo todo o meu corpo e me desesperando ainda mais.

Saio no escuro, tentando não me fazer notar, completamente angustiada, sufocada... No _lobby_ do teatro procuro a saída, alcanço a porta e ainda assim consigo ouvir os acordes pesados do _Réquiem_, a missa fúnebre que Mozart compôs e que agora dilacera o meu coração. Respiro fundo:

- Deus, me ajude, por favor, me ajude!

Há tanto tempo não rezo, há tanto tempo deixei a religião de lado, há tanto tempo deixei de acreditar em um Deus misericordioso, porque o que eu vivi só me fez entender que o mal existe e é real, mas a bondade, a misericórdia eu já não sei dizer, sou fraca, cética, humana, cheia de dúvidas, cheia de temor... Eu não sei mais rezar, por isso, deixo a religiosidade de lado e respiro mais uma vez profundamente, tentando me sentir mais calma, quem sabe mais protegida, mas tudo o que sinto é uma tristeza profunda que me domina por completo, que me cega para tudo. Se eu continuar assim, não conseguirei mais ocultar meus sentimentos de ninguém, preciso ficar forte. Mas, por que estou desse jeito, por que essa angústia toda? Se ao menos eu conseguisse entender por que estou assim.

- Deus, não me abandone, por favor!

Dou meia volta, entro no teatro e procuro o banheiro, preciso me recompor antes de voltar para dentro do auditório. De repente, sinto uma necessidade urgente de olhar para trás. No alto da escadaria do teatro, lá está ele, a _aparição_. Aterrorizada, o som e a fúria de Mozart me atingem como uma estocada no coração:

_Confutatis maledictis,_  
_Flammis acribus addictis:_  
_Voca me cum benedictis._

_Oro supplex et acclinis,_  
_Cor contritum quasi cinis:_  
_Gere curam mei finis. __**1**__  
_

Parada em frente à porta do banheiro, observando a escadaria, eu vejo a aparição sorrir, do mesmo jeito assustador que fez na entrada do labirinto. Mais uma vez ele dá meia volta e some, em direção ao setor dos camarotes. Estou tão assustada que não vou atrás, não sei o que fazer, consigo apenas entrar no banheiro e me apoiar em uma das pias. Coloco a mão à boca, tentando silenciar o meu pranto e me mordo tão forte que quase tiro sangue. Respiro fundo, uma, duas, três vezes, sento em uma das cadeiras e ali fico, sem saber o que fazer, completamente atordoada.

_Lacrimosa dies illa,_  
_Qua resurget ex favilla._  
_Judicandus homo reus:_  
_Huic ergo parce, Deus._  
_Pie Jesu Domine,_  
_Dona eis requiem. Amen. __**2**_

Respiro profundamente mais uma vez e resolvo encarar o medo. Sim, vou subir até os camarotes, vou descer ao inferno, não importa, não posso mais deixar essa dúvida me corroer, vou acabar enlouquecendo se continuar a ser assombrada por esse fantasma. Saio do banheiro e vou em direção à escadaria, quando começo a subir, ouço a voz de Beth:

- Helen, o que está fazendo?

- Eu... Eu queria...

- Venha já para cá, daqui a pouco é o final, Sam vai ver que você sumiu.

Sem alternativa, pois não queria dar explicações que nem eu mesma tenho à Beth, desço e a acompanho de volta ao concerto. Sento em meu lugar, mas não estou mais sossegada, agora estou alerta, como em uma caçada, dessa vez inverto os papéis e, como uma ave de rapina, examino todos os camarotes, tentando encontrá-lo. Como está escuro, não tenho sucesso em minha empreitada.

- _Droga, não consigo ver nada daqui, está muito escuro!_ – penso. –_ Será que ele consegue me ver?_ – a possibilidade de estar sendo observada por ele finalmente me passa pela cabeça, o que me deixa ainda mais receosa.

Quando finalmente o espetáculo termina, as luzes se acendem. O público aplaude em êxtase por um período que me pareceu horas, mas que na verdade eu sabia que não passavam de uns poucos minutos. Alheia a tudo aquilo, continuo a olhar em direção aos camarotes. Não vejo ninguém remotamente parecido com ele e o medo de que eu tenha tido uma alucinação mais uma vez me domina.

- Se não é real, eu estou muito, muito louca!

- Venha, Helen, precisamos ir ao camarim. – ouço a voz de Leo me chamar.

Saio com os dois e, no l_obby_ cheio do teatro, mais uma vez procuro pela aparição, outra vez sem sucesso. Vamos até o camarim e atravessamos uma multidão de pessoas com flores esperando para serem atendidas por Sammy e as demais estrelas da orquestra. Sammy abre a porta e nos chama:

- Ah, Helen, mãe, pai, entrem, entrem...

Entro no camarim dele, que a essa altura está um pouco cheio e recebo um beijo rápido de Sam.

- Então, gostaram?

- Maravilhoso, filho, estou sem palavras!

- Para sua mãe ficar sem palavras, você pode entender que foi realmente especial, Sammy – disse Leo.

- Que bom! Fico muito feliz! Bem, quero apresentar uma pessoa para vocês, um minutinho.

Sam saiu e eu me senti afortunada por ele nem ao menos ter notado a comoção que me revolvia as entranhas. De repente, Sam surge com ele, com a _aparição_ que eu tanto procurei bem ali, ao _seu_ lado. Me falta o ar, o chão parece se abrir sob meus pés. Então é real, eu não estou louca...

- Família, apresento-lhes Anton Klaus Prauchner, um admirador da orquestra que tive o prazer de conhecer aqui em Viena. Anton, essa é a minha mãe, Elizabeth, meu pai Leopold e a minha esposa, Helen.

A aparição beija a mão da minha sogra, que parece encantada com ele, cumprimenta energicamente meu sogro e, de repente, para bem na minha frente, como quando me escolheu para sua criada. A essa altura, acredito que quem esteja mais parecida com um fantasma seja eu, pois sinto o sangue fugir do meu rosto.

- Samuel, meu caro, nenhuma palavra que dissesse à respeito de sua esposa faria justiça a ela. Encantado, _frau_ Horowitz.

A criatura estende a mão para pegar a minha e a beijar, mas tudo que consigo fazer na hora é olhar fundo nos olhos dele, para realmente ter certeza de quem é e dizer:

_- Herr Kommandant_! – e então tudo ficou escuro e eu desfaleço.

Samuel, Anton e Leo a amparam, enquanto Beth vai buscar um copo de água.

- Amor, acorde, querida, Helen... O que ela disse para você, Anton?

- Eu não entendi, Samuel, mas acho que ela pediu ajuda, pois caiu em seguida.

- Parecia que ela tinha dito algo como "senhor comandante", em alemão, mas acho que ouvi mal – disse Leopold.

_- Nein_, isso não faz sentido nenhum, deve ter sido outra coisa. – disse Anton.

- Pronto, trouxe um pouco de água, vou molhar a testa dela para ver se acorda... – Beth comenta, passando água de leve na testa de Helen.

- Deve ser o calor, está muito cheio aqui. – disse Sam.

Ouço vozes difusas, abro meus olhos, estão um pouco embaçados, mas consigo distinguir Beth, Leo, Sam, que está com o olhar super preocupado e... Espere aí, eu preciso saber...

- Onde _ele_ está? – digo, em voz baixa.

- Ele quem, querida? – pergunta Sam.

- Ele... O que ele quer? Por favor, onde ele está?

Então, _Herr Kommandant_ surge no meio deles. Ao contrário do que sempre me lembro, o olhar do homem que está na minha frente é agora doce, aparenta preocupação comigo ali, semi consciente. As feições, que vejo tão de perto mudaram pouco, o cabelo está um pouco mais ralo na frente, mas tenho certeza que é _ele_, não tem como não ser, o resto está igual. Quer dizer, quero ter certeza que é ele, pois não estou louca! Me levanto rapidamente, mas, ainda tonta, me desequilibro e Sammy me ampara.

- Você está bem? – meu marido me pergunta.

Quando consigo me equilibrar, a primeira coisa que faço é completamente irracional e irrefletida, uma reação puramente emocional, que guardei comigo por mais de dez anos e que jamais pensei que um diria teria coragem ou sequer oportunidade para fazer o que fiz; dou um salto para frente e me jogo no peito daquele homem, sem pensar, batendo com força onde consigo alcançar, com toda a raiva reprimida, com toda a força que me é possível. Sei que não consigo provocar dor, mas tento fazer a minha parte e, para piorar, além da agressão física, parto também para a agressão verbal, não consigo me conter, é mais forte do que eu. Sammy nunca me viu assim, aliás, _eu _nunca me vi assim, mas não consigo conter o transbordamento que veio a seguir:

_- Świnia, drań, morderca, potwór_! – vou instintivamente xingando em polonês, sem me importar com nada, nem ninguém.

O camarim estava tão cheio que foi por um milagre que poucas pessoas tenham percebido a confusão. Sinto Sammy me puxar pelo braço com força, enquanto vejo o _monstro_ ajeitar sua gravata e o smoking, um tanto quanto surpreso. Ao contrário do que imaginei, ele não reagiu, aguentou a agressão calado, sem se mexer ou sem provocar, como muitas vezes _eu_ fiz em situação semelhante.

- Está louca? O que foi isso? – disse Sammy, me olhando horrorizado, com os olhos arregalados.

A reação impassível da _aparição_ me deixou tão perturbada, que realmente entendi que havia passado dos limites.

- Eu, eu... – tentava desesperadamente dizer algo. De repente, o cretino resolve falar.

- Não foi nada, Samuel, ela não parece estar passando bem, depois do desmaio pode ter sofrido algum tipo de alucinação, não sei. Parece que ela me confundiu com alguém... Permita-me apresentar-me novamente: me chamo Anton Klaus Prauchner, sou daqui de Viena e conheci seu marido há pouquíssimo tempo, apesar de ser admirador do trabalho dele há longa data. Me sinto honrado por conhecer a senhora também.

Incrédula com o que ele disse e completamente mortificada pela minha reação, não consigo falar o que realmente gostaria a todos os que estavam ali, porque me pareceu que ninguém entenderia. A essa altura já tinha passado vergonha o suficiente e não poderia assinar um atestado de loucura ainda maior se tivesse outro tipo de reação diante daquele homem. Se eu estiver enganada, uma vida não será suficiente para pedir desculpas pelo que fiz. Mas, o que me exaspera é ter a certeza que não, _não_ estou enganada. É _ele_, só pode ser _ele_. Usando o tom de voz mais baixo que consegui e, completamente envergonhada, disse, com o rosto queimando de raiva e constrangimento:

- Me perdoe, eu o confundi com outra pessoa. Com alguém que me fez muito mal... Me perdoe!

- Imagine, eu acho que é Mozart quem faz com que fiquemos assim. – deu uma risada, tentando quebrar o gelo. - Agora, por favor, vamos esquecer isso e vamos ao clube. Temos uma festa para aproveitar.

No carro, enquanto Beth expressava toda a sua vergonha e surpresa pela minha reação, Sam, Leo e eu íamos calados. Aquilo parecia que não teria fim, até que Sammy explodiu e descontou em sua mãe a raiva que estava sentindo de mim:

- Chega, mamãe, já basta o vexame. Chega! Basta!

- Sam, me perdoe, eu...

- Helen, por favor, agora não. Eu quero aproveitar essa recepção, mais tarde conversamos. Mas, por favor, para o seu bem, fique longe do senhor Prauchner, poupe-nos de mais constrangimentos. Estou pasmo, mas não será agora que iremos falar sobre isso. Guarde suas emoções para você! E, por favor, tente ser discreta, se for possível!

Tremendamente ferida pelas palavras duras do meu marido, que nunca tinha falado assim comigo, não ouso falar mais nada, não conseguiria justificar o injustificável. Ainda bastante mortificada e constrangida, chegamos ao local da recepção e entramos, o clube era mesmo um lugar muito exclusivo e elegante. Fui para a mesa, e, tentando não ser notada, me mantive calada e pensativa. Sammy mal chegou e já foi cercado por algumas pessoas que estavam com aquele homem. Beth sentou ao meu lado.

- Não entendi isso, agora que estamos sozinhas, poderia me explicar aquela cena ridícula no camarim?

Furiosa com o tom que ela usou comigo, apenas olhei para ela e disse que ia me refrescar na sacada. Beth não gostou, mas não deixei alternativa para ela. Me levantei e saí, mas logo a _aparição_ me cercou um pouco mais à frente, longe dos olhos de Beth e me segurou muito suavemente pelo braço.

- Dance comigo e esquecerei o que houve no camarim.

Sem alternativa, procurei Sammy com os olhos, que me fez um sinal para que eu aceitasse o que quer que a _criatura_ estivesse me oferecendo e que, por favor, não desse vexame. Aquele breve olhar me fez saber exatamente como Sammy estava se sentindo em relação a mim, naquele momento. Mas, será que ele sabia como eu estava e o que estava se passando comigo, bem lá no fundo? Será que se preocupava com o que eu estava sentindo?

Acuada com aquela ordem do senhor Prauchner, porque a forma com que falou comigo não pareceu de maneira alguma um pedido, aceitei dançar e fui conduzida por ele até uma parte mais tranquila do salão. Parecia que ele queria se certificar que Sam ou Beth e Leo não pudessem nos ver e isso fez novamente o meu alerta interno disparar. Quando sua mão tocou a minha enquanto a outra rodeava a minha cintura, o toque quente de sua mão me pareceu assombrosamente _familiar_. Comecei a tremer involuntariamente, como sempre tremi diante _dele_, enquanto tentava segurar as lágrimas. Ele percebeu, mas evitou comentar qualquer coisa e dançamos calados por muito tempo. Quando a música estava quase no fim, ele finalmente falou alguma coisa:

- Então você não me esqueceu, não é Lena?! Não sabe o quanto fico feliz com isso... Cheguei a pensar que não nos veríamos novamente.

- Eu... o quê? – fiz menção de me desvencilhar dele, mas ele me segurou mais forte, me estreitando ainda mais contra o seu peito. Então se aproximou do meu ouvido bom e falou em voz baixa, em um tom bastante cordial, mas que não combinava em nada com as palavras incisivas que dizia:

- Chega de escândalo! Poupe-nos disso. E agora, me escute, mas escute com atenção, sua cadelinha atrevida: me encontre amanhã na _Peterskirche_ às 3 da tarde e não ouse se atrasar. Ouviu bem?

Não consegui responder, estava pasma, incrédula, atônita.

- Se tentar falar qualquer coisa ao imbecil do seu marido ou aos pais dele farei com que se arrependa amargamente. Não ouse me desafiar. Você sabe do que sou capaz!

A música finalmente terminou e me desvencilhei como pude, evitando chamar a atenção. Felizmente, Sam chegou e me pegou pelo braço, o que me fez dar um pulo.

- Ei, tudo bem aí? Parece que resolveram as diferenças, não? Acho que está na minha vez de dançar com minha esposa, Anton.

- Claro, Samuel, está tudo resolvido, foi um mal entendido. Mas, já a roubei por tempo demais. Minha cara _frau_ Horowitz, foi uma honra dançar com a senhora. Com licença!

Nem ao menos um olhar de desprezo consegui lançar ao monstro, pois não queria que Sammy percebesse. Sim, eu sei _bem_ do que ele é capaz e não posso arriscar colocar a minha família no caminho dele. Não sei como tive forças para dançar com Sam, mas assim o fiz, da maneira mais hipócrita que consegui. Graças a Deus ele não tentou manter qualquer tipo de conversa banal e dançamos calados.

O monstro não se atreveu mais a se aproximar de mim. Mas percebi que fui observada por ele o tempo todo, de longe ele mantinha o controle, o terror emocional com o qual sempre me dobrou estava ali, era assim que as coisas funcionavam entre mim e ele. O crápula dançou com outras mulheres, até mesmo com Beth, com quem pareceu manter uma conversação agradável. Vi ele conversar e rir com tantas pessoas e com tanta desenvoltura e naturalidade que me deu náuseas.

Fui ao banheiro duas vezes para vomitar a minha raiva, o meu medo, a minha angústia. Mas precisei disfarçar, porque Beth não me deu trégua, o tempo todo por perto, com um olhar reprovador terrível. Estava tão mal que finalmente Sam percebeu e resolveu que era hora de voltarmos ao hotel. Não ousei olhar para o comandante um minuto sequer. Ele se despediu polidamente, beijando novamente a minha mão e me olhando intensamente com aqueles olhos azuis que sempre estiveram nos meus pesadelos mais terríveis. Quando saímos, não consegui disfarçar e esfreguei as costas da mão no vestido. Sammy percebeu, mas não disse nada no carro. Deixou para falar quando chegamos ao quarto, sem Beth ou Leo por perto.

- Helen, limpar a mão no vestido prova que não resolveu nada com o senhor Prauchner, você continua estranha. Aliás, está estranha desde que chegamos a Viena. Vamos ter muita coisa para conversar. – disse.

- Não, por favor, agora quem não quer falar sobre isso sou eu, estou exausta, minha cabeça dói muito e preciso descansar! - fui para o banheiro, me tranquei lá e só saí quando percebi o silêncio do quarto e me certifiquei que Sammy estava dormindo.

Me deitei ao seu lado, mas permaneci de costas para ele, completamente abalada por ter me certificado que não estava errada e também por ter sido surpreendida pela dureza das palavras de Sam no carro. Puxo as cobertas e, segurando mais uma torrente de lágrimas, penso:

- Então é isso! Ele veio terminar o que sempre ameaçou, enquanto vivi sob seu jugo:

_- Matar você não me custará nada. Será apenas uma bala a menos na minha pistola. _

Ali, deitada na cama do hotel, de costas para o meu marido, com essas palavras do _monstro_ em minha cabeça, mais do que nunca tive certeza que Deus havia me abandonado.

Mozart e seu réquiem, com toda a sua profundidade tétrica, ainda ecoava violento, em minha mente e em meu coração.

_Judex ergo cum sedebit,  
Quidquid latet, apparebit:  
Nil inultum remanebit. __**3**_

* * *

_**Notas:**_

_**1 **__Condenados os malditos  
e lançados às chamas devoradoras,  
chama-me junto aos benditos_

_ Oro, suplicante e prostrado,  
o coração contrito, quase em cinzas  
tomai conta do meu fim._

_**2 **__Dia de lágrimas, aquele,__  
__ No qual, ressurgirá das cinzas,__  
__ Um homem para ser julgado;__  
__ Portanto, poupe-o, ó Deus.__  
__ Ó, misericordioso, Senhor Jesus,__  
__ Conceda-lhe a paz eterna, Amém._

_**3 **__Logo que o juiz se assente,  
tudo o que está oculto, aparecerá:  
nada ficará impune._


	7. Sem remorsos

_**Olá, gostaria de agradecer novamente a todos que estão acompanhando "O labirinto". **_

_**Angelika, adorei seu comentário, ri bastante com o "choramingo". Espero não decepcioná-la neste capítulo, pois ainda não é a hora do encontro entre Amon e Helen. Preferi apresentar o outro lado da história, para que alguns elementos começassem a ficar mais claros aos leitores, por mais que Helen ainda não saiba nada disso. Por favor, deixe-me saber o que achou, leia e comente, ok? Vou choramingar também, pois eu preciso saber da sua opinião! **_

_**Ada, eu não sei nem o que te dizer. Muito obrigada pela correção que fez, não entendo de música clássica e a sua correção ajudou ainda mais na veracidade da história. Estou muito feliz que uma escritora "de verdade" esteja interessada na minha história. Se estiver gostando, por favor, continue a comentar, e, caso a desagrade, por favor, comente também. Fico muito feliz que agora podemos trocar opiniões. A internet é realmente fantástica nesse ponto, não? Obrigada pelo carinho e pela atenção. Estou me esforçando para merecer os elogios. Continue me ajudando, por favor! Considere este capítulo meu presente de aniversário para você! É simples e mal escrito, mas é de coração.**_

_**Lindsey, que bom que está gostando, fico imensamente feliz. Espero que volte aqui e deixe sempre sua opinião sobre a história! Para mim é muito importante.**_

_**Maria, não sabe como fico feliz com suas reviews, sempre precisas e sempre incentivadoras. Espero que mesmo com tantas ocupações, te sobre tempo para fazer umas visitas aqui e espiar o andamento da história. Você sabe que ela só está sendo escrita porque você me incentivou quando ainda não passava de um rascunho em minha cabeça. Estou com saudades de nossas conversas. Espero que se saia bem em seus exames. **_

_**Segue um capítulo bem diferente dos demais. Espero que gostem e comentem, pois preciso saber o que estão achando para continuar a escrever essa história. Agora veremos o ponto de vista do outro personagem principal. Amon não é uma aparição, é real e vai se apresentar em todas as suas idiossincrasias. Está um pouco pesado e peço desculpas por isso, mas acho que não seria coerente com o personagem se eu o apresentasse como alguém extremamente polido e educado. Se alguém se sentir ofendido com palavras mais fortes ou com as opiniões emitidas pelo personagem, por favor, não leia este capítulo. **_

_**Mais uma vez reitero que não compactuo com opiniões políticas de extrema direita ou racistas. Por mais que tenha toques de realidade, trata-se apenas de ficção baseada nos personagens do filme "A Lista de Schindler". Mais uma vez, obrigada por acompanharem.**_

* * *

"_Minha honra chama-se fidelidade_." Desde os meus 22 anos, quando me juntei ao partido, tenho sido fiel a esse juramento. Sou um bom soldado, sempre acatei às ordens sem questionar, fiz tudo o que estava ao meu alcance para garantir que os desígnios das _Waffen – SS_ fossem regiamente cumpridos. Afinal, minha dívida de gratidão com os companheiros de luta era imensa. O nazismo me acolheu, me guiou e moldou o meu caráter. Minha escolha por esse estilo de vida lapidou o homem que fui e o que sou hoje.

Se eu tenho algum remorso por isso? Não, de maneira nenhuma, porque, afinal, desde o início de toda aquela loucura, eu só estava cumprindo ordens. Se precisasse voltar no tempo, certamente faria tudo de novo. Fiz o meu papel, lutei pelos meus ideais, lutei por um mundo em que o nacional socialismo triunfaria sobre todos os "ismos", no qual predominaria o forte em detrimento do fraco, o belo em detrimento ao feio, a justiça em detrimento ao que não era adequado ao novo mundo que se desenhava. Eu fui fiel ao III Reich até o fim! E lamento profundamente que a guerra tenha acabado da maneira que acabou.

Fui o melhor exemplo de soldado, fiz o que estava ao meu alcance e fui promovido e parabenizado por meus superiores pelos bons serviços prestados ao Reich. Mas, quando senti que os ventos da guerra não estavam mais favoráveis para nós, não fui ingênuo ou mantive qualquer tipo de ilusão. Sou um homem prático e, por isso, me precavi. Amealhei o que pude em recursos financeiros, diamantes, dinheiro, obras de arte, ouro, ações, títulos monetários, me cerquei de todos os cuidados, saberia que precisaria de dinheiro para o que viria a seguir. Afinal, como bom soldado que fui, eu tinha a certeza que não me deixariam impune, isso não seria tolerado por tribunais de guerra minimamente inteligentes. Mas eu não me entregaria assim tão facilmente, não, não mesmo...

Dei um golpe de mestre quando fui alçado a comandante daquele maldito campo. Enquanto trabalhava e mostrava ser o que se esperava de um funcionário do Reich, tive meios de juntar meu patrimônio. Eu não roubei nada, apenas me apropriei do que era meu por direito, afinal, fiz muito mais do que deveria ter feito nessa guerra, mereci cada centavo desviado. Enviei a maior parte a bancos suíços e a bancos argentinos, sempre com muito sigilo e discrição. Nem Itzhak Stern, meu contador judeu ficou sabendo disso, porque apresentei bem pouco aos livros contábeis do que realmente usurpava do campo. Não contabilizei esses valores em minhas contas oficiais, apenas uma pequena parte disso foi acrescida aos meus ganhos. O problema é que, mesmo sendo pouco o que deixei nas mãos de Stern, foi o suficiente para chamar a atenção da Gestapo, que averiguava todas as contas com as receitas geradas pelos campos de concentração. E, como estava fácil demais, acho que pequei pela soberba e por confiar demais em alguns colegas... Meus próprios camaradas da Gestapo me prenderam, enquanto passava uma temporada no sanatório de Bad Tölz, para onde fui após o fechamento do campo, tentando me tratar dos muitos excessos a que me entreguei durante os anos em que fui o arquétipo do_ "soldado ideal_".

Fui preso e julgado por meus compatriotas por "inúmeros desfalques, enriquecimento ilícito e roubo de propriedades que, por direito, eram do Reich". Sinceramente, tive que rir disso, porque conseguiram encontrar apenas o pouco que não tive tempo de esconder e que estava nos livros de Stern. O grosso da minha real fortuna eles nem chegaram a ter acesso. Talvez tenham me prendido por me considerar um péssimo gestor financeiro, pois para eles, o campo de Plaszóvia deu mais prejuízo do que lucro em minha gestão. Felizmente, naquela época estava tão doente que me mantiveram preso, mas ainda em tratamento no sanatório... Alegaram também que eu tinha problemas mentais. Deixei que pensassem isso, pois sabia que poderia haver um abrandamento da pena, se eu fosse considerado uma espécie de "perturbado de guerra" ou mentalmente incapaz.

Sim, joguei com todas as armas que me caíam no colo. Mas não me considero de maneira alguma um doente mental, como sei que muitos pensavam que eu fosse; reitero: eu só cumpri ordens. E depois, o que fiz ao me apropriar indevidamente desse dinheiro judeu foi me preparar para o que viria, para as batalhas que viriam a seguir, no pós-guerra. Ladrão que rouba ladrão tem cem anos de perdão, já dizia o ditado. Por isso, usufruo desse dinheiro sem crises de consciência.

Quando a guerra finalmente acabou, os americanos cercaram Bad Tölz e fui preso novamente, dessa vez junto com alguns compatriotas; os mesmos que haviam me prendido, quão irônico isso pode ser, não? A guerra realmente fez o mundo dar estranhas voltas. Por ser quem era, me encaminharam para um tribunal mequetrefe da Polônia, acusado dessa vez não por crimes financeiros, mas por ter mandado para o inferno uns tantos idiotas que deveriam me agradecer por ter evitado que sofressem ainda mais. Veja quanta ironia, ser julgado por um bando de polacos imprestáveis que em tempos de guerra seriam apenas lacaios designados para limpar as minhas botas. Mas, tudo bem, eu já tinha planos muito bem estabelecidos em mente. E iria realizá-los.

Fui julgado e condenado à morte. Segurei meu riso naquele tribunal de paspalhos e aceitei a condenação sem questionar, eles que achassem o que quisessem, não estava interessado nesse tipo de julgamento de "_crimes de guerra"_. Minha consciência sempre esteve tranquila quanto a isso. Tampouco acredito em uma justiça divina que venha até mim e me puna por qualquer ato errado ou imoral que eu tenha cometido. Tanto é que saí ileso. Sou a prova viva do quão patética é a justiça dos homens, ou a justiça de Deus...

Na prisão, achar um trouxa que se deixasse subornar facilmente não foi nada complicado. Com tanta fome e miséria na Polônia do pós-guerra, tão massacrada por meus companheiros e pelos malditos comunistas soviéticos, não culpo ninguém ali que tenha tentado a sorte. Estávamos todos jogando novamente. Por isso, ofereci uma pequena fortuna para que aquele soldadinho polaco me ajudasse a escapar. Não podia imaginar que seria tão fácil. Entreguei para o soldado alguns diamantes que Majola trouxe em sua última visita e saí do presídio pela porta da frente, acompanhado por ele. Isso aconteceu na noite anterior à minha presumida execução. Foi tudo fácil demais.

Suponho que os aparvalhados juízes do tribunal polonês não tenham sabido como proceder, provando sua burrice ou então tenham omitido o meu sumiço, com medo de um julgamento moral dos aliados e demais nações, e soltando a informação que fui julgado e enforcado. Ninguém ia querer assumir a responsabilidade pelo sumiço de um prisioneiro de guerra considerado perigoso. A menos que tenham enforcado um pobre polaco no meu lugar, na falta de um prisioneiro mais qualificado. Não me interessei saber dos detalhes. Restaram poucos documentos sobre meu julgamento, apenas três palavrinhas correram mundo: "ele foi enforcado". A quem diga que fiz a saudação nazista antes de morrer. Gostei dessa parte, porque provavelmente seria algo que eu realmente faria; deu um _status_ de fidelidade à minha condição de soldado de Hitler, encerrou bem a minha história como o _SS-Hauptsturmführer_ Amon Goeth. Pelo menos foi um final feliz bastante coerente para muita gente.

Soube, inclusive, que circulou uma filmagem de minha _execução_ entre os tribunais aliados para que se certificassem que eu estava mesmo morto. Um camarada meu, companheiro de lutas e de autoexílio me informou quando me encontrou na Argentina, que chegou a ver uma cópia da filmagem e que tinha certeza que era o doutor Ludwig Fischer, médico também condenado por crimes de guerra. Depois de rir muito disso, tudo o que consegui dizer foi, "_bem, antes ele do que eu_", e brindamos com vinho e um delicioso bife de chorizo. Adotei o vinho como bebida no lugar dos meus amados destilados. Se continuasse como estava no campo, bebendo conhaque barato como se fosse água, meu fígado realmente teria explodido como uma "granada de mão", como dizia o maldito Schindler. As circunstâncias me fizeram entender que eu precisava me cuidar, emagrecer, estar bem fisicamente, para aproveitar a minha nova vida de milionário. Com dinheiro, a vida é sempre mais justa e eu realmente estou aproveitando!

O mais difícil para mim, no entanto, não foi ter passado por julgamentos, problemas de saúde, prisões ou ter o meu destino selado por um tribunal, o que me obrigou a mudar radicalmente de vida. Trocar de identidade não foi tão difícil assim. O _SS-Hauptsturmführer_ Amon Goeth morreu com a queda do nacional socialismo e eu estava preparado para isso. O problema maior era outro...

Finalmente entendi que todo homem tem suas fraquezas. Por muito tempo julguei não ter nenhuma. Sempre com muita arrogância, me sentia acima das frivolidades estúpidas que derrubam os fortes. Eu sabia que para cair em desgraça, seria necessário mais, seria necessário que algo além das minhas forças ou do meu entendimento acontecesse. E, sinceramente, eu não sentia que algo assim pudesse um dia vir a mexer com as minhas emoções ou contrariar as minhas convicções mais profundas... Sempre me senti anestesiado para a maioria das coisas que afetam tanto os demais. Mas nada e nem ninguém haviam me preparado para o que eu viria a sentir. Nunca pensei que pudesse acontecer comigo algo que fizesse com que eu me sentisse _vivo_ de verdade, que me desse novamente um pouco de humanidade genuína, mas que também me assustasse tanto ao ponto de eu não saber o que fazer. Eu sempre me achei preparado para tudo, mas hoje entendo que não, eu não estava preparado...

Veja bem, sou um homem prático. Do tipo que não se deixa levar pelas emoções. Isso não quer dizer que eu seja um enorme iceberg, como sei que muitos pensavam que eu fosse. Sou sim capaz de sentir afeto. Fui casado duas vezes, oras. Do primeiro casamento, com Olga, nos meus tempos de militância partidária em Munique, tenho amargas recordações. Meu filho com ela, Peter, morreu de difteria alguns meses após o nascimento e isso acabou com ela e com o nosso casamento, que durou apenas dois anos. Confesso que, ao enterrar meu primogênito, deixei em seu caixão a melhor parte do meu coração, aquela que era capaz de sentir empatia, afeto incondicional e que dava a mim um verniz de humanidade. Depois disso eu pouco me importei com o que acontecia ao meu redor. Se não dissesse respeito a mim, como pessoa, como indivíduo, eu simplesmente não me importava, pois não me afetaria. E dormia todas as noites o sono dos justos, não importando o que eu tivesse feito durante o dia.

Mesmo depois do fracasso do meu primeiro casamento, insisti em uma nova relação, porque talvez aquilo me desse algum consolo, preenchesse o vazio deixado por Olga, mas, principalmente, por Peter. Nenhum pai de família decente merece ver seu filho morrer primeiro. Naquela época, certamente eu também não merecia.

Então veio Anny. E com ela, a minha progressiva ascensão profissional. Essa relação durou um pouco mais, ficamos casados de 1938 a 1944, bem nos anos da guerra, o que nos deixou separados a maior parte do tempo. Mas Anny não me servia, a cada visita que fazia à nossa casa, mais me convencia que éramos como água e óleo, e, a não ser por Ingeborg e Werner, meus filhos com ela, não me importei com o que ela pensava ou queria para nós dois e, por isso, levei uma vida de solteiro bastante desregrada, enquanto ela estava em Viena, cuidando das crianças. Pouco vi meus filhos nesse período e não sei nada deles há muito tempo, seria perigoso demais me aproximar, então mantenho distância. Como ela se casou novamente após o divórcio e foi embora de Viena, meu consolo é pensar que estão bem. Ela sabia de Majola e, como sei que detestava ter relações sexuais comigo ou com qualquer outro, ficava indiferente à minha amante oficial e também às demais que preenchiam meus dias vazios longe da família, enquanto estava servindo à pátria.

Acontece que, por mais que soubesse que Majola também não me servia, ela foi outra a me dar uma filha, Monika, a quem gostaria muito de ter conhecido. Me afastei quando ela ainda estava grávida, mas, pouco antes da criança nascer lembro que Majola dizia que, se fosse menino, teria o meu nome. Se fosse menina, se chamaria Monika, uma homenagem ao meu apelido de infância, Moni, que Majola apreciava tanto. Apesar de não amá-la, esse gesto me comoveu muito. Mas, assim que fugi para a Argentina não fiz mais nenhuma tentativa de contato. Quando me ajudou a fugir, ela sabia que seria assim. E não quero que ela venha atrás de mim. Deixei um bom dinheiro com ela e, para todos os efeitos, eu estou morto, não?

Sim, eu tive uma boa vida durante a guerra, mesmo quando tive que me ocupar com coisas que me desagradavam muito, como as liquidações dos guetos e o gerenciamento do campo de concentração de Plaszóvia. Fiquei muito incomodado em estar tão perto do que me causava tanta repulsa. Era muito penoso conviver todas as horas do meu dia com pessoas tão infinitamente inferiores, com todo tipo de sub raças imagináveis, era terrível! Mas, eu fiz um juramento de fidelidade quando entrei nas _Waffen – SS_ e o cumpri regiamente.

Como disse antes, sou um homem prático. Mas também acredito que algumas coisas podem fugir ao nosso controle, querendo ou não. Principalmente se estamos mais suscetíveis a isso. Foi assim comigo. A vida é uma sucessão de eventos absurdos, essa é que é a verdade. Eu estava bem comigo mesmo e com minhas escolhas pessoais, até que _ela_ cruzou o meu caminho.

A vi pela primeira vez junto a uma fila de mulheres maltrapilhas, quando decidi contratar uma empregada para cuidar daquela casa horrorosa, que insistiam em dizer que se tratava de uma _villa_. No meio daquelas mulheres sem expressão, lá estava _ela_. A princípio, o que me chamou a atenção foi o fato de ser a única a não ter levantado a mão quando perguntei se algumas delas ali tinham experiência como empregada doméstica. Aquela atitude soberba de sua parte atraiu demais a minha atenção, e assim eu decidi que a escolheria, queria ver o que eu poderia fazer se a treinasse adequadamente, ao meu gosto. Na verdade, me passou pela cabeça que a garota fosse de alguma família judia fina, e, por isso, fiquei ainda mais interessado, pois humilhar uma judia de classe alta era ainda mais excitante do que castigar uma pobre coitada, cuja vida já era difícil antes da guerra. Ainda mais porque eu sabia que eram os judeus ricos os grandes responsáveis pela miséria do povo alemão e do povo austríaco. Eu queria fazer com que ela sentisse a indignidade do trabalho que executaria ali. Eu queria que uma rica garota judia limpasse o meu chão, a minha latrina ou qualquer outra coisa que ela considerasse degradante ou indigno.

Quando pedi para falar seu nome, olhei atentamente para o rosto dela e, querendo ou não, a achei muito bonita. Senti um impulso em examinar suas mãos, talvez à procura de alguma aliança, mas depois que as vi, geladas e sem nenhum anel, me dei conta que talvez ela já tivesse sido despojada dele, se tivesse tido um. Era uma garota ainda bem jovem e muito apavorada.

Mas já a princípio ela fez algo que me irritou profundamente. Imagino que ela soubesse que era muito bonita e tentou lançar o primeiro feitiço contra mim, me olhando timidamente com seus grandes olhos castanhos e dando um leve sorriso. "_Quis ser simpática, a bruxinha_", pensei comigo mesmo. O fato de tentar se favorecer de sua beleza já no nosso primeiro encontro me fez àquela noite descer até o porão, aonde sabia que seriam suas acomodações. Eu inventei uma desculpa qualquer para puni-la. E ela ainda foi impertinente, a cadela, querendo saber por que eu estava a agredi-la. Bati ainda mais para que ela entendesse que não deveria fazer perguntas, não deveria sorrir ou tentar flertar, pois eu não era nenhum idiota, e estava a par de como as judias tentam enfeitiçar os homens de bem para se safarem do trabalho pesado. Todas elas são falsas, todas elas carregam truques para nos enganar. Mas a mim não, eu estava preparado e iria dobrá-la, para que não ousasse me enganar.

O problema é que ela estava dentro da minha casa. Eu mesmo não quis que ela ficasse longe, pois poderia precisar de alguma coisa no meio da noite e ela estar ali por perto facilitaria em muito a minha vida. Mas, com isso, deixei a porta aberta, facilitei demais as coisas para ela. Por isso ela precisava ser punida constantemente.

Deus, como ela era bonita, isso me desconcertava tanto... Vi uma vez ela rindo com Lisiek, um judeuzinho inútil que cuidava do meu cavalo e dos meus cães e depois de ver aquilo, fiquei absolutamente impossibilitado de trabalhar o resto do dia. Dentes perfeitos e muito brancos, todos à mostra em um lindo sorriso para um garotinho imberbe que se mijava todo em minha presença. Que desperdício!

Eu nunca esqueci aquele sorriso. Bati tanto nela naquela noite que não a vi por muitos dias, por certo ela ficou apavorada e me evitou o quanto lhe foi possível. E para mim, não vê-la era uma tortura! Acho que esse foi um dos motivos que me fez despachar Lisiek mais rápido para o inferno. Culpei as manchas em minha banheira, mas o fato é que não suportava a ideia daquele garoto bobo fazendo graça para a minha criada, se divertindo com _minha_ Helen. Ainda mais que eu nunca vi aquele sorriso direcionado a mim; comigo era sempre a mesma expressão apavorada, com tremores e olhos baixos. E eu louco para ver o sorriso dela... Quando eu lhe dava surras muito pesadas, tentava ser mais agradável e suave nos dias seguintes, para que ela visse que eu não era de todo mau, que estava apenas tentando corrigir seus maus hábitos. Mas ela não parecia entender, sempre demonstrando um pavor que eu detestava, sempre tentando me evitar, fugindo de mim, o que só me irritava ainda mais.

Lembro de uma vez em que Majola quebrou o braço. Não, eu não tive culpa nisso, a imbecil foi atravessar uma rua em Cracóvia e não viu uma bicicleta que a derrubou e acabou provocando a fratura. O problema é que ela havia encomendado um vestido para minha festa de aniversário, que seria realizada na _villa_, e precisava prová-lo. Mas o braço com o gesso e a tipóia era um impedimento e tanto.

Naquele dia em particular eu tinha trabalhado duro, passei o dia todo inspecionando os trabalhadores no campo e dando a justa punição para os lentos e vagabundos que me atrasavam a produção. Estava com um humor péssimo quando voltei para a _villa_ e tudo o que queria era um pouco de paz. Mas, quando cheguei em casa, Susannah, a outra criada judia que trabalhava para mim ficou tentando me manter no andar de baixo, tentando me distrair de alguma coisa. Percebi que ela estava tentando ganhar tempo para que algo fosse concluído lá em cima, e, já irritado e muito curioso, fui ver o que se passava. Foi aí que entrei no meu quarto e tive uma visão absolutamente espetacular.

Majola tinha pedido que o costureiro fizesse a prova do vestido em Helen, já que ela própria estava impossibilitada. E foi a visão mais sublime que eu tive _dela_ naqueles tempos e que até hoje me perturba de uma maneira terrível. Ela tinha os cabelos displicentemente presos para cima, em uma espécie de coque, o que emoldurou ainda mais seu rosto de traços delicados. Mesmo sem um pingo de maquiagem, ficou belíssima naquele vestido azul. Estava tão bonita que eu tive vontade de ficar de joelhos diante dela. Por isso, fiquei apavorado, não queria que Majola, o costureiro ou mesmo a pequena feiticeira tivessem percebido. Engoli em seco o meu desejo e fingi um grande desagrado.

- Majola, o que é isso?

- Amon, esse é o vestido que eu tinha te falado! Não é maravilhoso?

- Por que essa cadela está usando uma roupa de festa? – dei um tom particularmente furioso a essa frase, o que fez Helen baixar a cabeça ainda mais.

- Amon, meu querido, como eu iria provar o vestido nesse estado? O costureiro precisa finalizá-lo e desse jeito eu não posso vesti-lo. Helen é um pouco mais magra do que eu, mas isso é irrelevante agora. O que importa é que o senhor Bauermann conseguirá terminar o vestido a tempo para que eu o use em sua festa de aniversário.

Muito irritado e confuso com aquela visão, esbravejei:

- Lena, tire isso já antes que eu o arranque de você!

Lembro que a pobre criatura ficou tão apavorada que tentou por todos os meios alcançar os botões do vestido, que ficavam nas costas. Pelo jeito não se importou nem um pouco em tirar a roupa na minha frente, provando mais uma vez que era uma ordinária que queria mesmo me provocar, me seduzir. Só não a vi nua porque Majola foi mais rápida e a levou para trás de um biombo que havia no quarto.

O biombo era claro e, na contraluz, consegui ter um vislumbre do contorno do corpo dela enquanto Majola a ajudava a se despir. Confesso que aquela visão me provocou uma angústia e um desejo desesperados. A ideia de tê-la nua no meu quarto era tão improvável e proibida que quase fiz uma loucura. Infelizmente não podia ir até o biombo, empurrar Majola e o costureiro para fora, arrancar aquele vestido e... Não, eu não podia tocá-la, a não ser que batesse nela, não podia sequer abraçá-la, quem dirá possuí-la... Não, jamais... Nem ao menos elogiá-la por estar tão esplendidamente bonita me era possível naqueles tempos.

Só Deus ou o demônio sabem o que passei naquela noite, sonhando com ela e o vestido azul. No sonho ela dançava com outros soldados, rindo indiferente à minha angústia solitária, escarnecendo do meu sofrimento, percebendo e se aproveitando do meu ciúme, do meu desejo, se insinuando e depois fugindo, como ela sempre fazia... Feiticeira desgraçada!

Por conta desse pesadelo, desci ao porão por três noites seguidas para deixar claro a ela que não toleraria outra demonstração de exibicionismo e provocação.

Em outras ocasiões solicitava que ela viesse ao meu escritório para polir as minhas unhas. Sou um cavalheiro, detesto parecer um maltrapilho e procuro estar com minha higiene pessoal em dia. Assim podia contemplá-la ostensivamente, sem ser incomodado, e também não precisaria usar de violência para que pudesse tocá-la sem levantar suspeitas. Ela fazia seu trabalho calada e suavemente, pois sabia que se me machucasse eu não hesitaria em dar-lhe o castigo merecido.

Eram momentos tão bons, tão _nossos_, que eu aproveitava para me aproximar dela fingindo que estava folheando o jornal, ou alguma revista. Era o melhor que podia fazer para me aproximar e sentir o cheiro dela. Sei que ela não usava perfumes, apenas sabão barato para tomar banho, mas ainda sim eu sentia um cheiro todo especial, parecia que dela emanava uma mistura de hortelã com limão, canela e flores variadas. Por certo resquício dos temperos e frutas que manipulava na cozinha e das flores que trocava nos vasos da _villa_ diariamente. O cheiro dela era tão bom que eu tinha ímpetos de puxá-la junto a mim e ficar assim, por horas, em um abraço estreito, forte e passional.

É claro que eu lutava contra a luxúria, sou homem e tenho meus desejos. Mas, por ela sentia algo mais forte do que isso, que ia além da vontade de tê-la em minha cama. Aquela suavidade toda, sua distinção natural, a tal sofisticação propalada por Majola, tudo aquilo fazia toda a diferença para mim. Era como se ela fosse boa demais para aquele campo, suave e delicada, diferente da brutalidade dos trabalhos que era obrigada a executar. Diferente da feiúra do campo, diferente de _mim_, tão seco por dentro, _tão_ soldado...

Estar perto dela era como estar em um jardim e admirar uma flor rara, que inspira ternura, cuidados, amor e proteção. E isso me mortificava, pois não podia abraçá-la, beijá-la, tampouco rir com ela, ver ela sorrir, brincar comigo, essas coisas que as pessoas que se gostam fazem com tanta naturalidade. Essa era a humanidade que ela me devolveu e por me deixar assim tão fraco e vulnerável é que eu me vingava dela. Maldita guerra! Maldita raça inferior repleta de feiticeiros, ladrões e enganadores!

Ela era um _deles_, mas de modo algum eu queria que fizesse parte disso, então a proibi de usar a estrela de Davi, pois não suportava a ideia de que ela fosse mesmo _untermensch_, desqualificada como ser humano.

Por isso eu batia nela, por isso eu a maltratava tanto. Puni-la era como punir a mim mesmo, colocá-la em seu lugar, diminuí-la. Me fazia bem agredi-la, mas contraditoriamente também me fazia muito mal. Era necessário, pois eu queria que ela parasse de me provocar, parasse de ser o que era, aquela criatura doce e delicada, solícita e suave, como sempre imaginei que uma esposa _ariana_ deveria ser. Tão diferente da histeria de Olga, da indiferença de Anny, da vulgaridade de Majola ou qualquer outra prostituta polaca que Oscar Schindler colocasse em meu caminho. Ela era o que eu achava que toda mulher deveria ser. Tive muitas mulheres antes e depois dela, mas Helen foi a única que eu _realmente _quis e que, por um golpe do destino, não podia ser minha.

Quando as coisas começaram a ficar tensas para o nosso lado na guerra, soube que o campo seria desativado e todos os presos removidos para Auschwitz. Como até então eu não tive a coragem necessária para matá-la e dar fim ao meu tormento e, não suportando a ideia de que ela fosse para aquele campo maldito, aceitei a aposta de Schindler e a perdi nas cartas. Não foi nada cavalheiresco o que fiz, mas essa atitude me garantiu mais alguns zlotys e também assegurou a vida dela. Afinal, eu já sabia que Schindler não iria sossegar enquanto os seus _amados_ judeus não estivessem com ele, e me aproveitei dessa sua fraqueza para me beneficiar. O dinheiro foi entrando e eu fui tendo cada vez mais certeza que, assim como ela, também eu escaparia com vida dessa guerra perdida.

Soube por Stern que ela também tinha uma irmã, Anna, e que por sorte trabalhava ali perto, na fábrica de Bosch. Entrei em contato com ele e pedi que enviasse a garota para Schindler. É claro que Bosch não a entregaria de graça. Anna me custou um quadro valioso e acho que a cadela nem sabe disso, duvido que Schindler também soubesse, pois a irmã de Helen caiu no colo dele como se a providência divina tivesse tido alguma participação nisso. Bem, isso é algo que _agora_ pode ser usado a meu favor.

Deixei-a ir, mas sabia que não poderia passar sem ela o resto da minha vida. Sou como uma criança mimada que não sossega até ter o brinquedo tão desejado. De alguma maneira, quando as coisas ficassem mais fáceis para mim, eu tentaria procurá-la, se fosse possível, não importaria quanto tempo ou dinheiro isso me custasse. Eu iria atrás dela, pois já tinha idealizado toda uma vida ao seu lado e disso não abriria mão.

Na época do meu julgamento, solicitei que ela fosse minha testemunha de defesa, na esperança de tê-la mais próxima, quem sabe conseguisse escapar e levá-la comigo para a Argentina. Mas os idiotas do tribunal polonês não conseguiram localizá-la. Tive que me resignar com isso. Quando voltei da Argentina, nove anos depois da minha fuga e já na persona do milionário Anton Klaus Prauchner, arrisquei minha pele e a procurei em toda Polônia, vasculhei diversas cidades europeias aonde encontrava o sobrenome Hirsch, mas não tive sucesso.

Desembarquei em Viena há pouco tempo, não fico longos períodos no mesmo lugar, porque acho que todo cuidado é pouco. Apesar de estar mais magro, sei que minha aparência não mudou muito desde os tempos da guerra, então, tento não levantar suspeitas. Meu novo estilo de vida ironicamente me permite circular nas altas rodas em todas as grandes capitais europeias. Mas, procuro sempre a discrição, prefiro a aura de recluso para evitar maiores problemas.

E é incrível como a vida realmente dá voltas fantásticas... Pois não é que ela veio até mim sem que eu precisasse gastar mais um centavo?! Mal pude acreditar na minha sorte essa semana, quando, a caminho de casa, resolvi parar e comprar o jornal. No caderno de cultura estava lá a foto dela, quer dizer _dela_ acompanhando o marido maestro. O mais estranho nisso tudo é que eu realmente não havia sequer cogitado a possibilidade de que ela pudesse ter um marido. Não sei, eu acho que tinha a ideia de que ela sempre estaria por perto e, mais ainda, disponível para mim. Eu não contava com esse maestro judeu no meu caminho.

Descobri o hotel aonde estavam hospedados e mandei um funcionário subornar um dos porteiros, a fim de que passassem informações pertinentes sobre os Horowitz.

Quando fiquei sabendo que iam até o castelo, resolvi ir atrás deles. Por sorte, o marido _tocador de realejo_ não estaria presente. Então, tudo o que eu precisava era de uma oportunidade a sós com ela. Depois que vi que os pais do tal maestro eram idosos, paguei a uma senhora para que se aproximasse dela e sugerisse uma visita aos jardins. Por serem distantes, tinha certeza que os velhos não a acompanhariam. Aí foi só segui-la. Fiz uma brincadeira com ela, para ver até que ponto se lembrava de mim. Pela reação que teve, percebi que ainda estava bem presente em sua memória. Melhor assim.

Depois soube que iriam jantar no Donau... Lugar requintado, por certo o judeuzinho gosta de mimá-la. Fui até lá, mas infelizmente ela não foi, devo tê-la assustado muito naquela tarde no labirinto. Bajulei o maridinho dela e assim tive mais condições de me aproximar. E hoje finalmente fiz minha aparição triunfante. Se a lembrança que eu tinha dela usando um vestido de festa era ainda muito vívida, hoje eu tive a comprovação máxima do quanto dentro de uma regra se tem a exceção e do quanto valeu a pena esperar. Ela é a exceção dos da sua raça, uma jóia preciosa em meio aos porcos, e não me importa mais o que Hitler pensava a respeito deles. A guerra acabou, perdemos e o meu juramento de nada vale. Ainda mais agora que sou outro homem, alguém que está acima dessa questão de superioridade ou inferioridade racial. Essas leis não valem mais, o Führer morreu e finalmente estou desobrigado de cumpri-las...

Ela teve o azar de nascer judia, mas isso agora é um mero detalhe. O que penso em relação aos judeus por certo não mudou, mas agora sou livre para expressar os meus sentimentos e desejos mais ocultos, quer ela os aceite ou não.

Já não sinto obrigação moral em relação a esse assunto, não mesmo. E quero que ela entenda isso, quero que ouça o que tenho a dizer e que faça o que estou _mandando_, porque é assim que tem que ser. Não podemos mais evitar isso, eu pelo menos não posso mais. E sei que ela compreenderá e entenderá que não há outra solução para a _nossa_ história. Agora, só o que nos atrapalha é _o_ marido, mas nada que não se possa resolver.

Ela que não esqueça que é a grande responsável por isso tudo, pois foi ela quem se aproximou, se ofereceu e me enfeitiçou, nada disso foi minha culpa e se hoje ela voltou para os meus braços, é porque o destino quis assim. E ela sabe disso... Mas, caso insista no contrário, farei com que tenha essa certeza. Nem que para isso tenha que usar novamente a força.

Todos esses pensamentos me deixam relaxado em minha cama. Dançar com ela hoje à noite foi só o primeiro passo. Sim, agora tudo está conspirando a meu favor. Com essa sensação de felicidade iminente, entrego a Morfeu todos os meus sonhos bons, aqueles que podem finalmente virar realidade.


	8. Peterskirche

_**Olá a todos. Vocês não sabem o quanto suas críticas têm me ajudado no andamento de "O labirinto". A repercussão que estou tendo é maior do que eu podia esperar e fico muito feliz que estejam gostando e, principalmente, comentando.**_

_**Gostaria de agradecer aos que deixaram reviews:**_

_**Lola, que bom que gostou do ponto de vista de Amon nessa história. Estava com medo do que pudessem pensar, mas vejo que afinal foi uma boa caracterização do que sempre pensei que o personagem do filme pudesse ser. Que bom que acha que minha história é "viciante". Tenha certeza que se não estivessem gostando e comentando, talvez eu já tivesse desistido de continuar a escrevê-la, porque, vou confessar, toma certo tempo escrevê-la. Espero que continue a acompanhar e depois me diga o que achou desse capítulo! Tenho muitas cartas na manga a apresentar. E, não se preocupe, acho que o seu inglês deve ser bem melhor do que o meu. Estou indo passear na Europa em agosto, e estou bastante triste que não passarei pela Polônia. Sonho em conhecer Cracóvia e Varsóvia. Espero que goste desse capítulo também.**_

_**Lindsey, aí está o capítulo 8. Que bom que gostou do capítulo 7, até agora foi o que mais recebi comentários. Segui sua dica e tentei fazer com que Helen pareça forte, e eu acredito que tive sucesso nisso, pois ela é uma mulher que passou pelos sofrimentos mais inimagináveis e ainda assim, tenta, sozinha, defender a si própria e àqueles a quem ela ama. A meu ver, isso é sinal de força, não? E estou escrevendo a história tendo em mente que se trata de uma história de horror. O que não quer dizer que não possa ter suas doses de amor, mas digamos, do tipo forte, violento e que não precisa necessariamente ser correspondido. Suas sugestões foram preciosas, peço que continue com elas, por favor. Me ajude a tornar essa história uma boa história a ser contada.**_

_**Duduccia, cada elogio seu para mim é uma inspiração. Concordo com você, até os piores monstros tem uma alma e um ponto fraco e resta a nós apresentá-los aos leitores, arriscando nossa pele em todo tipo de julgamento. Mas vale a pena, não? Aos que acompanham "O labirinto", sugiro que acompanhem também "Ossessione", outra história interessante com tema semelhante. Amigos do site , vamos nos apoiar, vamos ler as histórias e continuar trocando opiniões, isso só acrescenta ao site e a nós, leitores e escritores.**_

_**Maria, que bom saber que você está gostando e lendo e relendo os capítulos. Eu também costumo ler diversas vezes antes de publicar, procurando erros, trechos truncados ou algo que possa dificultar o entendimento. Fiquei pensando se as pessoas não achariam o capítulo 7 muito horrível, pois fiz um Goeth cheio de cinismo, ironia e preconceitos. Tenha certeza que vou continuar a escrever enquanto estiver agradando, é isso que tem me motivado. Mas, por isso preciso tanto das críticas. Estou sentindo muita falta de novos capítulos de "Helen". Sei que está extremamente ocupada, mas, por favor, não nos deixe órfãos de sua história. Queremos novos capítulos! Beijos e aguardo notícias suas!**_

_**XxRulenumber12xX, que bom que está gostando. Como já disse antes, estava apavorada que achassem que exagerei no perfil de Amon, mas achei que não tinha como Helen ser assombrada por alguém que não fosse, no mínimo, realmente assustador. Eu também pensei como você, quando vi "A Lista de Schindler", gostaria mesmo que a história desses dois tivesse se desenvolvido mais. Por isso, aqui estou, arriscando dar uma opinião de "como seria". E, sim, devo concordar com você, o Amon Goeth interpretado pelo ator Ralph Fiennes é mesmo muito atraente, ainda que terrivelmente mau. Volte mais vezes para dar sua opinião, prometo que muita coisa ainda vai acontecer por aqui para o desespero da nossa pobre Helen...**_

_**Angelika, que bom que gostou do modo como Goeth foi apresentado. Realmente, enfatizei toda a sua maldade, com a intenção de que ficasse bem claro o quanto sua fraqueza por Helen também o desestabilizou. E ele é mau e não vai mudar, mesmo sendo um homem apaixonado. O amor também tem suas manchas escuras, não acha? Acho que estou tomando uma direção bem diferente de "O Porteiro da Noite". Continue comentando, por favor!**_

_**Reader, que bom que está achando a história empolgante. Por enquanto, o capítulo 7 foi o primeiro com o ponto de vista de Amon. Mas, para que a história se desenvolva bem, tive que apresentar a sequência dos acontecimentos, deixando um pouco de lado a visão de Amon neste capítulo. Prometo a você que outros virão, com Goeth de protagonista. Ele é um personagem muito forte, e a julgar pela quantidade de comentários que recebi por este capítulo, acredito que todos aqui estão interessados em que ele se mostre um pouco mais.**_

_**É isso. Muito obrigada por estarem acompanhando. Agora, segue o capítulo 8, que, espero, resulte em mais comentários construtivos e incentivadores, como os que tenho recebido até agora. É sério, tem me ajudado demais a continuar a contar essa história. Até breve!**_

* * *

Caminhando a passos rápidos, entro na _Peterskirche_ um pouco antes da hora combinada. A beleza majestosa da igreja é comovente, mas meu espírito está apreensivo demais para apreciar o que quer que seja. Simplesmente não sei o que estou fazendo ali. Mas não tenho mais como voltar atrás. Na realidade, tenho a impressão de que estou caminhando ainda mais devagar, como se estivesse rumando ao cadafalso...

Paro em frente a uma das duas relíquias oriundas das catacumbas de Roma e que fazem parte do acervo da igreja: ossos humanos exibidos em caixões de vidro. Diante desses esqueletos eternamente expostos de mártires romanos, penso que provavelmente _Herr Kommandant_ escolheu esta igreja bela, porém macabra, para mais uma vez testar meus limites emocionais, que estão tão fragilizados.

Além disso, esses ossos no relicário me lembram demais do uniforme dele, que era ornamentado por uma cabeça de esqueleto e dois ossos transpassados. A caveira indicava que ele pertencia à _SS-Totenkopfverbände_, a maligna divisão das SS encarregada do controle dos campos de concentração. Tantas vezes sofri para tirar as manchas de sangue desse uniforme, principalmente quando ele voltava de uma de suas muitas inspeções sangrentas pelo campo. E é incrível como tudo o que está relacionado ao _SS-Hauptsturmführer_ Amon Goeth tem a presença sombria da morte para mim. Impossível dissociá-lo disso.

Estava tão absorta por esses pensamentos, que não ouvi que alguém se aproximava. Por isso, quando sinto uma mão tocar levemente o meu ombro, dou um pulo de susto. Me viro, apreensiva. Lá está ele... a _aparição_ materializada.

Ficamos novamente frente a frente, e, ao perceber o meu susto, ele ainda faz uma pilhéria:

- Booh! – ri de uma forma sarcástica.

Mais assustada do que nunca, lembro da sutil ameaça que ele fez enquanto dançávamos na noite anterior. Temo mais por minha família do que por mim, pois não sei o que esse monstro tem em mente. Por isso, engulo o meu medo, me encho de coragem e dou início ao diálogo mais longo e talvez por isso mesmo, mais absurdo que já tive até então com _Herr Kommandant_ em toda a minha vida:

- Estou aqui. – digo, com a voz em um tom propositalmente mais grave que o normal.

- Sim, eu sabia que você viria.

Mantendo um tom calmo, porém frio, vou em frente.

- Não tenho muito tempo, seja breve, por favor!

- Creio que você já sabe por que está aqui.

- Não, não sei!

- Pensei que fosse um pouco mais esperta, Helen.

- Por favor, sem jogos, seja direto, diga logo o que quer e eu farei o possível para resolver o que quer que seja.

- É mesmo, Helen, fará mesmo o possível?

Como vejo que está disposto a me fazer perder tempo e, que se eu não for direta o suficiente vamos prolongar esta conversa absurda indefinidamente, resolvo ser mais incisiva:

- A questão que temos aqui é relacionada a dinheiro?

- Não seja ridícula! Vocês, judeus, sempre acham que tudo é uma questão de dinheiro, não é? Tenho mais dinheiro do que preciso. Aliás, tenho mais dinheiro do que você e o seu marido jamais terão!

- Se não é dinheiro, o que é então? O que quer de mim?

- É algo bem simples. Quero que venha comigo!

Espantada com a resposta, continuo.

- Ir com você? Para onde?

- Não sei. Isso é apenas um detalhe... Pode ser para qualquer lugar do mundo, a mim não importa. O que importa é que quero que _você_ venha comigo.

Ao ouvir essa incerteza dita por ele com tanta _certeza_, busco forças, respiro fundo e insisto.

- E por quê?

- Porque no fundo você sempre soube que seria assim.

- Não. Eu quero saber por que acha que eu aceitaria essa oferta?

- Porque não é uma oferta, é uma ordem.

Chocada, continuo, surpresa com a minha própria força em continuar com aquilo:

- Eu não sou mais sua prisioneira. Eu posso recusar essa sua "ordem". – disse, mantendo o tom altivo na voz.

- Pode, mas não vai.

- E por que não?

- Porque você tem medo de mim. E do que eu sou capaz de fazer se você se recusar a me obedecer.

A calma e a naturalidade com que ele fala essas coisas me desconcerta ainda mais. Não sabendo mais o que dizer com relação a isso, tento me defender:

- Mas eu mudei, mudei muito! Eu... Eu estou mais forte do que você pensa. Não sou mais aquela garota apavorada.

- É, as coisas mudaram sim. Até ontem me chamava de "_Herr Kommandant_", agora está toda cheia de si, me chamando de "você"... Mas, tudo bem, gostei da intimidade que temos agora, estávamos mesmo muito formais... Bem, como vê, eu também mudei. Não sou mais o comandante de Plaszóvia. Não sou mais nem mesmo Amon Goeth. Estamos aqui, conversando em um tom bastante cordial e percebo sua força. Mesmo assim você _sabe_ que continuo mais forte que você. Eu não hesito, já _você_...

- Chega! Isso é loucura! Eu vou embora.

Quando tento me afastar, _Herr Kommandant_ segura forte o meu braço.

- Não, ainda não! Pra que a pressa? Não terminamos essa conversa. Aliás, mal a começamos...

- Eu não quero conversar. Isso é loucura... Não há o que conversar, você deveria estar preso, ou melhor, morto. Você deveria estar morto!

- Deveria, não deveria? – ele sorri, sempre sarcástico. – Mas não estou. Estou aqui, bem na sua frente.

- Eu vou embora! - ele aperta ainda mais sua mão em meu braço.

- Eu já disse que essa conversa ainda não acabou. Está com pressa por quê? Inventou uma desculpinha qualquer e agora está com medo do maridinho, é?

Assim que ele menciona meu marido, perco o controle e me altero de vez:

- Monstro! Eu odeio você, eu odeio tudo o que você foi, eu odeio tudo o que você é e...

- Sshhh! - ele solta meu braço. - Fale mais baixo. Está gritando! Vai chamar atenção.

- Ah, quem é que está com medo agora? E se eu gritar aqui? Se eu te chamar de _assassino_ aqui, em alto e bom som?

Diante de minha ameaça, dita em altos brados, ele sorri e responde de uma maneira calma, porém muito firme:

- Olhe só para você! Qualquer coisa que gritar aqui dentro será interpretada por essa meia dúzia de fiéis como mais uma discussão estúpida entre amantes, desses que se encontram fortuitamente em igrejas. É isso que você quer que pareça? Então continue com o teatro. A mim, não importa. Por favor, vá em frente...

- Eu não me importo, quero mesmo que todos saibam que...

- Ora, cale-se! Só pedi que moderasse o tom de voz porque está parecendo histérica. E, caso não tenha percebido, estamos em um lugar sagrado.

- E o que você entende por sagrado? Pavimentou Plaszóvia inteira com lápides do cemitério!

- Do cemitério _judeu_. Não faria isso com lápides cristãs.

- Canalha! Assassino!

- Por favor, continue! Já tem uma plateia nos observando logo ali. – aponta para perto do altar, aonde algumas poucas pessoas nos olhavam sem entender o que se passava. - Só pensei que a cena ridícula que protagonizou ontem no camarim do seu maridinho já tivesse sido suficiente.

- Eu não tenho mais medo de você e das suas ameaças... – gritei, ao que ele respondeu muito calmamente.

- Pois devia ter. Aliás, eu acho que você ainda tem... Vem até aqui, com essa pose toda, mas no fundo não passa de uma criadinha mal educada, que precisa ser constantemente corrigida. Aliás, como fez para que o imbecil do seu marido te deixasse vir aqui conversar comigo? Ele sabe que você está aqui?

O maldito escolhe mesmo as melhores armas para me atacar... Segurando a raiva, baixo um pouco o tom de voz, mas mantenho a inflexão colérica, pois sei que isso o surpreende, uma vez que em Plaszóvia eu parecia mais uma muda do que alguém que tivesse a capacidade de falar. Lá eu me mantinha calada por uma questão de autopreservação, o mesmo instinto que agora me motivava a gritar com ele, tantos anos depois.

- Você não tem moral para falar do meu marido!

- Oh, é mesmo, me perdoe! Esqueci que estamos falando de um músico excepcional, reconhecido nos quatro cantos do mundo. Um paladino da justiça, um maestro soldadinho de merda que se compadeceu da judia pobre, porém bonita. Ele te transformou de mera criadinha em uma dama, naquele país ridículo infestado de judeus fujões e caipiras desprezíveis. Você é praticamente uma Cinderela, com a diferença que fala iídiche.

- Você é repugnante!

- Sou mesmo, Helen? Você me acha mesmo repugnante?

- Pior, você é um monstro!

- Ah, minha cara _Fräulein_ Hirsch... Ops, desculpe, minha cara _Frau_ Horowitz... Sinto que temos uma tensão desnecessária aqui. Precisou mentir, foi? O que você disse ao soldadinho? Por certo não foi que mal podia esperar para vir me ver, não é? Não, você não poderia ser tão direta!

- Seu... – paro de tentar procurar palavras que possam ofendê-lo, respiro fundo e baixo os olhos, torcendo para que essa conversa tenha logo um fim – Eu disse que ia à sinagoga! E não fale dele assim. Ele é muito mais homem do que você jamais será!

- Ah... À sinagoga, claro! Concordo com você. Não seria nada adequado que ele soubesse que assim que eu estalasse os dedos, você viria correndo até mim, como a boa cadelinha judia que você sempre foi... Posso não ser como ele, mas acho que te agrado bem assim, do meu jeitinho mesmo. Se não é isso, não sei o que você veio fazer aqui.

Sentindo o tom ameaçador e sarcástico com que se refere ao meu marido, e com o medo batendo à minha porta, tento encerrar essa tortura de uma vez.

- Eu vim porque você me ameaçou! – como percebo que não adianta argumentar, tento fazer com que ele entenda. - Olhe, chega de brincadeiras. – respiro fundo - Eu não estou vendo sentido nisso tudo. Eu vim até aqui para resolver isso de uma vez. O que é isso, afinal? Por que quer que eu vá com você? É tão louco que não percebeu ainda que a guerra acabou, que os anos passaram e que é preciso deixar o que passou exatamente lá... no passado? Não sou e não serei mais a sua criada, se é isso que quer! Você está morto, não está? Vá viver sua nova vida e me deixe em paz! Eu não falarei nada a ninguém, nem mesmo para o meu marido, tampouco às autoridades. De qualquer forma, duvido muito que acreditem em mim. Prometo que manterei o sigilo, mas, por favor, vá embora. Não me procure mais. Nem a mim, nem a Samuel e nem ninguém da minha família, eu te peço.

- Nem mesmo Anna?

Ao ouvir o nome da minha irmã sendo pronunciado por esse crápula, sinto outra vez o chão se abrindo sob meus pés.

- Anna? Como sabe da... Você está blefando?

- Não, eu não blefo.

- O que sabe sobre minha irmã?

- O suficiente para que você não se afaste de mim. Pelo bem _dela_.

- Deus... Por que quer que eu vá com você? – insisto, pois não sei o que fazer.

Então ele começa a falar em um tom mais suave, cavalheiresco, amável, como o que usou comigo aquela noite no porão da _villa_, antes da surra e cuja lembrança agora faz com que um suor frio corra pela minha espinha. Diante da minha pergunta, ele retoma a conversa:

- Você não sabe mesmo?

Dominada pelo medo, exausta com tanta tensão emocional causada pelos últimos dias e temerosa sobre os rumos que a conversa estava tomando, principalmente após a menção à minha irmã, faço o que sempre fiz em sua presença, baixo meus olhos. Mas não abro totalmente a guarda, ainda encontro forças para falar, coisa que antigamente eu jamais teria feito.

- Eu tenho medo de perguntar...

Percebendo que eu fraquejava, ele se aproxima e, ainda usando um tom suave, porém firme, diz.

- Você tem medo de perguntar porque acha que sabe a resposta?

Não consigo responder com palavras, estou tão angustiada e tão preocupada, que movo levemente a cabeça para cima e para baixo, indicando um _sim_.

- Então por que pergunta, Helen? Se está tão claro para você...

Fico nervosa e torno a falar mais alto.

- Não está claro para mim... Não está nada _claro_ para mim, _Herr Kommandant_. Por favor, eu...

Quando estava tentando me explicar, o impensável acontece. Foi tudo muito rápido. _Herr Kommandant_ dá um passo à frente, me puxa com força e me beija. Um beijo longo, forte, profundo, tão intenso e fatal como o beijo da morte. Não é nada parecido com os beijos suaves e apaixonados que eu troco com Samuel. É muito diferente. É quase como se eu conseguisse sentir a violência, sempre presente em tudo o que ele fazia, além de uma intensidade e urgência desesperadas, algo como uma necessidade possessiva sobre mim. Quando finalmente me solta, estou tão estupefata que mal consigo respirar, quem dirá falar alguma coisa. É tão absurdo, tão inimaginável que eu nem mais consigo dizer se eu estou aqui de fato ou se tudo não passa de mais um dos meus inúmeros pesadelos surreais. Ao me soltar, ele diz:

- Ficou claro para você agora?

Completamente alterada, começo a andar para trás, me afastando dele, com medo que ele queira me bater ali, na frente das poucas pessoas que estão na igreja nessa hora, porque era isso que provavelmente aconteceria no campo. Eu levaria uma surra por ter feito algo, talvez por ter provocado, eu não sei, ele inventaria qualquer coisa para me machucar, qualquer coisa. Vou indo para trás devagar, mas mantenho meus olhos firmes em seus intensos olhos azuis, numa tentativa desesperada de parecer forte e de ter o controle da situação novamente para mim. Ainda muito trêmula, uso de toda a força que ainda me resta para ameaça-lo.

- N-n-n-nunca mais se aproxime de mim... Nunca mais toque em mim, ouviu? Se voltar a fazer isso, eu juro, eu mato você! Eu mato você! – digo, já me afastando dele.

- Tente. Vamos ver quem pode mais!

Chocada, dou às costas ao monstro e saio, segurando as lágrimas, o horror, o medo, o asco. Tudo o que quero é ir embora dali. Saio a passos rápidos, mas ainda consigo ouvi-lo falar bem alto:

- Até mais tarde, Lena. Mas não demore ou ficarei impaciente e você sabe como fico quando estou impaciente. Não me faça ir buscá-la. Te vejo mais tarde no teatro.

Deixo a criatura falando sozinha na _Peterskirche_ e saio à esmo pelas ruas de Viena, perdida, assustada, enojada... Paro em frente a uma lixeira e vomito o horror daquilo tudo. Eu ainda não acredito que ele teve coragem de fazer o que fez!

Quando passo em frente a uma confeitaria paro e, abismada, me olho em um dos espelhos que ajudam a ampliar a quantidade de doces da vitrine. Estou com a maquiagem toda borrada pelas lágrimas e pelo beijo arrancado à força. Mas, fora os danos estéticos, vejo que os danos emocionais são ainda piores, pois eu sou a própria personificação do medo. Entro na confeitaria e vou ao toalete. Lavo meu rosto e tento consertar os estragos causados por aquele encontro. O que eu vou fazer agora? O que eu posso fazer? O maldito passou por cima de suas convicções mais profundas e me beijou. Ele finalmente fez isso! E o pior, deixou bem claro que não há nada que eu possa fazer. Ele vai me procurar de novo. O que eu posso fazer?

Andando sem rumo por Viena, tento rememorar a louca conversa que tivemos e percebo que não falamos _nada_. Eu continuo sem saber nada, sem saber o que ele sabe sobre mim, exceto por Anna. Oh, meu Deus, ele sabe da minha irmã, ele percebeu que ela é o meu verdadeiro ponto fraco e não posso permitir que ele tente qualquer coisa contra ela. Anna não se casou, vive uma vida bastante independente em Nova Iorque, e, por isso mesmo, acho que ela seria um alvo fácil, mesmo eu não sabendo o que ele tem em mente.

Mas agora eu também sei que Schindler estava realmente certo quando tivemos aquela conversa no porão. _Herr Kommandant_ gosta de mim. Tanto é que veio atrás, mesmo após tanto tempo passado. E se essa é a sua forma de amar alguém, tremo em pensar como é o seu modo de odiar. Sam, oh, Deus, Sam, ele deve estar planejando algo contra Sam, ou mesmo contra meus sogros, eu não sei... Ele não me falou nada. Eu também fui tão burra, quis bancar a orgulhosa, a forte e não consegui manter qualquer tipo de conversação decente... Mas também, pudera, nada, nada havia me preparado para aquele beijo. Eu esperava uma extorsão, ou mesmo o absurdo convite para que eu voltasse a ser sua criada, até mesmo uma surra eu estava esperando, mas isso... Isso não, jamais pensei que este monstro quisesse me levar para o seu inferno pessoal. Pelo menos não na condição de companheira, talvez como criada, uma criada que apanha, mas ainda assim, nada além do que uma criada. Ele vai me procurar hoje à noite, no lobby do teatro, no camarim, no hotel, ele vai me procurar, por isso eu preciso agir agora! Ser mais rápida, mais esperta do que ele. É, acho que já sei o que vou fazer...

Procuro um táxi e vou para o hotel. Decidida, entro em nossa suíte, passo por Sammy que está sentado, certamente lendo as resenhas do concerto da noite anterior, e, sem dizer uma palavra, vou até o nosso quarto. Percebendo o meu transtorno, Sam me segue e vê, estupefato, que estou puxando nossas bagagens vazias e abrindo todos os armários para jogar as roupas de qualquer jeito nas malas.

- Helen, o que é isso? – Sam me pergunta.

- Chega, nós vamos embora. Chega!

- Está louca? Tenho mais uma apresentação hoje. Só vamos para Berlim depois de amanhã.

- Não, Sam, nós não vamos para Berlim. Nós vamos sair daqui e vamos voltar para Nova Iorque. Hoje! Ouviu bem? Hoje!

- Meu Deus. – Sammy interrompe a minha crise. – O que há com você?

- Não me impeça, Samuel Horowitz, nós vamos embora hoje. Deve haver um navio, um avião, não importa o meio de transporte. Nós vamos deixar Viena hoje!

Sam me segura forte pelos ombros e grita comigo, me sacudindo, como que para me fazer parar com o meu delírio.

- Pare já com isso. Aliás, o que é isso tudo? Pode me explicar o que deu em você?

- Sam, confie em mim, precisamos sair daqui... Você, eu, seus pais, precisamos voltar... Anna, oh Deus, Anna, precisamos voltar, você não entende?

- Eu só vou entender se você tentar se acalmar e me explicar o que é essa loucura toda. Você vem agindo de forma estranha e dizendo absurdos tão grandes que não estou te reconhecendo mais. Isso tem a ver com o Senhor Prauchner? Com o que aconteceu ontem no teatro?

- Eu... Por Deus, Sam, não, não tem nada a ver com aquele homem! Por que acha que tudo agora tem a ver com aquele homem?

- Porque quando você o viu ontem fez aquela cena toda, e depois se desculpou dizendo que ele te lembrava alguém que fez mal a você. Helen, se acalme, o que está acontecendo? De onde você o conhece? Seja clara, por favor, porque nessa histeria toda eu não consigo te entender...

- Eu me enganei, ok? Eu me enganei, eu estava confusa, tinha acabado de desmaiar, sei lá o que passou pela minha cabeça. Eu não estou histérica, estou apenas farta disso tudo!

- Você bateu com a cabeça no chão quando caiu no labirinto do castelo?

- Não, Sam, eu não bati a minha cabeça em lugar nenhum. Eu só estou cansada dessa turnê e estou com medo! Só isso! Não quero mais ficar aqui, algo me diz que Anna precisa de mim, nós temos que ir embora! Por favor?! Quer que eu me ajoelhe? – e, pateticamente, me ajoelho diante de Sam, aos prantos. – Por favor?

- Por Deus, Helen! Que drama ridículo é esse? – Sammy me puxa com força, assustado e talvez muito surpreso com a minha atitude. – Nunca te vi assim. Amor, se acalme, vou ver se mamãe trouxe um calmante e...

- Não, não vá, Sam, não me deixe aqui sozinha! Não precisa colocar Beth nisso, eu... Eu vou ficar bem, apenas me prometa que vamos embora... Eu falo com a sua mãe quando estivermos no trem, a caminho de Londres ou seja lá de onde for, para que possamos ir embora daqui. Me ajude com as malas, porque acho que conseguimos pegar um trem noturno e...

- Chega! Enquanto você não me explicar o que está acontecendo, eu não posso te ajudar. Mas saiba que ir embora daqui não vai resolver seja lá o que está acontecendo com você, Helen. Você está muito perturbada!

Nesse momento, o telefone toca e eu entro em desespero, pois acho que é _ele_ do outro lado da linha. Tento impedir que Sammy atenda o telefone, ficando bem em frente ao aparelho, que toca de forma insistente.

- Saia da minha frente, Helen, me deixe atender esse telefone.

- Não, por favor, me escute, não atenda... Não atenda...

Totalmente chocado, Sam me empurra para o lado e atende o telefone.

- Alô! Sim, Peter, claro, certo! Estou indo, pode deixar.

Ele se volta para mim, que a essa altura não consigo mais parar de tremer e de chorar um pranto convulsivo.

- Era Peter, nosso _spalla_. Eu preciso ir. Mas, antes, quero que me diga: do que ou de _quem_ você está com medo, Helen?

Não consigo responder, os soluços e o choro convulsivo não me deixam falar. Nisso, Sam coloca a mão em minha testa e, sentindo que ela está em brasas, fala.

- Meu Deus, você está com muita febre. Por isso está delirando desse jeito... Vou ligar à recepção e solicitar um médico. Deite-se, por favor.

Faço o que ele pede pois me sinto realmente doente. Oh, Sammy, querido, eu gostaria tanto de poder te falar, mas o fato de ele ter mencionado Anna, tão longe de mim, e ter ameaçado ainda que de uma forma sutil, você, sua mãe, seu pai, eu me calo; como manda meu instinto de preservação, desde os tempos do porão da _villa_. Me calo porque sei do que ele é capaz e preciso pensar com calma sobre o que eu posso fazer para defender vocês e a mim mesma desse monstro. Eu só preciso descansar um pouco... colocar ordem nos meus pensamentos... Eu só preciso... descansar... Eu...

- Alô, recepção? Por favor, gostaria que providenciassem um médico. Sim, é urgente. Certo. Obrigado! Viu só, amor? Já, já teremos um médico aqui e... Helen... Helen! Oh, meu Deus! Acorda, amor! Helen, Helen...


	9. Edelweiss

_**Olá, amigos,**_

_**Novamente agradeço a repercussão que estou tendo com a história. A cada review, mais me animo a continuar escrevendo. Novamente, aproveito o espaço para agradecer e comentar às críticas que recebi pelo capítulo anterior.**_

_**Lindsey, que bom que está gostando, fico feliz. Espero que o próximo capítulo também seja interessante para você. Por favor, continue acompanhando e me dizendo o que está achando, é muito importante para mim!**_

_**Duduccia, acho mesmo que somos irmãs de alma, a julgar pelo que tenho lido em "Ossessione", estamos mesmo seguindo por caminhos muito parecidos. Que bom que gostou da conversa que Amon teve com Helen, foi um capítulo complicado, mas agora acredito que este também resulte em problemas para Helen. Me diga o que achou, por favor. Ah, já li seu capítulo 5, já vou deixar uma review lá também. **_

_**Angelika, que bom que gostou da conversa entre os dois e também de como estou caracterizando os personagens. Helen tenta ser forte, mas o medo que sente é mais forte do que ela, pois só ela sabe o que passou nas mãos dele. Sim, com certeza Amon tentará passar mais um tempo sozinho com ela, mas muito a seu modo, como verá agora. Por favor, leia e me diga o que achou, certo?**_

_**Kajsa, bem-vinda! Sim, concordo com você, Amon a ama sim, mas o jeito que a trata é o seu jeito, da única forma que ele sabe lidar com o que sente. O problema é que esse jeito perturba demais à pobre Helen, que está esgotada. Justamente por ser um milionário, ele agora pode muito mais do que Helen pode imaginar, como você verá. Por favor, agora que fez sua primeira review, volte mais vezes e deixe sua opinião, é muito importante para mim.**_

_**Maria, querida, obrigada por suas dicas. Estou tentando segui-las, ainda não consegui fazer como sugeriu, dando descrições mais detalhadas dos dois fisicamente e também do que estão pensando e tentando ocultar um do outro, porque não cheguei no momento certo para isso. Mas, adorei suas dicas e tentarei fazer isso nos próximos capítulos. A história, a partir deste capítulo dará uma guinada, espero que continue a atrair a atenção dos leitores. Acho necessário que passe por isso, pois não vejo outra forma dos acontecimentos serem apresentados. Recebi sua mensagem privada e adorei ter notícias suas. Já te escrevo contando como vão as coisas. Estou muito feliz ao saber dos seus progressos e também muito ansiosa para que você continue com "Helen". Já li e reli sua história diversas vezes e às vezes até penso (quanta pretensão) que a minha história seria uma espécie de continuação da sua, apesar de ainda não saber quais caminhos a sua história ainda irá pegar. Me diga o que achou deste capítulo, por favor. Beijos para você, amiga querida!**_

_**Lola, que bom que gostou do capítulo 8. Verá neste capítulo que nada aconteceu no teatro, mas muita coisa irá acontecer daqui pra frente. Fico feliz que ache que o meu Amon esteja fiel ao personagem do filme, assim como Helen, isso é muito gratificante para mim. Não te contei, mas a cidade que vivi a maior parte da minha vida, aqui no Brasil, se chama Curitiba e a população é, em sua maioria, descendente de poloneses. Por isso, você não faz ideia do quanto estou realmente triste por não conhecer seu país, que admiro muito e acho maravilhoso! Mas, quem sabe um dia, não? Por favor, continue acompanhando e espero não desapontá-la com este capítulo. Beijo para você!**_

_**Ivana, bem-vinda! Eu também adoro a subtrama de Amon e Helen em SL e por isso estou aqui, tentando dar uma versão de "como poderia ser". Também acho psicologicamente fascinante uma história como essa. Que bom que está gostando dos rumos que a história está tomando. Sim, procurei me basear em "O Porteiro da Noite", apenas na questão do marido de Helen ser um músico e no encontro em Viena. Mas, no resto, a trama é diferente deste filme e mais próxima à trama de SL. Amon não seria um personagem tão interessante se tivesse mudado muito. Não podemos esquecer que ele é essencialmente um membro das Waffen-SS e dificilmente, a julgar pelo que fez no passado, conseguiria mudar tanto. Helen pensa ser mais corajosa e provavelmente é, mas, viveu eventos muito traumáticos para simplesmente fingir que consegue ser mais forte do que é. Ainda assim, ela está tentando. Como verá agora, as possibilidades de como esta história irá se desenvolver são muitas, então espero que te agrade o caminho que escolhi. Acho que é o mais rico em tramas e subtextos, porque não acho que uma história como essa tenha que acabar em encontros banais. Enfim, por favor, leia e comente, críticas construtivas como a sua são sempre bem-vindas e me ajudam muito.**_

_**Natalie, bem-vinda também. Sim, eu mencionei Monika no capítulo com o POV de Amon, porque achei interessante mostrar seu lado humano, com ex-esposas e filhos. Já li muito sobre o documentário "Inheritance", mas acredita que até hoje não consegui assistir? Não me orgulho do que vou dizer, mas estou tentando baixar na internet, porque aqui no Brasil é simplesmente impossível achar uma cópia do filme e estou muito curiosa para vê-lo. Muitas pessoas confundem a Helen de "Inheritance" com Helen Hirsch, mas não se trata da mesma pessoa. Amon realmente tinha duas empregadas com o mesmo nome e chamava Helen Hirsch de Lena e Helen Jonas de Susannah, para diferenciá-las. Obrigada por estar acompanhando a história e espero que goste do próximo capítulo. Gostando ou não, espero ver mais comentários seus por aqui.**_

_**LadyHermioneMalfoy18, seja bem-vinda também. E eu fico mais feliz ainda por você ter descoberto a minha história e que esteja gostando. Sinto muito não escrevê-la em inglês, sei que provavelmente se o fizesse teria mais leitores, mas meu inglês não é suficiente para contar uma história. Espero que o google tradutor não seja muito malvado com vocês. No momento, só fiz um POV de Amon, mas pretendo fazer outro em breve, pois acredito que será importante para o bom andamento da história. Quando puder, assista "O Porteiro da Noite". É um filme de arte, considerado maldito por muitos, mas que, à parte algumas cenas mais fortes, é uma inusitada e triste história de amor. No meu caso, minha história está mais para "horror. Enfim, espero que volte mais vezes para comentar o que está achando.**_

_**Muito obrigada por todo o suporte, tenham certeza que é a opinião de vocês que não me faz desistir de escrever. Este capítulo é um pouco diferente, pois Helen está incapacitada de fazer a narração em primeira pessoa, principalmente de eventos em que ela não está presente. Mesmo assim, espero que gostem dos rumos atuais, agora a história vai dar uma virada grande. Espero não decepcioná-los. Aguardo os comentários. Beijos a todos. **_

* * *

- Mãe, acho que vamos ter que interná-la. Veja, ela está suando muito. – diz Sam.

- Filho, e se chamarmos o médico mais uma vez?

- Não acho uma boa ideia. Ele veio aqui ontem e a medicou antes que eu fosse ao concerto. Você ficou com ela esse tempo todo e viu que não houve melhora.

- Sim, ela alterna momentos de inconsciência com outros em que é puro delírio! Ela fala em polonês, alternando com inglês e até alguma coisa em alemão tive a impressão que ouvi ela falar. Mas são palavras sem coerência, delírios mesmo!

- Eu vou pedir à recepção que providenciem uma ambulância para levá-la. Do jeito que está não podemos colocá-la em um táxi.

- S-S-Sam!

- Amor, você está bem?

- E-eu não quero ir pro hospital.

- Está consciente, Sam, menos mal. – anima-se Beth.

- Querida, é melhor que você vá. A febre não está baixando...

- E a... a viagem... para Berlim?

- A viagem é só amanhã, meu bem. E eu não posso cancelar a minha ida para Berlim, mas mamãe ficará com você aqui, não se preocupe!

- Isso mesmo, Helen. Leo vai com Sam e eu ficarei aqui até que você se recupere! Iremos juntas a Berlim. Se Deus quiser, amanhã você já estará boa e...

- Mas...

- Shhh! Não se esforce muito, querida. Fique quietinha para repousar.

_Como se faz para repousar? Como se anda por um caminho em que não se enxerga um palmo? Como encontrar repouso se a minha mente está tão inquieta e ao mesmo tempo tão esgotada? Estou doente assim de tanto nervoso, de tanto buscar uma solução que não encontro... _

Nesse momento, Leo entra, com um pequeno buquê em mãos.

- Chegou mais este. Vamos ver se flores não vão animar essa menina.

- Helen, você notou como o quarto está cheio de flores? – escuto Sam falar comigo e faço um esforço para manter meus olhos abertos.

Apoiada nos travesseiros, corro os olhos pelo quarto e vejo que ele está parecido com um pequeno jardim. Apesar da dor no corpo e do cansaço, dou um sorriso tímido, pois sempre fui apaixonada por flores. Me sinto um pouco melhor só por vê-las. Mas sei que muitas dessas flores são pura bajulação dos amigos de Sam. É como se isso tudo não fosse para mim, e sim para meu marido. As pessoas sempre querem agradá-lo e não é de hoje que sei que se aproximam de mim, principalmente os membros da orquestra, para tentarem cair nas graças de Sam...

- A maioria são dos amigos da orquestra, estão todos muito preocupados. – Sam confirma minha suspeita. – Mas este grande aqui fui eu que escolhi – Sam aponta para um enorme vaso repleto de rosas vermelhas – Gostou?

- É lindo... Você... você sabe que... adoro... rosas! – tento me mostrar um pouco mais forte, mas falar também está muito difícil. Me sinto terrivelmente cansada.

- Eu sei sim... Mas, papai, de quem é este buquê que você acabou de trazer?

- Olha só para isso! – Beth se antecipa e pega o delicado buquê das mãos do meu sogro. – É um buquê de edelweiss, nunca tinha visto um. Que lindo! São tão raras e delicadas, devem ter custado uma fortuna!

- Quem será que mandou? – meu marido pergunta.

- Veja, tem um cartão aqui!

Beth pega o cartão e lê em voz alta.

_Como é possível refugiar-te nos ramos_

_finos de uma árvore fraca?_

_Esqueça a loucura densa,_

_esqueça o rugido cruel,_

_pois agora a calma amorosa é a verdadeira acolhida_

_como há muito tempo tem sido e é_

_a poesia de tua vida:_

_branca, doce, perfumada_

_que por tanto tempo procurei..._

- Quem escreveu isso? – vi que Sam ficou mais inquieto do que eu ao ouvir a leitura do cartão.

- Não sei, querido, não está assinado. – Beth lança um olhar maldoso em minha direção. Sinto sua indireta, mas estou fraca demais para reagir.

- Bem, Sam, isso significa que nossa Helen têm também seus admiradores. – Leo tenta amenizar a situação, acho que percebe o olhar de Beth direcionado a mim.

Samuel pega o cartão.

- Certo, então, que sorte a minha que sou seu marido e azar dos que não estão no meu lugar. - Sam tenta disfarçar, mas percebo que ficou com ciúmes. - Você não sabe quem escreveu isso, Helen?

- C-como vou saber... não está... não está assinado. – digo isso já com a apavorante suspeita de quem o enviou, pois, ao me mostrar o cartão, tenho a impressão que reconheço a grafia bonita, porém fria e formal que tantas vezes vi em bilhetes com as ordens do dia, deixados na mesa da cozinha da _villa_. Saio do devaneio ao ouvir a voz de Beth, cheia de sutilezas ao contar a origem da lenda do edelweiss.

- O edelweiss é cercado por belas histórias. É uma flor muito rara, que só floresce em grandes altitudes e aqui perto, nos alpes. Seu nome significa 'branco sublime', e é o símbolo do amor eterno. Reza a lenda que essa flor é a maior prova de amor que pode ser dada a alguém, pois é preciso escalar montanhas geladas e se esgueirar nos precipícios inacessíveis para alcancá-la. Não à toa, muitas austríacas mandam fazer pequenos relicários para preservar os edelweiss que recebem, pois essa flor pode ser guardada seca que durará séculos, se bem preservada.

Ouvir essas coisas sobre esta delicada flor me deixa ainda mais vulnerável. Sinto como se a qualquer momento Beth lerá meus pensamentos e revelará a Sam tudo o que está se passando comigo. Estou mortificada por tanta angústia, por tanto medo, não sei mais o que fazer...

- Puxa, como sabe de todas essas coisas, mãe?

- É porque eu sou uma romântica incurável, meu filho e uma viajante atenciosa. Antes de vir para a Áustria, li bastante sobre o país e seus costumes. Helen, você... Sam, Sam, veja, ela perdeu a consciência de novo...

- Eu vou ligar agora para a recepção e pedir uma ambulância. Acho que é mais sério do que estamos pensando.

_*** Uma semana depois.**_

- E então, mãe, como ela está? Finalmente consegui uma ligação com o hospital...

- Filho, as notícias não são nada boas...

- Como assim?

- O médico a encaminhou para um outro especialista...

- Mas isso é ótimo, quem sabe assim finalmente consigam diagnosticar o que ela tem e...

- Filho, Helen foi encaminhada para um psiquiatra!

- Psiquiatra? Mas, por quê?

- Eu não sei dizer se foi um delírio de febre ou algo assim, mas ela teve um surto. Esses dias, quando eu tinha saído para almoçar, ela quebrou todos os vasos e destroçou as flores que tem recebido aqui. As enfermeiras precisaram segurá-la à força para que o médico pudesse aplicar um calmante.

- Meu Deus! Ela tem recebido muitas flores, além das minhas?

- As suas, as de alguns colegas seus da orquestra e os insistentes buquês de edelweiss. Todos os dias.

- Veio algum outro cartão?

- Sim, só mais um... Novamente sem assinatura. Aliás, estou com ele aqui, em mãos.

- E o que diz?

_As sensações da espécie humana em peso_, _quero-as eu dentro de mim; _

_Seus bens, seus males_  
_mais atrozes, mais íntimos, se entranhem_  
_aqui onde, à vontade, a mente minha_  
_os abrace, os tateie; _

_assim me torno_  
_eu próprio a humanidade; e se ela ao cabo_  
_perdida for, me perderei com ela_.

- Ei, é um trecho do "Fausto", de Goethe, escritor alemão.

- Aquele da história do homem que vende a alma para Mefistófeles, o demônio?

- Sim, esse mesmo! Lembro disso porque não faz muito tempo que li este livro.

- Que horror! Filho... eu não queria comentar isso com você por telefone, mas... Como está o casamento de vocês? Existe a possibilidade de outra pessoa estar envolvida e...

- Não, mãe, não existe essa possibilidade. Confio em Helen e ela confia em mim. Não vamos falar sobre isso.

- Mas é que esses bilhetes, me parece que alguém está tentando perturbá-la, sabe? Se não é algo de agora, pode ser uma relação do passado e...

- O que você está sugerindo, mãe?

- Sam, ela tentou esconder esse bilhete de mim quando chegou o buquê. Logo, não sei dizer se outros bilhetes não chegaram, além desse. Só sei que ela está num estado emocional à beira de colapso nervoso, se é que já não teve um... Você entende?

- Mãe, não invente coisas aonde não existe nada.

- Sabe... aquele homem educadíssimo, o Senhor Prauchner, nunca mais deu sinal de vida... Eu estranho porque ele ficou tão próximo de você e... Você sabe... Ela tinha se perturbado tanto com ele no camarim aquele dia e...

- Mãe, Anton esteve aqui ontem. Ele assistiu a Orquestra lá em Berlim e aqui em Paris. Disse que não iria perder mais nenhum concerto enquanto estivermos na Europa! Por favor, não invente coisas aonde não existe nada. Ele, inclusive, tem sido excelente companhia para papai aqui em Paris. Não ouse fazer qualquer insinuação sobre ele, que nem em Viena está. Ou sobre ela, que está claramente doente! Eu acho que essa vinda para a Europa mexeu com as memórias da guerra que Helen tem. Ela nunca me contou nada sobre isso, mas sei que ficou abalada ao voltar pra cá, depois de tudo o que passou no campo de concentração. Tenho quase certeza que o estado emocional dela tem a ver com isso...

- Desculpe, filho, mil desculpas. Mas é que o comportamento dela está tão, tão estranho... O médico me contou que ela gritou muito em polonês. Mas eu não estava junto e ninguém ali conseguiu traduzir o que ela estava dizendo...

- Eu preciso voltar a Viena.

- Sim, eu também acho. Mas, olhe, o médico me disse que não há perigo de morte. Que o que ela tem é muito provavelmente uma doença de fundo emocional, enfim, um surto de histeria, não sei dizer, não sou especialista. Olha, se decidirem por uma internação psiquiátrica em outro lugar, você precisa estar de acordo. Não posso decidir por você.

- Eu vou pegar o trem noturno para Viena. A próxima apresentação é daqui a dois dias. Mas tenho certeza que não será necessário interná-la.

- Venha mesmo, filho, talvez ela melhore! Espero que volte a dizer coisas com coerência. Estou muito preocupada, ela precisou ser sedada. Não está nada bem. E na ala psiquiátrica as visitas são muito mais controladas e rígidas. Ela vai passar muito tempo sozinha, porque não tenho como ficar entrando lá para acompanhá-la.

- Certo, mãe. Me desculpe por tudo isso... Papai e eu chegaremos amanhã cedo!

- Amo vocês, filho!

- Eu também. Cuide dela, sim? Trata-se da minha vida, mãe. A vida dela é a minha vida...

- Eu sei meu filho, eu sei!

_*** Na ala psiquiátrica.**_

___Deus, ainda me sinto pisando nas lápides que serviam como pavimentação no campo de concentração... Ainda me vejo subindo aquela enorme escadaria que levava à villa ou descendo até o porão... Ainda o vejo, com os olhos cravados em mim... Eu não saí da linha de frente. A guerra permanece em mim. Plaszóvia sou eu! Como posso melhorar, sabendo que não tenho forças pra enfrenta-lo?_

- Olá, Frau Horowitz, vejo que está muito melhor. Tome mais uma dose do seu remedinho... Isso, ótimo! Está muito melhor, não se preocupe, esse remedinho é apenas para te ajudar a recuperar as forças, não a impede de fazer nada. Inclusive, estou aqui a pedido do médico, para darmos um pequeno passeio. Venha, fique tranquila, eu irei acompanhá-la, vamos lá?

Essa enfermeira me tira do meu devaneio. Mas, ao mesmo tempo que ouço o que ela diz e tomo o remédio, como ela me pede, não consigo responder, me sinto entorpecida demais para esboçar qualquer reação. E, pelo tamanho da enfermeira, sei que não devo mais tentar reagir... Não sei mais o que se passa comigo, apenas sinto uma raiva inexplicável, uma sensação de impotência tão grande que me deixa mais do que doente, me deixa agressiva, mas ao mesmo tempo sem forças, me deixa em um estado emocional que, a julgar aonde estou agora, devo ter feito algo horrível para merecer estar nesse isolamento.

Engraçado é que, apesar de todo o torpor, consigo entender o que ela me pede e consigo me levantar e andar calmamente ao lado dessa mulher. Creio que vão me levar para tomar sol, porque o dia está lindo lá fora...

Vou para uma espécie de jardim, que fica nos fundos do hospital. Percebo que provavelmente ainda estou na ala psiquiátrica, porque vejo pessoas sentadas no chão, com um semblante vazio, alguns com ar abobado, o olhar perdido... Não, não estou louca a esse ponto e ver essas pessoas nesse estado me deixa ainda mais assustada, pois não quero acabar assim. Tenho consciência da loucura dos outros, mas não sei até que ponto estou sã.

O incrível é que o remédio que estou tomando deve ser muito forte, pois não me vejo esboçando qualquer reação externamente. Me sinto completamente anestesiada, vendo as coisas ao meu redor, mas sem conseguir esboçar reação. Me sinto como uma marionete, que pode ser facilmente manipulada por essa mulher ou por qualquer outra pessoa que vier falar comigo... É tão estranho...

- A senhora pode caminhar por aqui, venha eu te ajudo.

Faço que sim com a cabeça, mas não sinto vontade de caminhar, não sinto vontade de fazer absolutamente nada. É como estar em um limbo, vegetando. Por que será que estou assim, me sentindo tão entorpecida? Mesmo sem vontade nenhuma, obedeço mecanicamente, sem pestanejar.

- Eu acompanho a senhora, isso, deixe-me ajudá-la. – diz a enfermeira para mim.

Sinto que ela vai me puxando e vou caminhando ao lado dela. Estou obedecendo de forma automática. Vamos atravessando o jardim, até que vejo que estamos seguindo para uma parte mais afastada do pátio. Deve ser os fundos do hospital, pois vejo um grande portão de ferro. A semelhança com o portão de Plaszóvia é tanta, que instintivamente procuro a irônica frase "Arbeit mach frei" no topo, mas não a encontro. Enquanto estou a pensar sobre o campo, a enfermeira me encaminha até um banco próximo da entrada do portão e diz:

- Olha, pode descansar aqui neste banco. O sol está tão agradável, não é mesmo?

Olho para ela, mas não esboço reação, é como se eu não conseguisse expressar o que vai em minha mente, que parece não acompanhar o que se passa com o meu corpo. Mas, de maneira automática, faço o que ela diz e me sento ali, para aproveitar o sol. Provavelmente me sentirei melhor após um banho de sol... Me sinto tão confusa e tão sem vontade... É horrível, mas não consigo reagir ou esboçar qualquer emoção, por mais que queira.

- Eu vou dar uma olhada em outro paciente e volto daqui a pouco para buscá-la, tudo bem? Descanse Frau Horowitz. Fique quietinha aí que eu já volto. Relaxe e aproveite o sol!

Assim que a enfermeira sai, permaneço sentada ali, tentando mesmo aproveitar o sol e também porque me sinto estranhamente condicionada a fazer o que me pedem, sem questionar.

De repente, percebo que um homem baixinho e corpulento se aproxima, do lado de fora do portão.

- Olá?! – vejo que o homem fala comigo, tentando atrair a minha atenção, porque não tem mais ninguém por ali.

Olho para ele, mas não respondo, não consigo responder. Não sei quem é e muito menos o que quer, por isso fico quieta e evito olhar novamente para o portão. Ainda bem que está fechado, o que me dá certa segurança em permanecer ali. Não quis sair do lugar ou chamar a enfermeira aos gritos, pois já dei motivos suficientes neste hospital para pensarem que estou louca, não quero causar mais aborrecimentos... Quero apenas... melhorar, e, quem sabe, reagir...

- A senhora poderia se aproximar? Preciso pedir um favor, é importante!

Estranhamente e independente de minha vontade, meu corpo não esboça nenhuma reação contrária ao pedido desse homem. Sinto que não devo levantar, que devo chamar a enfermeira, mas, por incrível que pareça, não é isso que eu faço. Não tenho forças para dizer não a esse estranho, o que é absurdo e muito perturbador. Então eu simplesmente me levanto e me aproximo do portão.

- Pode verificar se o portão está aberto, senhora?

Mecanicamente e sem pensar, eu forço a fechadura do portão, que se abre facilmente. Olho para o homem, que está sorrindo, certamente feliz porque fiz o que pediu sem nem ao menos questionar, o que me causa espanto, mas ao mesmo tempo é como se estivesse insensível ao que acontece, ou pior: é como se eu fosse uma espectadora de uma encenação e não parte ativa do que acontece, é inquietante, mas não consigo reagir. Vejo que ele tira um lenço branco do bolso, um lenço envolto em uma embalagem de plástico. Ele abre a embalagem, pega o lenço, e se aproxima de mim.

- Não se preocupe! Não vai doer nada e não vou machucá-la. Fique tranquila e será tudo muito rápido!

Só então percebo que o homem pretende sim, me causar algum dano, mas por incrível que pareça, me sinto tão confusa, tão cansada, tão letárgica, que não esboço reação. Deixo o homem se aproximar, me puxar devagar para fora do portão, como se fosse me acompanhar para algum lugar. Vejo que o homem fecha o portão e me pega pelo braço devagar, me encaminhando para longe do portão, para longe do hospital. Não tem ninguém ali além de mim e desse homem, que me direciona ao que parece ser um carro utilitário, desses que se usam para transporte de mercadorias.

- Vou precisar aplicar esse lenço na senhora agora, para evitar que grite tudo bem? Não se preocupe, prometo que não farei nenhum mal à senhora, só estou cumprindo ordens essenciais, para que tudo saia a contento – engraçado que o homem está aparentemente muito calmo, o que me dá uma inusitada sensação de confiança. Acredito de coração que ele não pretende me fazer mal. Mas ainda tenho consciência que algo vai mal, não está certo eu estar ali fora, com roupas hospitalares, acompanhando um estranho sabe-se lá para onde...

Eu não sei o que dizer, olho para ele, mas não esboço reação. Então ele diz:

- Olha, isso tudo é apenas por precaução. Não posso correr o risco que algo dê errado. Com licença e me perdoe, mas é necessário!

Quando finalmente entendo suas intenções, tento firmar meus olhos no homem, para ver se consigo reconhecê-lo ou para tentar me defender, não sei ao certo, estou muito confusa, muito perdida...

Sinto que ele me puxa pelo braço e com a outra mão envolve o meu rosto com força no lenço branco, e aí tudo fica escuro de vez...


	10. Em paz

_**Olá, amigos! Desculpe pela ausência, mas meu país está inflamado e o povo foi às ruas reclamar por melhores condições de vida para a população. Estamos cansados de tanto "pão e circo" e a Copa das Confederações foi o pretexto que precisávamos para cobrar dos nossos governantes maior atenção ao povo. Hoje consegui um tempinho e dei uma atualizada na história. Espero que gostem.**_

_**Vou novamente agradecer a quem está acompanhando "O Labirinto".**_

_**Duduccia, obrigada mais uma vez por sua review. Não tinha pensado em Hannibal e Clarice Starling, porque "Hannibal" é justamente o filme que me falta assistir. Mas, irei vê-lo para ver se realmente há semelhanças. Obrigada por tudo e continue acompanhando. Estou adorando "Ossessione" e recomendo aos amigos aqui do site que a leiam também.**_

_**Angelika, aí está o capítulo, espero que te agrade, é um POV de Amon, porque agora se fez novamente necessário. Me diga depois o que achou e obrigada por continuar acompanhando minha fic.**_

_**Lindsey D, ainda não pude descrever a mansão de Amon, mas neste capítulo já dá para ter uma vaga ideia. Espero que te agrade, e por favor, não deixe de comentar, os comentários me ajudam a prosseguir com a história. Obrigada por estar acompanhando!**_

_**Maria, que bom que voltamos a trocar longas mensagens, adoro saber como as coisas estão indo para você e espero que este novo capítulo te agrade tanto quanto os outros. Mas, se não agradar, por favor, comente também, afinal, as críticas construtivas são sempre bem-vindas e me ajudam a prosseguir. Ainda me sinto órfã de "Helen" e mal posso esperar para que você a retome. Beijo grande para você, amiga querida, e depois passe aqui para dizer o que achou...**_

_**Kajsa, Amon está cada vez mais determinado, só não sei dizer se está tão assustador quanto Drácula ou o Fantasma da Ópera, mas saiba que adorei as comparações, porque adoro essas histórias. Por favor, continue acompanhando e deixando suas excelentes reviews.**_

_**LadyHermioneMalfoy18 Amon ficou impaciente e agora você verá mais um POV dele. Ainda não é mais uma cena dos dois, pois não posso acelerar demais a história, mas o próximo capítulo certamente terá os dois como protagonistas. Espero que este novo capítulo te agrade também. Continue a deixar comentários por aqui, certo? Um abraço.**_

_**Sophie, bem-vinda, fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo na igreja. Eles ainda não se encontrarão neste capítulo, mas prometo que no próximo isso irá acontecer. Por enquanto, deixo o POV de Amon, espero que goste. Não deixe de comentar o que achou, por favor.**_

_**XXRulenumber12XX, eis o novo capítulo, novamente um POV de Amon. Ainda não é o encontro dos dois, mas em breve isso acontecerá. Ainda assim, é uma forma de entender um pouco mais a cabeça de Amon. Qual dos dois está louco? Helen ou ele? Ou nenhum dos dois? Enfim, vamos ver se Samuel vai suspeitar de Amon/Anton ou não. Seus comentários são sempre excelentes e espero que não deixe de comentar sobre este capítulo também. Obrigada por acompanhar a história. Um abraço.**_

_**S.P, bem-vinda! Espero que este capítulo com o POV de Amon te agrade, é uma forma de ver o que ele tem em mente. Acho que o beijo é tão aguardado por você quanto por Amon, mas não será neste capítulo que isso tornará (se é que tornará) a acontecer. Por favor, leia e volte aqui para deixar seu comentário.**_

_**É isso, segue mais um POV de Amon. Obrigada por serem tão gentis. Espero que gostem e até o próximo capítulo!**_

* * *

Termino de arrumar minha mala e me olho no espelho, satisfeito. Enfim, as coisas estão no rumo previsto, Hans, meu fiel empregado, ligou avisando que tudo já estava arranjado e que podia voltar para casa o quanto antes. Enquanto ajeito cuidadosamente o nó de minha gravata penso nela. Penso em seus cabelos macios como seda, penso em seus olhos escuros como um céu que anuncia uma tempestade violenta, penso em sua pele branca, macia e delicada, tão convidativa ao toque, penso em seus lábios, ah, lábios tão doces que se abriram como um botão de rosa para mim... Depois que a beijei finalmente entendi o quanto estou condenado e aceitei alegre o meu destino.

O problema é que esperar por ela estava ficando insuportável e eu precisei agir. Após tanto tempo vivendo moderadamente, me sinto como um cão que, cansado de migalhas corre apressado para saborear um banquete. E eu realmente cansei de migalhas. Eu tenho fome, eu tenho pressa!

O que eu não contava é que ela fosse ficar tão fragilizada. Quando não a vi no teatro àquela noite fiquei desesperado, pois entendi que ela não queria me ver. Nem cogitei que ela estivesse me desafiando, pois, por mais que tenha me ameaçado na igreja, eu sei que não seria capaz de fazer nada, porque é frágil demais para conseguir me conter. Ela sabe que é o lado mais fraco. Fiquei desesperado, mas não a ponto de pôr tudo a perder.

Fui me acalmando durante o espetáculo, e depois conversei com o idiota do marido dela. Soube que ela ficou indisposta após a suposta visita à sinagoga. Com toda a indiferença que me foi possível, ouvi o relato do desespero de Helen naquela tarde e fiquei muito preocupado, pois entendi que ela quer mesmo fugir de mim.

Mas eu já fui magnânimo o suficiente, já a deixei ir uma vez, quando a perdi nas cartas para Schindler. A deixei ir porque queria que ela ficasse viva, mas viva para _mim_ e não para esse soldadinho judeu que mal contém as lágrimas ao me contar do medo que sente de que sua mulher esteja ficando louca. É um fraco e um cagão, como todo judeu. Fingi ser atencioso e sugeri que ela fosse hospitalizada, pois assim ganharia mais tempo com ela ainda em Viena. Não podia deixar que ela fosse para Berlim, pois o risco de perdê-la era muito maior.

Foi aí que eu tive um estalo: como o comportamento de Helen sugeria a todos um ataque de nervos, por que não incentivá-lo para que ela realmente tivesse um? No estado em que estava, não seria nada difícil. Tenho certeza que os buquês de edelweiss tiveram forte influência no colapso dela. Fiz questão de escrever pequenas mensagens perturbadores, ora de minha autoria, ora de grandes autores alemães, para que ela entendesse que eu não iria desistir, que o beijo na igreja seria apenas o começo, afinal eu quero e _preciso_ mais.

Eu renunciei às minhas convicções mais profundas por amor a ela. E por ela eu me tornei novamente humano, capaz de sentir profundamente, o que ainda me espanta e me surpreende. E se é para ser assim eu vou beber dessa fonte, nem que para isso tenha que me afogar. E se eu tiver que me afundar nesse amor, não tenho dúvidas que ela afundará comigo.

A enfermeira da ala psiquiátrica foi devidamente subornada por Hans para dopá-la e levá-la até os fundos do hospital. Do resto, Hans se encarregou. Estou muito ansioso, quero chegar logo a Viena, quero vê-la, preciso vê-la...

Só que não posso levantar suspeitas, tanto é que acompanhei o judeuzinho e o pai dele em Berlim e Paris para que meu nome não fosse relacionado a qualquer coisa com o atual estado de espírito dela. Aguentei o velho e o maestro chorão por mais tempo do que gostaria. Fossem outros tempos teria perdido minha paciência e usado minha velha Luger, um tiro certeiro para cada um, assim não precisaria ouvir tanta besteira. Não consigo entender o que Helen viu nesse homem tão pequeno, tão fraco. Pode ser muito talentoso com a música, mas é um sentimental e tão facilmente manipulável que seria digno de pena, se não fosse tão insignificante.

Saio do meu quarto de hotel tão tranquilo, finalmente em paz comigo mesmo... Penso que antes de ir até a Gare du Nord eu deveria passar na Champs Elyseés para comprar alguma coisa para ela. Poderia ser um perfume, mas não quero que nada mascare o seu cheiro suave; poderia ser um vestido, mas não consigo pensar em nenhum modelo que supere a visão que teria dela sem as roupas, então ainda não me decidi e...

- Oh, graças a Deus encontrei você antes que partisse, Anton. – saio do meu devaneio com a desagradável visão do maestro idiota me encarando. Ao que parece, não conseguirei me livrar dele tão cedo. Tento engolir meu desprezo fingindo surpresa e preocupação.

- O que foi Samuel? Parece preocupado!

- Preocupado não, eu estou desesperado, Helen fugiu do hospital essa tarde!

- Fugiu, como assim?

- A enfermeira da ala psiquiátrica a levou para tomar sol no pátio do hospital, precisou acudir outra pessoa e quando voltou, viu que o portão dos fundos estava aberto e Helen tinha desaparecido. Acharam, inclusive, outros pacientes já do lado de fora do hospital, uma vez que o portão estava destrancado, mas dela nem sinal...

Senti o desespero do pobre homem e novamente interpretei meu papel de amigo atencioso.

- Bem, isso é responsabilidade do hospital. Já acionaram a polícia?

- Sim, sim, acionaram. Já cancelei as apresentações que faríamos aqui e preciso ir para Viena, mas não consigo encontrar passagens de avião ou trem disponíveis com a urgência que tenho. Anton, estou desesperado!

- Não se preocupem, eu comprei uma cabine inteira na primeira classe, pois gosto de viajar sozinho. Cabem até seis pessoas por cabine, vocês irão comigo, mas aviso que estou de saída. Já estão com as malas prontas?

- Graças a Deus, Anton! Sim, estamos de malas prontas, vou apenas chamar o meu pai e ir buscá-las. Te encontro no lobby do hotel. – E então o imbecil pega minha mão direita e a beija, para meu horror!

- Não tenho palavras para agradecer tudo que tem feito! Espero que te baste o meu obrigado!

Retiro minha mão das suas em um gesto rápido, porém evito demonstrar meu desprezo e minha repulsa com um meio sorriso. Estou ficando bom nisso.

- Não precisa me agradecer. Espero vocês lá embaixo.

Enquanto observo o pobre coitado desaparecer pelas escadas, entro no elevador profundamente irritado. Retiro um lenço do bolso e limpo as costas da minha mão.

- Judeuzinho de merda! – penso com raiva.

Mas o que mais me irrita é que agora não poderei passar na Champs Elyseés e ainda por cima terei que suportar mais uma vez a odiosa companhia daquele velho asqueroso que se julga muito divertido e desse maestro sentimental insuportável. Tenho certeza que irá de Paris a Viena se lamuriando e terei que ter uma dose extra de paciência para suportar essa viagem longa e imensamente tediosa.

Mas fiquei feliz em saber que estão lidando com o sumiço de Helen como uma fuga dela, como se ela estivesse mesmo fora de si e não como um sequestro. É melhor que pensem que ela está transtornada e não que alguém a levou dali contra a sua vontade. Vou ajudar na viagem desses dois, mas depois tentarei não me fazer mais _tão_ presente. Ainda bem que ontem mesmo dei a desculpa que precisava ir, pois tinha muitas coisas a resolver em minha propriedade e que estou com nova viagem marcada, assim espero que esse maestro não fique embaixo da aba do meu chapéu por mais tempo. Tenho receio de acabar me comprometendo demais. E não posso levantar a menor suspeita contra mim, ainda mais agora com tudo finalmente saindo a contento.

Provavelmente vou ter que sair de Viena com Helen, talvez a leve para a Suíça, vamos ver. Mas enquanto estiverem procurando por ela tenho que ser muito mais cauteloso e ainda assim me fazer presente para que eles não comecem a suspeitar de mim. Eu já percebi que aquela judia velha, a sogra de Helen é muito esperta e por isso ainda preciso estar por perto. Odeio-os com toda a intensidade que me é possível, mas vou mantê-los junto a mim, porque não sou burro.

Não demora muito e encontro os dois no lobby do hotel. Entramos no táxi e permanecemos o trajeto do hotel à Gare du Nord em silêncio. E assim ficamos até o embarque em nossa cabine no trem. De repente, para meu desagrado, o infeliz desaba em um pranto convulsivo. Observo com indiferença fingindo solidariedade, enquanto seu velho pai passa um lenço por entre os dedos do maestro.

Mas a verdade é que não sinto pena dele. Diz sentir tanto amor por ela e não duvido dos sentimentos dele, me parecem genuínos. Mas sinceramente, tenho minhas dúvidas sobre o que Helen sente em relação a ele. A meu ver, me parece mais uma relação de conveniência, no qual ela está por comodismo e por segurança financeira e emocional.

Também não sou estúpido a ponto de achar que ela me ama, não, isso não. Mas ela tem medo de mim e diz sentir ódio, o que eu já acho que é um começo promissor... Antes o ódio do que não sentir absolutamente nada ou muito pouco, como acho que é o que ela sente em relação ao maestro. Amor e ódio caminham juntos, sempre foi assim e sempre será...

- Anton, eu sei que vamos encontrá-la. O que me deixa assim é saber que ela está doente, e que provavelmente fui eu quem a levou a esse estado. Se não tivesse insistido para ela vir comigo para a Europa, se ela tivesse ficado em Nova York, nada disso teria acontecido...

_- Nein_, _nein_... Isso aconteceu porque precisava acontecer, Samuel. Talvez tudo isso seja necessário para que ela enfrente seus fantasmas, sejam eles quais forem. – digo isso na esperança que se cale e me deixe em paz com meus pensamentos.

- Ela nunca me deu grandes detalhes sobre o que se passou naquele campo de concentração. – ele insiste nessa conversa.

- Filho, quem passou pelo que ela passou certamente quer esquecer. – ainda bem que Leopold fez um comentário sensato.

- Ora, e eu por acaso não passei por situações difíceis também, pai? Eu matei pessoas na guerra. Eu estive em Bastogne, vi coisas por lá que jamais vou esquecer... Eu também tenho insônia, eu também tenho os meus traumas e tenha certeza que não são poucos. Mas não deixo que eles sejam a minha prisão. Ela, ao contrário, parece que nunca superou, seja lá o que foi que ela tenha vivido, conheço outros tantos que também passaram por campos de concentração e não ficaram como ela.

- Sim, mas você sabe também de outros tantos que se mataram, ou vai dizer que não se lembra do seu tio Jacob...

Quando ouço sobre os traumas de guerra do soldadinho e de seu velho pai, pego minha maleta de mão, abaixo minha cabeça e finjo procurar algo dentro dela para que possa ocultar um pouco com meu chapéu a enorme vontade de rir que sinto em relação a esses dois. Imagino que Samuel deva fazer xixi na cama pensando nos tiros que deu e que por ventura tenham acertado alguém. Vê-se mesmo que é um fraco! Poucas coisas são mais prazerosas do que acertar um tiro no meio da cara de um inútil qualquer. E se esse inútil for judeu, então... Enfim, contenho o riso, ergo minha cabeça e continuo o meu teatro com os dois, para ver até onde isso vai dar.

- Você tem sua música, Samuel. E Helen, tem algo com que se ocupar? – pergunto, na esperança que consiga alguma informação que me possa ser útil, agora que a tenho como minha _hóspede_.

- Ela começa muitas coisas, mas sempre acaba se desinteressando, tão rápido como se interessa. Tentei ensinar piano a ela, e também o _cello_, mas ela não foi além do básico. Ela já tentou a pintura, a fotografia, o artesanato... Tentou diversas coisas... Ah, sim, claro, quase esqueci! Fazem quatro anos que ela está fazendo dança moderna, ela tentou o balé clássico mas disse que era formal demais, com regras demais. Pelo menos da dança moderna ela ainda não desistiu.

- Ela não gosta de regras? – pergunto.

- Acho que depois de passar por um campo de concentração repleto de regras, ela tem certa dificuldade com isso. – ele me responde, agora mais calmo.

Enquanto ele e o velho continuam a conversar minha imaginação vai longe, com Helen usando um traje que poderia ser a desconstrução de uma roupa de bailarina, dançando de um jeito sensual, totalmente livre de regras, quase selvagem. Não gosto da falta de regras, sou um soldado, sempre cumpri ordens... E também sou austríaco, acostumado a viver sob o jugo imperioso das ordens e das regras que fazem com que nos diferenciemos dos animais. Mas a ideia de tê-la em minha sala dançando livremente, com os cabelos soltos e passos leves e sem lógica supreendentemente me agrada muito. Vê-la fora do verniz da ordem, vê-la sem tantas regras e formalidades pode ser algo muito, muito excitante...

- Você já foi casado, Anton? Já amou uma mulher tão desesperadamente que a simples ideia de não tê-la ao seu lado te transforma em um miserável?

Sinto que fui duramente atingido com essa pergunta e faço um esforço muito grande ao responder. Por incrível que pareça, não minto ao responder isso.

_- Ja_, já fui casado, duas vezes. E sim, já amei como você diz amar sua mulher!

- E superou? Pois sabemos que é sozinho... – dessa vez quem pergunta é o velho.

- Claro. Quem não é capaz de superar o fim de uma relação é digno de pena, não acha? – falo olhando diretamente nos olhos do maestro. Falo por falar, talvez para diminuí-lo em seu amor patético, mas infelizmente sinto o efeito da minha bofetada em mim mesmo, pois sei que posso ser considerado tão patético quanto ele. E fico pasmo por constatar que ambos, homens tão diferentes em essência e hábitos, amamos a mesma mulher... tão intensamente que sei que somos os dois incapazes de abrir mão dela, cada um a seu modo. Maldita feiticeira judia!

- Eu acho que só podemos superar quando perdemos a esperança. – Samuel continua.

- Você abriria mão dela se sentisse que ela não o ama, Samuel? – perguntei, ainda tentando disfarçar a irritação por ele a amar tanto.

- Só se ela não me quisesse mais. Mas, enquanto estiver ao meu lado, o que eu preciso temer? Ela me ama e isso me basta. – diz, com aquela convicção simplista de quem se crê amado. Tenho vontade de aplaudi-lo e indicá-lo ao prêmio Nobel, por tamanha bondade e abnegação.

- E por que ainda não tiveram filhos? - pergunto, sabendo que estou sendo impertinente. - Afinal, já estão há algum tempo casados...

- Ela ainda não se sente preparada. Foi por isso, porque por mim já teríamos uns quatro! - Samuel diz, tentando sorrir.

- Está certo! – digo, já encerrando a conversa, horrorizado ante à visão da minha Helen rodeada de filhos _dele_. - Vamos encontrá-la, não se preocupe. Sou um tanto recluso, mas conheço algumas pessoas importantes. Vamos encontrá-la. – repito isso para que ele reitere sua confiança em mim e também para que cale a boca, pois estou cansado dele.

Mas, ao ouvir essa certeza dele em ser amado, achei-o, além de medíocre, terrivelmente inocente, pois eu tenho a certeza que Helen não o ama, não sente nada, apenas vegeta ao seu lado, como uma orquídea presa a uma árvore que lhe fornece todos os substratos, mas que se caso se prendesse a outra árvore qualquer, continuaria vivendo normalmente. Por isso não tenho pena dele, nem dele, nem de ninguém. Cada um vive com as ilusões que melhor lhes servir.

Quanto a mim, não tenho essa ilusão de ser amado. Mas, sei que desperto nela algo muito maior do que ele. Isso eu comprovei em Peterskirche. Eu entendi quando ela baixou os olhos e fez um sinal com a cabeça, indicando saber o que eu sentia por ela. Seja lá o que existe entre nós, tenho certeza que é um elo muito mais forte e poderoso do que o frágil elo que a mantém acorrentada a esse maestro há tantos anos. Eu sei disso e ela certamente sabe também.

Todo esse blá blá blá com o soldadinho e o velho até que me foi bastante útil. Fiquei sabendo que Anna, sua irmã está em alto-mar, ansiosa para ver Helen. De alguma forma, se for necessário, posso me beneficiar disso mais tarde, vamos ver como as coisas irão ficar. Foi bom também porque fiquei sabendo de detalhes que sempre foram obscuros para mim, porque por mais que fôssemos intensamente próximos, pouco soube de seus gostos, pouco soube dela, sempre calada, sempre por perto na _villa_, mas no fundo sempre distante. E foi com agradável surpresa que soube que sua cor preferida é o rosa pálido, como o vestido que usou no concerto em que finalmente me revelei a ela e que tão boa impressão dela em sua fase adulta me causou. Fiquei feliz imaginando o quanto ela gosta de animais e de plantas. E que o jardim de minha mansão e meus cachorros, gatos e cavalos irão agradá-la imensamente.

Penso nos pratos que mandarei preparar e que ela mais gosta, penso nas músicas que iremos ouvir juntos e tudo isso vai me dando uma sensação de felicidade iminente, que mal suporto a ideia de que ainda tenho um longo caminho até a mansão. Quando o trem para na estação central de Viena, agradeço ao que quer que seja que finalmente estou em casa e vou poder me livrar desses dois.

- Anton, eu vou agora ao hospital e assim que tiver mais informações, entrarei em contato. Por favor, se puder acionar seus amigos importantes, todos os que possam nos ajudar a encontrá-la. Eu novamente ficarei muito grato!

- Eu farei o possível para te ajudar, Samuel. Tenha certeza disso. Bem, eu preciso ir, tenho muitas coisas a resolver por hora. Mas me mantenha informado. Até breve!

Apertei firmemente as mãos do maestro e do velho e, tentando aparentar tranquilidade, mantive a calma até entrar em meu carro. Hans me aguardava com uma expressão alegre.

- Tudo certo, Hans?

- Tudo às mil maravilhas, senhor. Podemos ir?

- Sim, corra!

- Certamente, senhor!

Enquanto Hans acelera a caminho de casa, um pensamento sombrio e fora de hora me invade. E se ela não quiser colaborar? E se ela me rejeitar de todas as formas possíveis? Serei eu capaz de matá-la? Precisarei recorrer novamente à violência para tê-la comigo? Não desejo a força, não mais, pois acredito que sem a guerra não tenho mais a necessidade de fingir qualquer desagrado em relação a ela e tocá-la está absolutamente permitido. Não tenho mais a necessidade ou a desculpa de usar a força, a menos que precise corrigi-la. E não quero isso. Quero-a inteira, livre e sem regras, como a tal dança moderna... Quero-a de cabelos soltos e sem amarras, quero-a como ela é!

O carro sobe a colina que leva até a minha casa, esta sim uma _villa_ de verdade, encravada em uma colina e distante o suficiente de vizinhos impertinentes. Quando o carro finalmente faz a volta na entrada da casa, mal posso me conter ao abrir a porta do carro. Cansado de tanta guerra, hoje eu finalmente me jogarei nos braços da paz!


	11. Reencontro

_**Olá a todos!**_

_**Por favor, desculpem a demora em atualizar aqui. Estou em meio aos preparativos de minha viagem e precisei dar uma parada para me organizar. Segue mais um capítulo para vocês. Recebi muitas reviews e fico imensamente grata que ainda se interessem por essa história. Não consegui ainda responder com este capítulo a algumas dúvidas dos leitores e também não atendi a todas as sugestões que me enviaram, mas saiba que foram muito importantes e provavelmente entrem no desenvolvimento dos próximos capítulos. Vou responder às reviews que recebi, uma a uma, acredito que quem queira saber mais sobre a história deva lê-las também, acho que pode ajudar na compreensão da trama! Vamos lá?!**_

_**Kajsa: muito obrigada pelo seu comentário, que bom que gosta dos POV de Amon. Concordo com você, Amon é assustador em todos os sentidos. Neste capítulo ele vai tentar se mostrar um pouco mais suave para Helen, mas mesmo que tente se mostrar diferente, tudo o que Helen enxerga quando está diante dele é o terror. Fico extremamente lisonjeada com as comparações que fez de Amon com Dracula e o Fantasma da Ópera. Não havia pensado nisso dessa maneira e te agradeço por me fazer ver as semelhanças, isso pode ajudar na elaboração do personagem, não? Sim, eu vi "O Corcunda de Notre Dame" e também li o livro, mas isso faz tanto, tanto tempo, que precisei ir ao youtube para ouvir a canção "Hellfire". Realmente, o desejo ali contido é muito semelhante ao que Amon sente por Helen. Bem, demorou, mas o novo capítulo está aí. Espero que goste! Beijo grande.**_

_**Duduccia: que bom que gosta de ler como funciona a cabeça de Amon. Eu ainda acho que Sam não é idiota, é apenas um homem que subestimou terrivelmente o que estava passando com sua mulher e está pagando bem caro por isso. Sim, Amon tem esses pensamentos mórbidos, pensa em matá-la, mas não sabemos se realmente seria capaz de fazer algo assim. Obrigada por continuar a acompanhar a história e também por sempre me incentivar a não parar de escrevê-la. Espero que goste deste capítulo. Beijo para você, amiga querida.**_

_**Angelika: obrigada por mais uma review. Sim, Amon é assustador e é interessante que continue assim, porque ele não é um herói romântico, quando escrevo sobre ele, sempre tento ter em mente que ele é uma pessoa horrível, e por isso, deve continuar a agir como tal, pois é este o seu caráter. No entanto, seu amor por Helen é a única coisa que o torna mais humano e nos faz ter uma mistura de sentimentos conflitantes em relação a ele. Ele é tão possessivo que em muitos momentos seus pensamentos variam do cinismo, ao egoísmo e até mesmo à comédia, enfim, ele é um personagem cheio de nuances, o que é ótimo para quem escreve sobre ele. Bem, eis o primeiro confronto entre eles, outros virão, tenha certeza. E espero que você continue a passar por aqui e a me dizer o que está achando. Obrigada pelo carinho! Beijos.**_

_**Lindsey D: Adoro suas reviews, são sempre muito detalhadas e me ajudam bastante a avançar nos próximos capítulos. Sim, Helen é o centro do mundo de Amon, mas, se ela não cooperar em nada e perturbá-lo profundamente, acho plausível que ele a mate, mas penso também que se isso ocorrer, ele também não ficaria vivo por muito mais tempo. Mas isso é apenas uma sensação que tenho... vamos ver como as coisas se encaixarão daqui para a frente na história. Estou, conforme você sugeriu, tentando acrescentar alguns elementos descritivos, como a casa de Amon. Você verá que neste capítulo Helen ainda não viu muita coisa da casa e, como se trata de seu POV, só poderei dar mais detalhes da casa quando Helen puder vê-la. Adorei a ideia que você deu de falar mais sobre a relação de Helen e Sam, tenha certeza que estou pensando muito nisso, só não achei relevante encaixar isso neste momento da trama. Neste capítulo Amon falará para Helen que é um homem ocupado, vamos ver se mais para frente saberemos o que ele faz. Mas, tenha em mente que Amon é um milionário agora: ele trabalha quando e se quiser. Então, como agora está com o foco em Helen, certamente não terá muito interesse em ficar analisando seus inúmeros negócios, pois tem um "novo brinquedo" com que se ocupar. Agradeço imensamente seu interesse por essa história e espero que continue acompanhando os próximos capítulos. E deixe sempre suas reviews, eu gosto muito delas! Beijos para você.**_

_**Sonja: Sim, Amon é assustador e eu, assim como você, também tenho medo de homens que pensam e agem como ele. E acredito que existam muitos assim pelo mundo. O Amon que vemos em "O Labirinto" está com o pé no freio, não pode mais dar vazão ao seu monstro interior e aos seus preconceitos raciais. Está mais refinado, é verdade, mas sabemos que o monstro está apenas escondido e não morto, e a qualquer momento ele pode sentir a necessidade de extravasar essa violência reprimida, não acha? Bem, neste capítulo você pode começar a ver como Helen está se sentindo... Eu, como você, também estou com muita pena dela. Será que conseguirá escapar? Muito obrigada por ler esta história, por favor, volte aqui e me diga o que achou deste capítulo. Um beijo.**_

_**Maria: Eu, como você, também pensei em acrescentar essa dúvida na cabeça de Samuel: o que Anton fez durante a guerra, afinal é austríaco! Mas, não fiz essa pergunta porque quis mostrar o quanto Samuel está perturbado com o sumiço de sua esposa. Ele não está conseguindo raciocinar como deveria. Está muito apavorado com tudo. Mas, esse pensamento pode vir a surgir a qualquer momento, não? Bem, neste capítulo temos um primeiro reencontro entre Amon e Helen, espero que goste. A situação aqui no Brasil já está mais calma, mas as pessoas ainda estão muito insatisfeitas e acho bom que continuem a protestar, pois nada irá mudar se ficarmos todos sentados de braços cruzados. Estou com saudades das suas longas mensagens, espero que esteja se divertindo muito em suas férias e que esteja em sua amada Espanha, ao lado de todos os que você ama! Beijo grande, amiga querida! **_

_**Annie Nolan: que legal, minha primeira crítica em português. Fiquei imensamente feliz que alguém esteja conseguindo ler esta fic no original. Por favor, perdoe meus erros ortográficos e gramaticais e espero sinceramente que esteja gostando da história. Por favor, passe aqui mais vezes e deixe outros comentários, tá?! Muito obrigada! Bj**_

_**XxRulenumber12xX: olá, que bom que ficou intrigada com este capítulo. Espero que o novo capítulo te agrade também. Como expliquei para Maria, acredito que, em seu desespero pelo sumiço da esposa, Samuel não esteja conseguindo pensar como deveria. Confia em Anton pois ele parece ser de confiança, e, além disso, Anton o bajulou bastante, o que fez o ego de Sam crescer. Acredito que Sam seja um tipo inseguro e bondoso, que confia à primeira vista. Não é que seja burro, como Amon assim também pensa que é, para mim, Sam está mais para ingênuo. Vamos torcer para que abra os olhos, não? Obrigada por mais esta review, e já sabe né? Sinta-se à vontade para deixar mais comentários por aqui. Beijo, querida!**_

_**Sophie: neste capítulo temos o tão esperado reencontro entre Amon e Helen. Você acertou ao me dizer que Amon é manipulador e que sabe como conduzir as coisas com Helen. Ele vai continuar tentando manter o controle sobre ela. Então, não será neste capítulo (se é que isso irá acontecer) que Sam começará a suspeitar de Amon/Anton. Mas, aos poucos espero esclarecer as coisas. Volte outra vez e me diga o que achou deste capítulo. Beijos**_

_**Andrea: bem-vinda! Muito obrigada por estar gostando da história. Sim, Amon precisou mudar por força das circunstâncias, mas em seu interior, continua sendo o homem complexo, perturbado e psicopata de sempre. Estou tentando não fazer de Helen uma personagem muito frágil, mas, não podemos esquecer que ela está sob à mercê de um assassino e que todo cuidado que tomar com ele, será insuficiente, pois sabemos que ele é imprevisível. Espero que após ler este capítulo, você deixe um novo comentário, pois todas as críticas construtivas têm me ajudado a prosseguir. Obrigada e um beijo**_

_**Dessie: bem-vinda! Pronto, aí está um novo capítulo da história. Desculpe a demora em atualizar... Não foi proposital. Por favor, leia e me deixe saber o que achou, sim?! Volte mais vezes! Beijo grande, querida!**_

_**BeaValkyrie: bem-vinda! Saiba que você com "Fallen" e também Maria com "Helen" foram minhas musas inspiradoras. Eu sempre gostei dessa subtrama em SL e tinha vontade de escrever sobre eles, mas sempre tinha receio que poderia ser mal interpretada. Mas, depois que vi que você e Maria se arriscaram e fizeram um trabalho belíssimo cada uma, resolvi arriscar. Entrei em contato por private messaging com Maria e contei a sinopse da minha história para ela, que me incentivou a escrever. Trocamos tantas mensagens que até no facebook nos adicionamos, bem como Duduccia, outra amiga querida que fiz por aqui. Fico muito grata pelos incentivos que recebi até agora e foram eles que me levaram a continuar, porque, devo dizer, toma tempo, não?! Mandei uma mensagem privada para você também, pois sinto muita falta de atualizações em ambas as histórias e admiro demais a sua escrita. Não sei se você leu, mas imagino que ainda esteja lá, perdida na caixa de mensagens, hehehe. Fico muito feliz que você tenha se interessado por minha história e peço desculpas por não escrevê-la em inglês, mas acho que meu inglês não é suficiente para que eu corra esse risco e certamente os erros me deixaram inibida. Sim, meu Amon é um pouco diferente, dadas às circunstâncias e por tudo o que passou, a fuga da prisão, a ida para a Argentina, os desfalques que o tornaram milionário e fizeram com que assumisse outra identidade, enfim, ele precisou mudar muito, apesar de manter também muito do verdadeiro Amon dentro de si, como sua obsessão por Helen. Enfim, eis o novo capítulo. Por favor, espero que volte mais vezes e deixe novas reviews, eu ficaria muito grata. Admiro seu trabalho e espero de coração que você tenha tempo para atualizá-lo, pois é excelente! Beijos, querida e por favor, não largue sua história, "Fallen" é excelente! **_

_**LadyHermioneMalfoy18: olá, querida, que bom que gostou do último capítulo. Mil desculpas por demorar tanto para atualizá-lo, estou em meio aos preparativos de uma viagem de mochila pela Europa, agora em agosto, e por isso fiquei um pouco ausente por aqui. Bem, neste novo capítulo Amon e Helen finalmente se reencontram e podemos ver os detalhes do quarto em que Helen está. Assim que ela começar a andar pela mansão, saberemos mais detalhes da decoração. Por favor, mesmo com minha demora em atualizar, espero que continue acompanhando a história e deixando seus comentários sempre pertinentes. Um beijo grande.**_

_**Reader: olá, Reader, demorei, mas finalmente atualizei a história com um novo capítulo. Por favor, leia e deixe seu comentário. Quero muito saber o que achou. Um beijo grande.**_

_**Segue então mais um capítulo da história... Obrigada a todos que leem e acompanham, "O Labirinto", vocês é que me motivam a continuar escrevendo.**_

* * *

Abro meus olhos devagar, com uma sensação de torpor e cansaço muito estranhos. Está tudo escuro e não consigo distinguir aonde estou. Me levanto e tento andar devagar, tateando tudo, como uma cega que precisa avançar com muito cuidado para não se machucar. De repente, sinto um obstáculo no caminho. Ergo minha perna e percebo que se trata de um degrau. Subo o primeiro degrau e é com o sentimento de terror me dominando que tenho um _déjà vu_. Sim, eu conheço esse degrau... Eu conheço essa escada muito bem, só pode ser de um lugar... Mas, o mais estranho é que isso não faz o menor sentido, não é possível, como posso estar aqui? Não há dúvidas, estou no porão, estou na _villa_, eu estou mesmo em... Plaszóvia!

Com a terrível certeza de saber aonde estou, subo agora os degraus com mais rapidez, apesar de estar tudo ainda muito escuro. Afinal, subi e desci tantas vezes essa escada, que não há como tropeçar aqui, conheço cada degrau, cada falha nas pedras, cada pequeno detalhe que me dá ainda mais a certeza em saber que por certo enlouqueci, pois nada disso é possível. Abro a porta do porão e, ao invés de encontrar a tão familiar cozinha da _villa_, vejo um labirinto, um enorme labirinto de hera, ainda maior que o do castelo de Schönbrunn e me desespero... Meu Deus, o que é isso? Como vim parar aqui?

Sem pensar demais, entro no labirinto e vou me embrenhando à esmo, tentando encontrar a saída, a liberdade, qualquer caminho que me afaste dali, mas está muito difícil. O labirinto parece uma intrincada brincadeira de mau gosto, cada caminho que eu tomo não me leva a lugar algum, a sensação é horrível! Finalmente opto por um caminho mais estreito que vai se alargando à medida que me aproximo do seu centro. E, quando chego lá, vejo que finalmente estou na cozinha do campo! E, como não poderia deixar de ser, vejo ao lado da pia, _Herr Kommandant_, vestido dos pés à cabeça com seu uniforme de _Hauptsturmführer_, parado ali, me olhando.

Após dar um sorriso, ele abre os braços de uma maneira cordial para mim. Em seguida, ele fala:

- Bem-vinda de volta, Lena!

Acordo com o som do meu próprio grito e, totalmente encharcada de suor, me dou conta de que acabei de ter mais um terrível pesadelo. Aliviada por saber que tudo não passou de um sonho ruim, mas ainda muito assustada, respiro fundo e procuro com as mãos o abajur que fica ao lado da cama, no hospital. Sinto o interruptor em meus dedos e o pressiono levemente. Mas o que os meus olhos veem ao acender a luz não alivia o meu temor em nada, muito pelo contrário, me deixa ainda mais apavorada. Eu não estou no quarto do hospital em Viena! Tampouco estou no quarto do hotel em que estávamos hospedados! Eu simplesmente não sei dizer aonde estou!

Horrorizada, percebo que estou em um lugar extremamente requintado, decorado com muito bom gosto. Olho para cima e vejo que estou em uma cama com dossel. A cama é enorme, digna de um rei, e os lençóis são muito macios e delicados. Estão empapados com o meu suor, mas percebo que se trata de material de muita qualidade. É como se eu tivesse saído do quarto do hospital diretamente para o quarto de um palácio, ou pelo menos de algo muito parecido com um e eu nunca, em toda a minha vida, havia dormido em um lugar assim antes. Faço um esforço e consigo me levantar. Aos pés da cama, encontro um par de chinelos muito suave ao toque dos meus pés e que me servem à perfeição. Em seguida, olho para mim em um espelho de corpo inteiro que está num canto próximo à cama e vejo que estou usando uma camisola (que está também toda molhada de suor), muito delicada e bonita, feita de algodão, bastante confortável. Minha aparência está horrível, estou com um ar cansado, com enormes olheiras emoldurando meus olhos castanhos, cabelo bagunçado. Me olhando assim, parece que voltei no tempo, parece que voltei a ter aquele ar de menina sofrida que me acompanhou no meu período no campo de concentração e isso me entristece. É como se tivesse voltado no tempo...

Caminho pelo quarto que ainda está na penumbra, iluminado apenas pelo abajur, pois as janelas estão com as cortinas fechadas. A sensação de estranhamento é ainda maior que a de medo, pois eu realmente não sei como vim parar aqui e muito menos aonde estou. O quarto é muito lindo, todo decorado com delicados motivos florais. Os móveis, claros e estofados parecem muito antigos e bem preservados, como se realmente fizessem parte da decoração do quarto há muitos e muitos anos. Detalhes em marchetaria aqui e ali nos móveis deixam tudo ainda mais encantador e suave. Nas paredes, reproduções de obras famosas de Gustav Klimt e Ferdinand Georg Waldmüller decoram o ambiente, dando uma sensação agradável de aconchego e a impressão (ou seria certeza?) de que ainda estou na Áustria, dada a nacionalidade dos artistas em questão. Incrível é pensar que esse quarto, mesmo tendo móveis tão antigos, parece ter sido decorado ao _meu_ gosto, como se eu tivesse tido a opção de escolher o que faria parte dele. É como se quem o decorou me conhecesse muito bem. E então, finalmente me dou conta de que ainda não sei aonde estou e que o fato de estar em um ambiente decorado do jeito que eu gosto é ainda mais perturbador. Será que Sammy veio me buscar e estamos hospedados em outro hotel de Viena?

Cautelosa, caminho silenciosamente em direção à porta e mexo no trinco devagar, para não fazer barulho. Percebo então que está trancada. Tento de novo, dessa vez evitando a cautela e faço força para abrir, pois, por ser uma porta antiga, de um modelo bastante sólido e pesado, pode estar um pouco emperrada. Diante da negativa em abrir, forço mais umas três vezes e então me certifico de que realmente está trancada e não emperrada. Fico novamente muito assustada, porque sei que Sam jamais me trancaria em lugar algum, mesmo estando no estado em que estou, ou seja, tendo rompantes e crises de nervos. A sensação que percorre meu corpo é a de um pavor tão intenso, que fico toda arrepiada. Penso em gritar, mas tenho medo do que possa estar me esperando do lado de fora, então me mantenho calada.

Vou para uma das janelas e afasto a cortina. Vejo que ela está fechada e com as venezianas cerradas também. Faço força, mas não consigo abri-las, parecem lacradas. Vou para outra janela, e mais outra e mais outra e finalmente mais outra e nenhuma delas se abre, mesmo aplicando toda a força que me é possível. Definitivamente, estou presa neste quarto, como se estivesse em uma gaiola de luxo. Não sei o que fazer, estou ficando apavorada! Por que estão fazendo isso comigo? Será que Sammy seria capaz de me prender assim? Seriam ordens médicas?

De repente, perto da cabeceira da cama, encontro uma espécie de campainha ou sinete. Nervosa e sem saber mais o que fazer, puxo diversas vezes aquilo, na esperança de que possa ser ouvida por alguém. O suspense e o silêncio estão me matando! Como não sai nenhum som dali, não sei se está estragada, mas continuo apertando freneticamente. Se for a única comunicação com o que está lá fora, eu preciso tentar... Não demora muito e ouço passos se aproximando no corredor e o barulho de uma chave sendo virada na maçaneta. Em seguida, a porta se abre. Eu me viro para ver e, percebo que se trata de uma criada do lugar, pois está de uniforme.

- Ah, a senhora acordou. Quer que traga sua refeição agora ou prefere que eu prepare seu banho primeiro?

Ao ouvir ela falando (em alemão) em um tom tão familiar comigo, como se me conhecesse ou então como se eu fosse uma hóspede naquele lugar, fico pasma e, sem nenhuma compostura, reúno forças e falo, também em alemão, pois quero ser entendida por ela:

- Escute aqui, onde estou? Que lugar é esse? Onde está Sam?

- Quem?

- Meu marido, Samuel... Samuel Horowitz.

- Senhora, eu estou aqui apenas para atendê-la em suas necessidades. Não sei de quem a senhora está falando.

- Como assim? Por Deus, criatura, aonde estou?

- A senhora não está bem?

- É claro que não, eu estou te perguntando aonde estou e você não é capaz de me dar uma simples resposta e eu...

- Com licença, senhora, vou chamar o patrão.

Percebendo que seria novamente trancada no quarto, corro em direção a ela, que rapidamente fecha a porta atrás de si e dá a volta na chave, pelo lado de fora. Chego apenas a tempo de esmurrar a porta, na esperança que ela volte.

- Espere, não me tranque aqui. Abra a porta, por favor! Abra a porta, sua desgraçada! Me deixe sair! Abra a porta! Maldita! Abre essa porta!

Pelo jeito a criada não se abala com os meus gritos e minha má educação. Escuto seus passos se afastando e, desesperada, continuo batendo com força na porta, que me parece cada vez mais dura e pesada como uma rocha. Tento com todas as minhas forças, mas logo fico muito cansada... Após mais algumas tentativas de ser novamente ouvida, dou às costas à porta e deixo meu corpo escorregar apoiado nela, lentamente, até o chão. Fico mais um pouco sentada ali e, com lágrimas nos olhos, me levanto e caminho silenciosamente até a cama. Me sinto cansada, tenho fome, estou com a roupa ainda molhada de suor, não me sinto nada bem... Me deito sem forças até mesmo para continuar chorando, as lágrimas saem dos meus olhos involuntariamente, mas eu não emito nenhum lamento, nenhum som. Me sinto tão exausta de tudo, tão absolutamente esgotada que não sinto forças para fazer mais nada... Detesto essa sensação de estar com pena de mim mesma, detesto com todo o meu coração, mas infelizmente é assim que me sinto neste momento.

Depois de um tempo que me pareceu muito longo, escuto passos pesados se aproximando da porta. Meu coração se enregela de medo outra vez. Quem seria agora? Estou de bruços, apenas com os pés para fora da cama, então viro o meu corpo para ver quem vai entrar. A porta abre...

É claro! Só podia ser ele! Até o som dos seus passos me é tão familiar. Como eu não pensei nisso antes? Ele realmente cumpriu com sua ameaça!

Amon Goeth, em pessoa, abre a porta e, em seguida, a fecha atrás de si. Ele tem a chave do quarto nas mãos, dá a volta na chave e a coloca calmamente no bolso interno do seu paletó. Ele para na minha frente, mas ainda distante de mim, exatamente como o vi em meu pesadelo, com a diferença que não está usando uniforme, e sim um terno escuro, bem cortado e casual, com uma camisa branca, sem gravata. Ao invés das reluzentes botas, usa um par de sapatos preto muito bem engraxado e elegante. Além de não estar vestido como no meu pesadelo, também não é mais um jovem oficial, têm, como eu, o peso dos anos passados, o que fez com que os cabelos estejam um pouco mais ralos na fronte e com algumas poucas rugas ao redor daqueles olhos azuis sempre tão frios. De resto, é o mesmo, a mesma altivez e postura de soldado, o mesmo jeito cínico, a mesma frieza do olhar, dos gestos, tudo nele me remete à Plaszóvia, à guerra, à morte e ao medo...

- Como se sente? – ele me pergunta, como se nada de errado estivesse acontecendo e fosse algo bastante casual eu estar de camisola aqui neste quarto estranho.

- Como uma prisioneira. – respondo de forma seca, me levantando da cama. No momento, é tudo o que consigo dizer a este monstro.

- Não, Helen, aqui você não é uma prisioneira, é minha convidada. – ele diz isso com uma tranquilidade que me irrita.

- Acontece que não estou aqui por livre e espontânea vontade. Aliás, como eu vim parar aqui? – digo isso, em pé, apoiada com um braço em uma das colunas que sustenta o dossel da cama. Tento manter uma distância segura dele, que também não tenta se aproximar.

- Você não se lembra?

- Não... Quer dizer, não sei... Eu estava no hospital, em Viena, e agora estou aqui. Eu estava muito confusa, tomando muitos remédios, eu... Onde estamos, afinal?

- Em minha casa.

- Essa é a sua casa? – pergunto, mais assustada ainda do que propriamente chocada.

- Sim.

- Estamos em Viena?

- Sim.

- Sam sabe que estou aqui?

- Hahaha. – ele dá uma risada sarcástica. – Não seja estúpida, Helen. É claro que não sabe.

- Meu Deus, você é realmente doente. – digo, me sentindo mais cansada do que nunca.

- Será que sou eu o único "doente" aqui?

- Sam já deve ter acionado a polícia, os jornais, todo mundo...

- Certamente que sim.

- Vão pegar você a qualquer momento.

- Duvido muito.

- Como assim?

- É que, aparentemente, Helen, estão lidando com o seu _sumiço_, não com seu _rapto_. E sabemos que se tratam de duas coisas distintas.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Quero dizer que, ao que parece, você fugiu do hospital. Ou seria do hospício? – ele dá outra risada cheia de sarcasmo, o que faz com que eu sinta novamente as forças voltando para tentar me defender.

- Mas eu não fugi. Você me raptou! – o acuso, cada vez mais confusa.

- Eu? Será que você não veio bater na minha porta por livre e espontânea vontade?

- Eu... Não me confunda ainda mais. Eu nem sei aonde estamos. Como eu poderia ter vindo parar aqui por minha vontade?

- O amor têm razões que a própria razão desconhece, minha cara!

- Pare de brincar, seu canalha, você sabe bem que me levou à força do hospital. Você tinha me ameaçado na igreja. Eu não esqueci disso.

- E do nosso beijo, Helen, você também não se esqueceu?

- Eu não quero e não vou falar sobre isso! Quero saber como você pode se sentir tão seguro assim, como pode achar que nem sequer questionarão sua conduta?! Mais hora ou menos hora vão ligar as coisas e entender que quem sumiu comigo foi você!

- Pois é, Helen, mas até agora ninguém mais sabe disso. Ao que parece, você está fora de si, fugiu e provavelmente está vagando sozinha, perdida por Viena, talvez até mesmo esteja dizendo coisas incoerentes por aí. Enfim, agindo como uma perfeita louca indigente... É assim que as coisas se parecem agora para o seu marido e todos os demais que procuram por você.

- Não acha que vão desconfiar de você?

- Ora, e por quê desconfiariam? Até ontem eu estava em Paris com seu marido e também com o seu sogro. Álibi para isso eu tenho. Aliás, fiz uma viagem muito entediante com eles de trem até Viena. Me espanta o quanto seu marido é ingênuo. Ou a palavra mais adequada para isso seria "burro"? Nunca me questionou em nada e sempre está agradecido por qualquer coisa que eu faça e...

Ao ouvi-lo ofender meu marido, meu lado irracional novamente aflora e eu esqueço meu medo de aproximação e parto em direção a ele, pronta para socá-lo.

- Maldito! Ordinário!

Então ele agarra meus pulsos com firmeza e me empurra em direção a uma parede.

- Helen, Helen... Quietinha. Já tolerei seus soquinhos ridículos naquele camarim, agora chega! Em minha casa as coisas serão diferentes. Não estamos na presença de mais ninguém aqui... Não me faça usar a força com você _outra_ vez.

- Bate, canalha, me bate de uma vez. Não é isso o que você quer? É só isso que você sabe fazer, não é? Covarde! Monstro! Assassino! Eu te odeio, _Herr Kommandant_, eu te odeio! – grito, tremendo com o corpo todo, repleta do ódio mais sincero que tenho por ele.

Me debato com força, tentando me desvencilhar das suas mãos, mas ele continua mais forte do que eu. Minha revolta nem parece incomodá-lo.

- Você quer mesmo apanhar, Helen? Então é disso que você gosta? Olha, de todas as coisas que pensei que você sentisse saudades em nossa convivência no campo, as surras certamente estariam em último lugar em minha lista... Você é muito surpreendente!

- Meu Deus do céu... Por favor, pare com isso... – digo, já fraquejando e parando de me debater. De repente, sinto que estou escorregando para baixo encostada na parede, como fiz um pouco antes na porta do quarto, com a diferença que dessa vez não me sento no chão. Eu paro e fico de joelhos diante dele.

Ali, naquela posição tão humilhante para mim, com os braços para cima e os pulsos ainda envolvidos pelas mãos dele, digo, em tom de súplica:

- Por favor, por favor... Me deixe ir embora... Me deixe ir...

- Mas... É claro que vou deixar você ir, Helen. Não precisa fazer esse teatro todo. Acha mesmo que pretendo mantê-la presa aqui, para sempre, contra a sua vontade?

Ao ouvi-lo falar assim, e, me sentindo completamente incrédula pela súbita benevolência dele, pergunto.

- Você... Você vai me deixar ir?

- Claro!

- Quando?

- É muito simples. – E então ele começa a falar, me puxando delicadamente para cima, para que fique novamente em pé, frente a frente com ele.

- Eu vou deixá-la ir, somente para que você volte. Não a quero aqui _contra_ sua vontade. Quero que fique porque você quer ficar... E, creia, farei de tudo para que você realmente sinta essa vontade. E então, deixe-me dizer o que você vai fazer: você vai telefonar para o seu marido, de um convento próximo daqui e explicar que fugiu do hospital por que estava muito confusa e com medo de que a prendessem lá. Vai dizer também que caminhou sem rumo por horas, até ser encontrada, à beira da exaustão por freiras muito caridosas. Essas freiras a levaram a um convento, no qual você ainda está... Neste convento você tomou banho, comeu e descansou. Como estava sem documentos, usando uma camisola de hospital, sem identificação e ainda um tanto entorpecida devido ao excesso de remédios que havia tomado, as freiras acharam melhor esperar que você recobrasse as forças para só então começarem a fazer perguntas a você. Em seguida, você vai dizer a ele que quando se sentiu melhor e a confusão mental passou, você conseguiu se comunicar com as freiras e pediu que a deixassem telefonar para o hospital ou para o hotel. Tenho pessoas aqui que podem fazer o papel das freiras, tanto por telefone como pessoalmente, quando forem levar você até sua família. Ao encontrá-los, após os abraços efusivos, mantenha-se distante e um pouco indiferente, até que resolva finalmente expor seus sentimentos para Samuel, explicando para ele que finalmente percebeu que estava nesse casamento por conveniência e que nunca o amou de fato. Você vai comprovar isso para ele dizendo que, inclusive, havia conseguido evitar os filhos durante todo esse tempo, justamente por não ter a certeza de amá-lo. Dirá também que todas as experiências ruins que passou sozinha aqui em Viena a fizeram perceber que no fundo existem diferenças irreconciliáveis entre vocês, que sempre existiram e que você não pretende mais continuar enganando a ele, e, principalmente, enganando a si mesma. Você vai pedir para se afastar dele. Ele vai esbravejar e sofrer, lógico, vai tentar te segurar, vocês vão brigar, mas uma hora ele terá que ceder, pois você estará irredutível em sua decisão. Depois disso, você e sua irmã, que a essa altura já deve estar em Viena ajudando nas buscas por você, irão fazer uma longa viagem para que você possa se afastar de Sam e dar entrada no processo de divórcio. E, olha que interessante, nessa viagem com sua irmã, você vai esbarrar em mim, provavelmente em Santorini, na Grécia, ou qualquer outro lugar quente e romântico, isso fica à sua escolha. Nós vamos conversar sobre sua saúde e sobre seu marido. Eu vou saber que você agora está em processo de divórcio e vou gentilmente acompanhar você e sua irmã em passeios pelas ilhas gregas. Encantada por meu charme de homem do mundo, você vai se apaixonar por mim e informar ao seu marido, quando o divórcio sair, que não voltará para Nova York com sua irmã, mas sim que ficará em Viena, comigo. E que, por favor, seu ex-marido não nos perturbe. Ele é um cavalheiro, certamente não nos perturbará. Talvez insista em te procurar ou até mesmo me procurar, mas mostraremos a ele que não tem volta, que as coisas caminharam para que terminassem assim. O que acha? Não é simples? Tudo dentro da lei, sem ferir ninguém, no sentido estrito da palavra "ferir", sem tragédia, do jeito que tem que ser. Nenhum segredo será descoberto, nenhum dano será causado à minha identidade, enfim, é uma boa estratégia. Na verdade, a ideia é tão simples que ainda me fascina...

Completamente abismada com o que tudo o que acabo de ouvir desse homem, não sei se choro, grito desesperada ou dou risada por tamanha loucura.

- E você quer dar a entender que a louca aqui sou eu? Acha mesmo que Sam, Anna, Beth ou até mesmo Leo vão comprar essa história absurda e totalmente incoerente?

- A julgar pelo que vi do seu marido, sim. Ele é ingênuo, está transtornado, incapaz de pensar com a racionalidade necessária. Ele se culpa por tudo o que você vem passando aqui. Você é o ponto fraco dele! Logo, se ele comprar essa história, aos poucos os demais a comprarão também, minha querida! Isso pode ser difícil, vai levar algum tempo, não será nada feito às pressas. Podemos, inclusive, melhorar um pouco mais essa história e a forma com que conduziremos tudo... Mas, olhe, Anna irá com você até o inferno, não importa o que você decida para sua vida, e isso eu afirmo com toda a certeza que me é possível. Certamente ela irá acompanhar você em uma viagem caso você resolva fazê-la, ou algo assim. Não tenho dúvidas! Se você fizer as coisas desse jeito, tudo dará certo. Vai sair por livre e espontânea vontade desse casamento e, da mesma forma, irá voltar para cá, para mim. Não se preocupe, faremos tudo de modo a não ferir as suscetibilidades de ninguém. Essa é a opção que você tem...

Fazendo força mais uma vez para livrar meus pulsos de suas mãos, finalmente me solto e digo.

- Por Deus, homem, você está maluco! Me deixe ir, ninguém vai acreditar nessa história... E seus empregados, todos vão perceber que estou cativa aqui, que não sou hóspede coisa nenhuma. Ninguém vai acreditar nessa bobagem de ser resgatada completamente perdida por um bando de freiras boazinhas! Isso é tão absurdo que não tem como alguém acreditar nisso.

- Já disse que podemos melhorar essa história, acredite, mesmo sendo absurda, será mais crível do que muitas histórias reais que eu conheço por aí. E, não seja boba, ninguém que trabalha para mim vai falar alguma coisa disso tudo. Seu marido pode até me visitar, se quiser, que não saberá que você está aqui. Todos são muito bem pagos para não se intrometer na minha vida. Todos eles foram escolhidos a dedo. São feitos da mesma matéria que eu... Perderam a mesma guerra que eu, todos aqui ganham muito mantendo suas bocas fechadas, pois têm tanto a perder como eu, se é que me entende. Por isso, farão o que eu mandar. Mas não se preocupe! Apesar de detestarem judeus, não farão nada contra você. Eles sabem que você é minha "hóspede" e é com essa condição que você será tratada.

- Você está louco. E mesmo que eu falasse um absurdo desses para Sammy, ele ficaria muito desconfiado quando, mais para a frente, eu falasse que encontrei você em minha viagem. Você não trabalha não? O que estaria fazendo no mesmo lugar que eu?

- Minha cara, sou um milionário, eu trabalho "quando" e "se" eu quiser... Tenho muitos negócios, é verdade. Negócios que me levam a diversas partes do mundo, mas que não me impedem de fazer turismo e desfrutas dos lugares por onde passo. Eu sou um homem muito ocupado, viajo muito, estou em vários lugares, sempre me deslocando. Portanto, é perfeitamente plausível que eu esbarrasse com você em alguma parte do mundo.

- Isso é muito absurdo! E se eu me recusar a fazer o que você quer, ficarei encerrada aqui?

- Sim, ficará! De hóspede a prisioneira. Devo informá-la que, apesar de sutil, a diferença é muito grande entre essas duas coisas.

- Isso é ridículo!

- Ridículo é você não perceber que estou te dando uma opção, uma ótima opção para resolvermos essa situação de uma forma razoável, sem loucura, sem sangue derramado. Não vê o quanto esse plano é simples? Justamente pela simplicidade é que tem tudo para dar certo. Você poderá levar uma vida normal, irá sair, ver sua irmã, viajar, fazer compras, enfim, viver, viver livremente. E, principalmente, eu terei o que quero sem ter que precisar abrir mão dessa identidade, que tanto me custou para eu forjar.

- Ao seu lado? Acha que estar ao seu lado é "viver livremente"?

- Quer coisa melhor que isso? Ou prefere ficar trancada aqui? A mim não importa, pois me beneficiarei em ambas as situações, tenha certeza.

Suspiro profundamente. Tento mais uma vez encontrar uma brecha de normalidade no pensamento desse louco.

- E se eu não fizer nada disso?

- Por mim, tudo bem. Vai continuar aqui, ao meu lado! Só que não vai poder sair para lugar algum. Veja, de qualquer forma, eu saio ganhando.

- Eu... Eu... Eu vou ser vista no seu quintal, eu vou ser vista por seus amigos, enfim, vão acabar descobrindo que você mantêm uma pessoa prisioneira aqui.

- Não, não vai. Todos os que trabalham aqui são de extrema confiança. Também estão amarrados a seus passados, por isso ficarão quietos. E você provavelmente vai sair muito pouco desse quarto. Aqui você tem uma suíte com banheiro, não vai precisar sair. Verá somente a mim e a uns poucos criados, devidamente selecionados por sua fidelidade e por sua discrição. Terá a oportunidade de descer somente em ocasiões muito raras, e sempre sem outra companhia que não a minha e desses mesmos criados. E não tente subornar ninguém, pois eu ficarei sabendo.

- Eu vou dar um jeito de me comunicar com a minha família. Eles saberão que estou aqui.

- Você pode até tentar, mas vai ser um desperdício de energia muito grande da sua parte. E outra, se você começar a me criar problemas, eu posso criar problemas ainda piores para os seus queridos familiares, lá fora. Estou tentando por todos os meios evitar que isso aconteça. Mas se você dificultar as coisas para mim, eu posso dificultá-las ainda mais para você e para os seus.

Apavorada com essa ameaça, eu nem sei como crio coragem para perguntar isso para ele.

- Que tipo de problemas?

- Ainda não sei. Mas, não se preocupe, saberei como neutralizar cada um dos seus familiares, começando por seus sogros, passando por seu marido e por fim, chegando à sua irmã.

Diante das ameaças, fico muda. Não sei mais o que dizer para fazê-lo mudar de opinião e me libertar. Não posso arriscar que ele faça alguma coisa contra Sam, contra Anna, contra meus sogros... Então ele muda de assunto, como se nada do que estivéssemos discutindo fosse ao menos importante para ele.

- Já pedi a senhora Künzel que venha preparar o seu banho. Depois disso, se quiser, será bem-vinda à minha mesa. Aproveite, pois hoje estou com um excelente humor e quero mostrar minha casa a você.

- E se eu não quiser sair desse quarto? E se eu não quiser comer?

- Minha cara, para quê se privar de comer? Acaso tem saudade das privações do campo de concentração? Morrer de fome não vai te ajudar em nada. Não vai te dar forças nem para me dar esses socos sofríveis. Quem dirá para tentar fugir daqui, como sei que está pensando agora...

Novamente, tento ser impertinente com ele e respondo à altura.

- Vai ajudar sim. Se eu não comer, vou morrer. E finalmente vou me livrar de você!

- De mim sim. Mas o seu marido e a sua irmã jamais ficarão sabendo o que aconteceu com você. Quer que vivam amargurados? Quer que vivam com essa incógnita? Acha mesmo que irão superar o seu desaparecimento? É isso que você quer?

- Por mim... Eu não quero fazer nada que me force a estar em sua companhia. Eu tenho tanto nojo de você, tanto nojo... Você não faz nem ideia do asco que eu sinto só por estar no mesmo ambiente que você. Fique sabendo que eu vomitei muito depois que me beijou aquele dia na igreja – falo isso enfatizando bem as palavras, com a intenção de feri-lo, para que ele sinta o quanto eu o desprezo. Mas nem ao menos isso parece atingi-lo.

- Duvido que tenha sido por nojo que você vomitou. Eu me lembro bem de ter meu beijo retribuído, você demorou para se afastar... Agiu como uma adolescente apaixonada e não como uma mulher com nojo. Mas, se você prefere se enganar, fique à vontade. E, não, você sabe que não quer que eles fiquem sem saber o que aconteceu com você. Você sabe que tanto Samuel quanto Anna não aguentariam viver sem saber o que aconteceu a você. Se está viva ou se está morta. Isso vai acabar com eles... E agora já chega dessa conversa! O jantar será servido em uma hora. Eu venho te buscar após o banho. Não se atrase, tenho um mordomo um tanto quanto temperamental, que não acha de bom tom que nos atrasemos. – diz, dando um sorriso e fingindo ser um cavalheiro, o monstro...

- Eu... Eu...

Ele pega a minha mão direita, a beija suavemente, enquanto me olha daquela maneira intensa, que tanto me constrange. Em seguida, solta a minha mão e caminha em direção à porta.

- Tem roupas do seu número no armário. Pode deixar essa camisola molhada de suor no cesto de roupas que a criada levará embora. Seja elegante diante dos criados, Lena, não faça escândalo! E não se atrase!

Sem forças para ir atrás dele, faminta, suada, irritada, triste e cansada, deixo que ele vá. Escuto o giro da chave pelo lado de fora, e me sento na cama, à espera da tal senhora Künzel.

Eu novamente estou em suas mãos e não sei o que fazer. As circunstâncias são tão diferentes agora que não sei o que pensar. Tudo o que sei é que estou presa aqui, em uma situação tão ridícula e absurda que se eu contasse a alguém, acho que dificilmente acreditariam em mim. Nunca em toda minha vida, nem mesmo no campo, também sob seu jugo, me senti assim, tão só, tão sem esperanças e pior, tão condicionada a fazer o que ele quer... Do contrário, quem vai saber que estou aqui? Dessa vez estou completamente sem saída mesmo. E também não consigo pensar direito, aconteceu tudo tão rápido, tanta informação despejada sobre mim, isso tudo me deixa ainda mais confusa!

Choro lágrimas amargas e sem esperança. Acordei de um pesadelo apenas para me ver em outro, ainda pior, porque é real...

Eu estou definitivamente presa em um labirinto de insanidade e medo, cuja saída eu desconheço...


	12. O jantar

_**Olá a todos, depois de um período de férias muito bem aproveitado, segue mais um capítulo de "O labirinto". Vou responder às reviews que recebi, uma a uma:**_

_**Flvia: olá, mais uma review em português, bem-vinda. Espero que este capítulo te agrade também. Um beijo.**_

_**Kajsa: Que bom que achou o capítulo excitante! Sim, Amon está tentando se controlar, parecer alguém mais frio, que sabe controlar suas emoções. Neste capítulo você verá o que Helen está pensando a respeito. Eu gosto das comparações literárias ou de filmes que faz, pode continuar que eu não me incomodo, aliás, são sempre ótimos referenciais que podem me ajudar no desenvolvimento da história. Desculpe a demora em atualizar, mas é que a viagem durou 28 dias e quis aproveitar cada minuto. Obrigada por continuar acompanhando minha fic. Beijo grande.**_

_**LadyHermioneMalfoy18: Que bom que gostou das descrições do quarto de Helen, neste capítulo detalho um pouco mais da casa, mas ainda não o suficiente. Sim, Amon é um personagem cheio de nuances, e sua loucura é realmente risível, acho que faz parte da natureza do personagem ter tantas facetas, que vão do assustador ao engraçado. Ainda não respondi sua pergunta sobre os criados da casa, mas verá que me deu uma excelente ideia, espero que goste. Eu aproveitei muito a viagem, visitei a Suíça (Genebra), França (Nice, Cannes), Mônaco, Itália (Florença, Roma e Veneza), Vaticano, República Tcheca (Praga), Áustria (Viena, Salzburg e Hallstatt) e a Alemanha (Bechtesgaden, cidade aonde está localizado o famoso "Ninho da Águia", refúgio de Hitler nos alpes, a 1700 m de altura). Vi muitas coisas fantásticas, inclusive sobre a WWII que, acredito, irão me ajudar com referenciais para os próximos capítulos. Beijo grande, querida!**_

_**Sonja: Que bom que gostou deste capítulo, espero que o novo capítulo te agrade também. Neste capítulo você verá um pouco do que Helen está sentindo com relação a tudo que vem passando desde que chegou a Viena. Sim, Amon é manipulador e um personagem bastante rico do ponto de vista de quem o escreve, pois tem muitas nuances e seu caráter é muito ambíguo. Infelizmente não foi um POV de Amon, mas prometo que em breve seu ponto de vista será novamente destacado. Desculpe a demora em publicar um novo capítulo, mas eu estava aproveitando minhas férias. Um beijo para você e obrigada por continuar acompanhando minha fic.**_

_**Duduccia: Olá, querida amiga, que bom que o último capítulo te agradou. Sim, o paradigma entre Amon e Frederich, de "O Colecionador" começou, mas, concordo com você, são dois personagens muito distintos no modo como conduzem seus desejos. Adoro a palavra italiana para borboleta, "farfalla", aliás, nesta minha segunda visita à Itália só confirmei o quanto nós, brasileiros, somos parecidos com os italianos, é nossa herança latina, não é mesmo? Sim, seu plano para que ela volte para ele é muito louco e certamente nada razoável, vamos ver como as coisas irão se conduzir daqui para frente. Espero que você goste deste novo capítulo. Estou adorando "Ossessione", os capítulos estão cada vez mais intensos, continue seu excelente trabalho. Beijo, amiga querida! **_

_**Sophie: olá, me desculpe fazê-la esperar por este novo capítulo, mas eu realmente estava desfrutando das minhas férias. Tomara que a espera por este novo capítulo tenha valido a pena. Agora você verá como Helen se comportará com Amon e também o que pensa sobre os poucos funcionários com quem teve o contato até o momento. Sim, você é a segunda pessoa a comentar que os criados possam ter trabalhado em Plaszóvia, o que é uma ideia excelente. Ainda não sabemos como a procura por Helen está acontecendo, porque os capítulos estão em tempo real, e não faz muito tempo que ela desapareceu. Preciso mostrar como ela e Amon estão se relacionando, antes de mostrar o que Sam, Anna e os demais estão fazendo para procurá-la. Tenho deixado o foco mais nos dois personagens centrais, mas prometo que o ponto de vista dos demais será enfocado também. Veja com seus próprios olhos como Helen está se comportando, mas ainda não sei se ela continuará agindo desse jeito ou se mudará para tentar escapar. Espero que continue deixando reviews por aqui. Beijo grande.**_

_**Alexandra: acho que você é nova por aqui, seja bem-vinda! Obrigada por estar gostando da minha fic. Que bom que você assistiu ao "O Porteiro da Noite"e teve a mesma ideia que eu, não? Acho que mais pessoas aqui que viram o filme pensaram o mesmo, eu apenas resolvi fazer uma versão do que poderia acontecer, usando esses personagens tão interessantes. Daqui para frente, os capítulos serão cheios de interação entre Amon e Helen, porque as condições em que eles estão juntos assim o permitem. Eu ainda não havia pensado como você, e achei fantástico que tenha escrito isso aqui. Realmente, será que Amon é capaz de abrir mão de todo o seu ódio e querer ter filhos com Helen? Você me deu ótimas ideias e espero que não se chateie caso eu as resolva usar aqui em minha fic. Adorei o que disse sobre Helen querer observar o Sabbath. Ela costuma dizer que não se sente mais religiosa, que perdeu a fé, mas acho que seria sensacional se ela resolvesse provocá-lo observando as tradições e costumes de sua fé. Mais uma ótima ideia que você me deu. Obrigada e espero que volte aqui para deixar comentários tão inspiradores quanto esse. Um beijo para você.**_

_**BeaValkyrie: Oi Bea, já nem preciso dizer o quanto fico feliz por ter lido e comentado minha fic. Quero te agradecer outra vez por ter feito a nova capa para a minha história, ficou incrível. Você é muito talentosa! Eu não li o livro "O Fantasma da Ópera", mas vi a versão em filme com Gerard Butler no papel do fantasma e agradeço demais a comparação que você fez com minha fic e este livro, que espero ler em breve. Ainda não sabemos se Helen irá cooperar com Amon, mas no momento, tudo o que ela quer é fugir. Vamos ver se as coisas irão mudar com o tempo. Agradeço demais a tradução que fez para o inglês do primeiro capítulo da minha fic, acho que isso ajudou a trazer mais leitores para cá. Pretendo continuar a tradução de "Fallen" para o português nos próximos dias, certo? Muito obrigada por tudo, sabe que admiro demais sua história e estou aguardando uma nova atualização. Um beijo enorme para você, amiga querida. Ah, a propósito, não tenho conta no tumblr e por isso não sei se consigo deixar um comentário em seu blog, mas quero dizer aqui que adoro lê-lo e quase todos os dias passo por lá para conferir as atualizações. Como estive viajando, não consegui assistir ao seu vídeo de perguntas e respostas (inclusive sobre Fallen), tentei procurar ontem no arquivo do blog e não achei. Pode depois me passar o link correto para que eu possa assistir? ;)**_

_**Angelika: olá, querida! Realmente, eu quis fazer com que Helen finalmente achasse que agora era necessário falar de forma séria com ele, reagir e estar no mesmo nível, porque ele a estava levando à loucura total com tantos jogos e conversas manipuladoras. Ela precisa manter o sangue frio se quiser escapar de suas garras. Espero que não ache que ficou forçado. Aprecio demais as suas reviews, pois são sempre sinceras e vão direto ao ponto. Sem contar que sempre me dá inspiração para escrever os capítulos. Espero que goste deste capítulo, tem bastante interação e Helen continua se mantendo forte. Um beijo grande e volte aqui e deixe comentários sempre que quiser.**_

_**MariaSchneeWitten: olá, querida! Que bom que gostou deste capítulo. Como estão suas férias na Espanha? Espero que esteja aproveitando muito. Passei por Sttutgart porque perdi o trem que ia de Salzburg a Genebra via Zurique e precisei contornar pela Alemanha. O pouco que vi da estação me deixou com vontade de conhecer mais, afinal, é a terra dos meus antepassados, mas realmente, o clima estava péssimo, um vento muito forte e o anúncio de um temporal fortíssimo estava por vir, ainda bem que o trem chegou e saiu rápido, deu para ver os raios e relâmpagos conforme íamos nos afastando. Adorei os dois últimos capítulos de "Helen", espero logo ler o próximo, estão cada vez melhores. Quando quiser, me escreva! Beijos, amiga e aproveite suas férias!**_

_**XxRulenumber12xX: Olá! Que bom que gostou do último capítulo. Espero que este com a cena do jantar também te agrade. Sua ideia sobre vermos Amon em seu comportamento verdadeiro é ótima e já estou anotando ideias para que isto em breve aconteça. Afinal, ninguém consegue sustentar uma máscara por tanto tempo, ainda mais se está vivendo tão intimamente perto de outra pessoa, não? Sua ideia é realmente sensacional, muito obrigada por me ajudar! Vamos ver o que acha do comportamento de Helen agora. Desculpe a demora em postar o novo capítulo, mas eu realmente estava desfrutando das minhas férias! Espero que a demora tenha valido a pena. Um beijo grande para você, querida!**_

_**NessalovesSeverus: olá, não sei se você já tinha comentado aqui antes, mas seja bem-vinda! Sim, eu também acho que Amon não é alguém que pode ser considerado bom, ele é essencialmente um homem ruim, que fez escolhas erradas e não se arrepende de nada do que fez, nem mesmo de desviar o dinheiro do partido (que já era desviado dos judeus) para suas contas pessoais. Ele é o que podemos chamar de escroque e também é um sociopata perigoso, que se diverte com o sofrimento alheio. No entanto, mesmo sendo um homem tão cheio de defeitos, ele foi capaz de se apaixonar por alguém que representa tudo o que ele mais odeia, logo, o que é interessante sobre este homem é justamente seus grandes conflitos internos. Ela devolveu a ele uma parte de sua vida que nem ele mesmo achou que fosse capaz de ter: a de sentir algo genuíno por alguém. Acho que por isso ele é tão obsessivo em relação a ela, porque ele, apesar de todos os seus preconceitos, gosta de verdade dessa mulher tão diferente de tudo o que ele acredita. Isso o intriga e o incomoda, por isso ele a deseja tanto. Sim, Amon em breve mostrará sua real face, espero que você continue por aqui para deixar reviews tão relevantes quanto essa. Eu aproveitei muito minha viagem, obrigada por comentar. Um beijo para você.**_

_**Sarah: olá, seja bem-vinda! Eu agradeço que tenha perdido seu tempo traduzindo esta história e espero que tenha valido a pena para você. Sim, Amon tenta manter a pose de cavalheiro que ele forjou ao criar uma nova identidade para si, mas acho que é muito difícil que ele consiga manter as aparências com Helen, que o conhece tão bem. Sim, Helen está sofrendo bastante, vamos ver como as coisas se conduzirão a partir de agora. Por favor, volte novamente a deixar reviews por aqui, eu aprecio muito. Um beijo e obrigada por decidir acompanhar a minha fic.**_

_**Guest: olá, espero que goste do novo capítulo e me desculpe pela demora em atualizá-lo. Volte novamente e deixe outra review, por favor. Beijo grande.**_

_**Susy: bem-vinda, eis o novo capítulo e, por favor, perdoe a minha demora em publicá-lo, mas estava desfrutando das minhas férias. Beijo, querida.**_

_**Nikoline: olá, bem-vinda! Neste novo capítulo vamos ver como as coisas aos poucos irão acontecer na casa de Amon. Espero que goste e volte novamente a deixar um comentário por aqui. Beijo grande e obrigada por acompanhar "O Labirinto".**_

_**Geli: olá, bem-vinda! Eu acredito que li o mesmo artigo que você, eu li no Daily Mail e me ajudou bastante a escrever o capítulo 7, primeiro POV de Amon na história. Tentei dar elementos como este para deixar a história um pouco mais crível, às vezes penso que este vilão acabou seus dias em uma paradisíaca praia do Brasil (meu país), como sabemos que aconteceu com o médico carrasco de Auschwitz, Josef Mengele. Enfim, para alguns realmente o crime compensou. Espero que volte mais vezes aqui e deixe novos comentários. Um beijo.**_

_**Muito obrigada a todos que acompanham minha fic, espero que o novo capítulo esteja à altura. Um abraço a todos e até o próximo capítulo.**_

* * *

Saio da banheira, me enxugo com a toalha e caminho em direção ao armário do quarto. Abro as portas e, com horror, vejo que tenho à minha disposição um guarda-roupa completo, com roupas para praticamente todas as ocasiões. E o que me deixa mais espantada é que todas elas parecem ter sido feitas sob medida para mim, como se eu tivesse provado cada uma delas.

- Realmente, não há mais dúvidas de que ele pretende que a minha permanência por aqui seja longa. – penso em voz alta.

E o pior de tudo é que não há nada que eu possa considerar feio neste armário. Todas as roupas têm bom corte, são elegantes, com cores variadas, algumas discretas, outras nem tanto, como um lindo vestido vermelho com um decote bastante generoso, que encontrei ao acaso. Mas, como não tenho a menor intenção de agradá-lo, começo a remexer nas gavetas, para ver se encontro a feia camisola do hospital, que era o que eu estava usando quando fui raptada. Não quero usar nada escolhido por ele. Depois de muito procurar, não encontro a camisola e, decepcionada, escolho um vestido cor de lavanda, de modelo simples, mas muito bonito. O desgraçado parece conhecer o meu gosto mais do que eu mesma.

No entanto, não me arrumo. Não uso o secador de cabelos que vi no banheiro, apenas os desembaraço com um pente de madeira e os deixo molhados. Não coloco nenhuma maquiagem, quero que ele veja o abatimento terrível que está estampado em meu rosto, quero que ele me veja como sempre me viu no campo, sem traços de vaidade, sem vontade de me mostrar ou de valorizar minha beleza. Quem sabe o pouco de humanidade que vive dentro desse monstro possa ser despertado e ele perceba a extensão de sua loucura. Quem sabe entenda que precisa me deixar ir.

Ao terminar de me vestir, vou colocar o cabide de volta no armário, mas, de repente, uma ideia me ocorre. Posso tentar usar um dos cabides como arma, afinal, são feitos de arame e arame perfura! Como não pensei nisso antes? O cabide é de madeira e completamente forrado com espuma e tecido, é muito macio ao toque. Mas ainda tem a ponta de arame e, mesmo estando envolto em cetim, acho que consigo soltar essa fita e fazer algum estrago com ele... Depois que removo a fita, retorço a ponta para cima, na esperança de conseguir puxar todo o arame para fora do cabide, mas não consigo, é muito duro. O jeito vai ser usá-lo com a ponta para cima e rezar para conseguir atingir o alvo. Preciso apenas deixar a ponta menos arredondada e mais áspera, para realmente machucar.

Enquanto ainda estou tentando deixar a ponta do cabide mais áspera, escuto passos se aproximando da porta. Guardo-o rapidamente dentro de uma gaveta, porque não acho prudente atacá-lo agora. Por mais que queira sair daqui imediatamente, preciso encontrar uma ocasião melhor para tentar qualquer coisa contra ele, preciso, pelo menos, não estar com a barriga tão vazia como estou agora. Afinal, como diria meu pai, "saco vazio não para em pé". Estou com fome e farei como o próprio _Kommandant_ disse, não vou me privar de comer, preciso estar forte se quiser sair daqui. Bancar a sofredora que faz greve de fome realmente não irá me ajudar em nada.

A chave gira na fechadura e vejo ele entrar, todo elegante em seu traje bem cortado e em suas maneiras. Ele me olha, dá um sorriso, acho que gostou da escolha de vestido que fiz, pois parece estar feliz.

- Lena, o jantar será servido, venha comigo!

Eu coloco um par de sapatos nos pés, e caminho em sua direção. Ergo meus braços para frente e os deixo estendidos, à espera que ele me amarre, pois imagino que ele vá querer se certificar que eu não vá fugir. Então ele me olha surpreso e pergunta:

- O que é isto?

- Você não vai me amarrar?

- Amarrar você? - ele dá uma risada sarcástica. - Para quê? Não pretendo te dar comida na boca, aliás, eu acho que você já está bastante crescida para isso...

Confusa, respondo:

- Pensei que você quisesse se certificar que eu não fugiria.

- Não será necessário. A casa é suficientemente protegida. Você pode correr por onde quiser por aqui que não conseguirá sair. E isso independe de estar ou não com as mãos amarradas... Mas, caso queira, posso amarrar suas mãos agora mesmo, muitas pessoas têm esse tipo de fantasia. Você é uma delas, Helen?

Constrangida pelo comentário que ele acaba de fazer, abaixo minhas mãos e desvio meus olhos dos dele, que a essa altura estão novamente cheios de sarcasmo. Ele dá uma risada e um leve tapinha no meu ombro.

- Vamos, não fique assim! Foi apenas uma brincadeira.

Ele mantém a mão sob o meu ombro, como que indicando que devemos sair do quarto. Eu não respondo à sua provocação, mas instintivamente meu corpo começa a tremer ao seu toque, como nos velhos tempos. É algo que dificilmente eu consigo conter, as lembranças que tenho do seu comportamento violento no campo de concentração são ainda muito presentes. Ele finge não perceber o meu medo e continua a caminhar atrás de mim, como se fosse um cavalheiro que tivesse me deixado passar à sua frente. Percebo que ele também está um pouco nervoso, porque tenta manter uma conversação casual comigo a todo custo. Como se fôssemos dois amigos e não uma prisioneira e seu algoz. É espantoso o quanto ele mudou em relação às suas maneiras, mas mais perturbador ainda é saber que se trata da mesma pessoa, se é que posso chamar esse tipo de assassino de "pessoa".

Caminhamos por um longo corredor, repleto de quadros interessantes e tapeçaria fina no chão de madeira maciça. O corredor é repleto de portas e ao caminhar por ele percebo o quanto esta casa deve ser grande. Ele realmente a decorou com muito bom gosto. O desgraçado deve ter desviado muito dinheiro para manter esse luxo todo. Não presto atenção ao que ele diz, deve ser algo relacionado às obras de arte que enfeitam o corredor. Vou me encaminhando para a escada pensando em como farei para sair daqui. A casa em si parece ser tão grande que sou capaz de me perder dentro dela. Descemos a longa escada de mármore e nos encaminhamos para uma pequena, mas muito acolhedora sala de jantar. Então, volto a prestar atenção ao que ele diz.

- Não vamos usar o salão. Não quero que nosso primeiro jantar se pareça com uma recepção para muitos convidados. Quero que seja algo bastante íntimo.

Continuo sem responder. Me sento no lugar indicado por ele, espero que ele puxe a cadeira para mim, deixo o canalha fazer as honras da casa, não quero criar problemas antes de comer. Estou realmente faminta. Ele se senta no lado oposto da mesa e a criada, a mesma que entrou em minha prisão de luxo quando toquei aquela campainha começa a nos servir. O cheiro está delicioso e sinto tanta fome que, assim que ela termina de servir a refeição, eu pego os talheres e começo rapidamente a cortar a carne. Vou fazendo tudo com tanta pressa que nem percebo que ele está me olhando. Quando coloco um pedaço enorme de carne na boca finalmente olho para ele, que está com um meio sorriso no rosto, como se estivesse feliz por estar vendo que sinto prazer em comer, afinal estou sentindo prazer em algo que foi proporcionado por _ele_. Engulo o pedaço de carne meio constrangida por este olhar. Ele parece perceber e comenta.

- Oh, por favor, continue. Sei que está faminta! Os assados de Frau Künzel são realmente fantásticos. Não se acanhe, só não coma muito rápido, pois faz tempo que não come e pode acabar passando mal.

E desde quando esse idiota se preocupa comigo? Fico tão irritada com este comentário que sinto vontade de parar de comer. Mas, como estou mesmo muito faminta, não vou largar a refeição agora nem por todo o orgulho do mundo. Preciso estar forte. Continuamos a comer por um longo tempo em silêncio e presto atenção em seus modos à mesa. Definitivamente não se parecem em nada com os modos que eu conhecia do _Kommandan_t. Ele sempre comia tudo de um jeito mais grosseiro e mais rápido do que vejo agora, como se fizesse as coisas sempre com muita pressa. Olhando assim para ele, eu poderia dizer que se trata de uma pessoa da aristocracia da Áustria ou algo do tipo, pois é de uma elegância que me constrange, ainda mais por eu ter me apressado tanto e colocado um pedaço de carne tão grande na boca. Me senti diminuída diante desses novos modos soberbos do monstro. Na verdade, seus modos de agora me lembram muito de alguém que tanto me ajudou, _Herr Direktor_, Oskar Schindler. Parece que _Herr Kommandant_ se inspirou em seu velho amigo ao bancar o cavalheiro.

Depois de um longo silêncio, quando já estamos aguardando a sobremesa, resolvo perguntar algo que estava me incomodando desde que tomei consciência que estou aqui contra a minha vontade.

- Foi você quem trocou a minha camisola do hospital pela outra, que eu estava usando quando acordei aqui?

- Isso é a sua maneira sutil de dizer que eu a vi nua enquanto estava inconsciente?

Novamente fico constrangida com o comentário dele. Sinto minhas bochechas arderem de vergonha, como se eu fosse novamente aquela menininha tímida e apavorada que vivia se esgueirando para não ser notada em Plaszóvia.

- Eu só quero saber se foi você quem trocou a minha roupa... - insisto, tentanto manter a altivez.

- Não, minha cara. Por mais que eu deseje ver você ao natural, não faria isso sem que estivesse desperta, justamente pelo fato que a quero em meus braços estando em seu juízo perfeito. Não seria cortês da minha parte que eu me aproveitasse da sua inconsciência para obter as coisas que eu quero. Já te disse antes: você voltará para cá por livre e espontânea vontade. Ficará comigo porque quer, não porque foi forçada a isso. Frau Künzel a vestiu, fique tranquila.

O que acabo de ouvir me faz perder a paciência mais uma vez.

- O que você diz é totalmente incoerente. Estou aqui _sim_ pelo uso da força. Estou aqui porque fui sedada contra a minha vontade. Por isso, pode deixar esse falso cavalheirismo de lado, pois eu o conheço muito bem. Eu não estou aqui porque quero e não vou ficar aqui por nada nesse mundo. Entenda isso, por favor!

- Você diz isso agora. Vamos ver se pensará assim daqui para frente.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- O que você quiser entender, deixo a seu critério, afinal, a imaginação pode ser melhor do que a realidade, não acha? Ah, chegou a sobremesa. Você não vai se arrepender, o _apfelstrudel_ de Frau Künzel é capaz de despertar os mais loucos desejos. Prove, você irá gostar.

A maneira com que ele consegue se livrar das coisas que digo é realmente espantosa. É como tentar pegar um peixe ensaboado com as próprias mãos. Olho para a velha governanta, buscando algum sinal de simpatia, mas ela apenas serve a torta, olha para a criada mais jovem, fazendo um sinal para que ela saia e vai em seguida, nos deixando novamente a sós. É estranho, mas essa senhora me lembra alguém... A mais jovem me é totalmente estranha, mas essa senhora, é como se já a tivesse visto em algum lugar, como se fosse alguém familiar a mim... Não estou bem certa, pois não sou boa fisionomista.

Resolvo voltar a ser impertinente com ele.

- Escute aqui. Eu não estou disposta a colaborar, ouviu bem? Só estou comendo porque estava faminta e realmente não tenho intenção de morrer de fome. Mas tenha certeza que, enquanto estiver presa aqui, farei com que se arrependa de ter feito isso, pois não serei nada colaborativa, muito menos agradável com você.

- Faça como quiser. Já fui mais impaciente antes, mas, o autoexílio, as fugas, a prisão, todas essas coisas fizeram com que eu aprimorasse a virtude da paciência.

- Você pode ser tudo, menos paciente. Lembro muito bem que você jogava coisas em minha direção a cada suposto erro que eu cometia. Chegou mesmo a arremessar uma faca contra mim, lembra disso? – E no auge da minha irritação, me levanto da cadeira e ergo um bom pedaço da minha saia, mostrando para ele uma pequena cicatriz que levo na coxa direita, por conta daquele dia.

Então ele se levanta depressa, tira um pequeno óculos de grau do bolso da sua camisa e observa a minha cicatriz e a minha postura indignada, ao mostrar a marca do antigo ferimento para ele, como uma criança mostraria para um adulto aonde foi machucada. De repente, sinto o indicador de sua mão direita roçar muito levemente a minha cicatriz.

- Me perdoe, mas neste caso preciso agir como Tomé, só acredito se puder tocar. Minha cara, as cicatrizes são importantes para nos ajudar a não esquecer. – ele retira a mão da minha cicatriz e comenta, com a voz fria enquanto guarda novamente os óculos no bolso. Então, de repente, muda o tom, deixando a voz um pouco mais quente.

- Por acaso eu deixei cicatrizes em outros lugares tão interessantes quanto a sua coxa, Lena?

Ao ouvir aquele tom de voz zombeteiro e ao mesmo tempo lascivo, puxo a saia para baixo, novamente envergonhada por ter mostrado boa parte da minha perna a este cretino nojento. Como banquei a ingênua agora! Por conta disso, resolvo agredi-lo novamente.

- Não! Mas você fez com que eu perdesse uma parte da audição do meu ouvido esquerdo.

De repente sua expressão muda completamente. Ele realmente parece chocado ao ouvir isso.

- É verdade isso, Helen?

Contente por perceber que finalmente consegui uma reação mais genuína da parte dele, continuo.

- Sim. Foi numa das suas muitas noites de bebedeira, acho que foi uma vez que você desceu pra me punir por ter provado um vestido daquela sua namorada alemã. Você me golpeou muito forte na cabeça e fez isso outras duas vezes em dias seguidos. No dia seguinte e nos demais escutei um zumbido persistente, até que um dia percebi que era como se esse meu ouvido tivesse ficado permanentemente entupido, pois os sons ficaram mais abafados.

Sem me dar conta, ao terminar de contar isso, percebo que estou com a voz embargada e não consigo evitar as lágrimas. Detesto esse sentimento de pena de mim mesma, mas têm coisas com as quais ainda tenho muita dificuldade em lidar, muita mesmo. Dessa vez, quem parece constrangido é ele, pois baixa os olhos e fala em um tom de voz mais natural, menos forçado, sem sarcasmo, fingimento, cinismo ou lascívia. Acho que não me lembro de ter ouvido ele falar assim antes, talvez apenas por um breve momento aquela vez no porão, antes de me bater.

- Eu não sabia disso. Por que não me contou quando seu ouvido ainda zumbia?

- Ia adiantar alguma coisa?

- Sim, eu a levaria ao meu médico, nessa fase do zumbido sempre é possível fazer alguma coisa e...

Eu não aguento essa sua súbita boa vontade em relação a mim e o interrompo de maneira brusca.

- Eu não conseguia sequer olhar para você sem tremer inteira e de repente eu deveria ser capaz de ir me queixar ao meu algoz que o meu ouvido zumbia após uma surra? Acha mesmo que o que está me dizendo é realmente para ser levado em consideração?

Parecendo pasmo, ele continua.

- Eu lamento, Helen. Profundamente.

E, ao perceber essa sua pequena fraqueza, sinto crescer em mim uma vontade desesperada de contar a ele o meu sofrimento, as minhas desgraças, o meu horror em relação ao que ele fez para mim. Não sei por quê estou agindo assim, mas acho que quero que ele sinta compaixão. Eu quero que ele sinta algo que não diga respeito necessariamente às suas próprias vontades ou ao desejo que ele diz sentir por mim, e sim que sinta algo mais próximo da empatia por quem o rodeia. Quero que deixe de pensar que o mundo é o seu próprio umbigo, que se solidarize com o meu sofrimento. Na verdade, eu nem sei direito porque quero que ele saiba das minhas dores mais íntimas. Logo ele, que foi o responsável por infligir tanto sofrimento, tanto medo, tanto horror em minha vida... Quem sabe assim ele entenda que não há a menor possibilidade de eu fazer o que ele quer. Não existe a possibilidade de eu me apaixonar por alguém cujo objetivo na vida era causar a minha dor física e emocional. Continuo a desabafar com ele, de forma compulsiva. Continuo a agir como uma garotinha que busca consolo emocional de um adulto e não contenho mais o meu desabafo. Afinal, foram anos e anos com esse sentimento preso em minha garganta e essa horrível necessidade de falar. O que eu não esperava é que os meus anos de silêncio fossem ser quebrados justamente com alguém em quem não confio e não suporto, justamente o meu algoz! Era hora de libertar esse sentimento represado e atingi-lo de alguma maneira. Eu queria que ele soubesse tudo o que eu senti. Eu queria que ele sofresse o tanto que eu sofri!

- Não lamente. Você sempre gostou de me machucar. De me fazer sangrar, de me xingar de coisas horrorosas, de me deixar com marcas, de arrancar meus cabelos, de me jogar no chão aos chutes e pontapés na frente de outras pessoas, como se eu fosse um cachorro sarnento ou coisa pior. E depois tem a coragem de me dizer que gosta de mim? Sinceramente, se essa é a sua maneira de amar, não quero pensar no modo como você pode odiar alguém!

Ele me olha espantado, acho que ficou surpreso com as coisas que eu acabo de dizer, mas, por favor, eu não estou mentindo. Eu sei o que passei sob seu jugo, eu sei o que fui forçada a suportar, eu sei o quanto ainda me dói lembrar dessas coisas todas... Eu, mais do que ninguém, sei bem o que é passar o que eu passei e ficar tanto tempo calada, não contei nem a metade do que acabo de dizer a ele a Sam, que é meu marido. Não sei porque nunca consegui falar com ninguém sobre essas coisas e escolho justamente quem tanto me feriu para desabafar. Também fico surpresa com esse meu paradoxo, com esse comportamento tão anti-natural que estou demonstrando. Com esse estranhamento em relação a mim mesma.

- Acho que está na hora de você voltar para o seu quarto. – ele diz, com o tom de voz muito baixo.

- Aquele não é o meu quarto. E eu acho que está na hora de você me libertar! Se existe algo bom aí dentro de você e que possa ser minimamente humano, por favor, ouça o que eu peço. Se abrir a porta para eu ir embora, prometo a você que faço o papel da perturbada ao meu marido e aos demais, nem que isso me custe outra internação psiquiátrica. Mas, pelo menos eu volto para junto dos meus, para a minha família... Olha, eu o deixarei em paz, você poderá continuar a levar essa sua nova vida... Ouça sua consciência e verá que...

_- Halt den Mund, du Schlampe jüdisch_. – ele me interrompe bruscamente e me dá um tapa fortíssimo no rosto.

Eu caio no chão, os cabelos cobrem o meu rosto. Eu paro imediatamente de chorar, apóio a mão direita no chão e me levanto. Ajeito meus cabelos e olho para ele. Sem dizer nada, tento fazer com que perceba pelo meu olhar que eu sei quem ele é, que nada do que ele possa fazer vai encobrir sua verdadeira natureza, seu verdadeiro caráter torpe. Aí está. O velho _Kommandant_ não aguentou a verdade do que eu disse e voltou à tona, cheio de preconceitos e violência, o seu verdadeiro eu submergiu em meio às roupas finas e a elegância calculada. Talvez seja esse o motivo porque me dei o trabalho de contar um pouco das minhas dores a ele. O fato de me xingar de cadela judia em alemão (estávamos conversando em polonês até aquele momento) e de me dar um tapa não me perturba, porque agora tenho a certeza de que realmente se trata do nazista sociopata para quem eu fui escrava. Ele é tão arrogante e soberbo que não consegue ouvir a verdade! Fico apavorada com o seu rompante de grosseria e violência e me calo, pois pretendo conservar o meu rosto sem novas cicatrizes. Mas demonstro com o olhar tudo o que estou sentindo naquele momento e ele parece perceber, pois têm dificuldades em me encarar depois do que fez. Deve ter ficado com raiva de si mesmo por não ter sido capaz de se controlar, como até então ele estava se gabando em fazer. Mas fico orgulhosa de finalmente ter dito algumas coisas que estavam há mais de 10 anos presas em minha garganta. Eu não sou mais uma menina calada e sofredora e ele precisa saber disso.

Então seus olhos rapidamente passam do vermelho da raiva para o suave e frio tom azul, como se isso indicasse que agora está mais calmo. Ele chama a criada mais jovem. Usando um tom de voz calmo outra vez, fala para ela me levar até meu "quarto".

- Acompanhe Helen até seu quarto, Fräulein Künzel, por favor.

- Pois não, senhor Prauchner. – a garota responde e se volta para mim.

- Poderia me acompanhar, Frau Horowitz?

_Fräulein Künzel_... Então a garota pode ser filha da governanta, cujo rosto me pareceu tão familiar. Lanço um olhar cheio de ódio para "Herr Prauchner" e acompanho a criada para a minha prisão. Essa conversa toda e o fato de ter comido muito no jantar me deixam um pouco enjoada. A garota me acompanha até a porta e a fecha em seguida, passando a chave, sem nem ao menos me dar a chance de uma conversa. Na verdade, todos aqui estão imensamente empenhados em cumprir as ordens dele à risca. Quem são essas pessoas que veem absurdos como esse e se mantém caladas? Não consigo entender isso!

Me sinto frustrada. Ele não parece nada disposto a me entender. Mas, o que me deixa mais intrigada é que, por mais que eu tente, eu também não consigo entender como ele pode dizer me amar por todos esses anos. Como alguém que bate, humilha e subjuga outra pessoa, aliás, que nem ao menos me considera "uma pessoa no sentido estrito da palavra", como ele mesmo me disse uma vez, enfim, como alguém que faz o que ele fez pode dizer que ama alguém que ele considera inferior? Isso não é nada normal, isso é louco, isso é digno de muita repulsa, ou pena...

Alguém como ele é que não pode ser considerado um ser humano, essa é que é a verdade. Pois não existe nenhuma humanidade dentro dele. Só ódio, preconceito racial, rancor, soberba, desejo e todos os outros sentimentos ruins que ele carrega dentro de si. O que sente em relação a mim não pode ser amor. É posse, como se eu fosse parte da decoração da sua casa. Só pode ser isso, porque amor, amor mesmo é o que Sam sente por mim. Este sim me ama de verdade. Me ouviu no pouco que eu falei das minhas dores, tentou me compreender, mesmo quando não lhe era possível, ele tentou...

- Oh, Sam, você deve estar tão angustiado... Meu querido, como eu gostaria que você soubesse aonde eu estou! Será que vou ver você novamente?

Penso no que ele estaria fazendo nesse momento e me ocorre que provavelmente ele esteja ao piano, no hotel em Viena. Sempre que está triste, ou insone ou até mesmo com raiva, ele vai para o piano e toca. Sempre sai uma melodia divina, não importa seu estado de espírito. Sam coloca a alma na ponta dos seus dedos e toca...

De repente, me vejo em nossa casa, na sala onde mantemos o piano. É como se pudesse vê-lo nesse momento, triste, tocando com a cabeça baixa... Em meu devaneio chego a pensar que ele toca "Clair de Lune", de Debussy, uma das minhas músicas favoritas e que ele toca tão bem, tão bem...

Com lágrimas nos olhos, me aproximo de uma das janelas da cela, afasto a cortina, mas a visão da veneziana e do vidro fechado não me mostra nada da noite que faz lá fora e o meu coração se aperta ainda mais. Volto ao meu sonho e vejo Anna, minha irmã, ao lado do piano. Ela já deve estar aqui, como o monstro falou antes. Deve estar desesperada por notícias. Leo e Beth também. Tenho certeza que Beth comprou a história de que estou maluca e fugi do hospício, porque ela foi a única a me acompanhar nos meus últimos dias antes de desaparecer e eu realmente estava fora de mim. Posso vê-los agora, todos reunidos na sala da minha casa em Nova York, tentando entender o incompreensível, tentando entender por que eu teria escolhido fugir... Mesmo sabendo que estão em Viena, em algum lugar não muito distante de mim, imagino-os na sala da minha casa em Nova York, reunidos.

Os acordes do piano vão ficando ainda mais pungentes enquanto os vejo ali sem mim. Deixo as lágrimas correrem e choro, choro de verdade, choro de soluçar.

- Esse monstro tem um poder perturbador sobre mim que não consigo explicar. É mais forte do que eu. Mas ele não vai me destruir, não vai, não posso permitir. Por Anna, por Sam, por mim...

O enjoo fica mais forte e faço força para não colocar tudo para fora, pois não posso ficar fraca. Não posso me entregar. Vou até o armário, abro a gaveta e tiro o cabide torcido para fora. Começo a arranhar sua ponta em um canto da madeira maciça do chão do quarto, para que fique com a ponta mais áspera. Tento fazer isso sem provocar muito barulho, porque não quero voltar a vê-lo hoje, não depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

- Preciso esperar o momento certo para agir...

Depois de achar que está com a ponta mais "perfurante", levo o cabide comigo e o deixo embaixo de um dos travesseiros. Suspiro profundamente e fecho os olhos. "Clair de Lune" está quase no fim... Sam toca lindamente, está com os olhos fechados como eu estou agora para sonhar e percebo a lágrima que ele teima em manter presa ao seu cílio. Anna não aguenta mais e pousa a mão direita no ombro de Sam, que continua a tocar, seus olhos tão negros estão fechados, seu cabelo está levemente molhado de suor, bem como sua testa. A boca está cerrada, como se a suavidade da melodia que ele toca não correspondesse à vontade que ele tem de gritar. Beth chora discretamente e Leo assopra o nariz em um lenço. Sammy termina suavemente de tocar, os dedos se retiram das teclas do piano, ele se levanta, olha para Anna com olhos de gratidão e caminha pesadamente até o nosso quarto. Eu o vejo se deitar de lado, para não ver que o meu lado da cama continua vazio... Vejo ele chorar lágrimas amargas, de raiva e angústia por não ter percebido meu verdadeiro estado emocional naqueles dias... Essas mesmas lágrimas amargas eu as derrubo também.

- _Herr Kommandant_, seu maldito! Eu juro que vou acabar com você!


End file.
